<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rivals Together by CupOTeaSugarySweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345194">Rivals Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOTeaSugarySweet/pseuds/CupOTeaSugarySweet'>CupOTeaSugarySweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Volastor Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Aromantic Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bisexual Charlie Magne, Bisexual Vox, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fusion Goes By They/Them And He/Him Pronouns, M/M, Sad Ending, Vox has no confirmed sexuality so therefore I can assume he is Bi until further notice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOTeaSugarySweet/pseuds/CupOTeaSugarySweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After accidentally fusing, Alastor and Vox are forced to share a body. As much as they despise each other, they eventually realize they have to work together if they want to get through this and find a way to separate...That is, if they want to at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Vox/Charlie/Alastor in a way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Volastor Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2284805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone knew about the TV and Radio Demon's intense rivalry. When Vox fell down to hell after his demise at 24 due to being a corrupt CEO and cruel TV Host, he was actually a normal sinner….at least until the 70's when he met Valentino and they worked together to build an empire, the latter promising him fame and wealth if they worked alongside each other. Didn't take long for Vox to find power and become one of the strongest overlords around.</p><p>Naturally when Alastor and Vox met, the minor disagreement about which technology was better quickly became the bind to their burning rivalry.</p><p>They were polar opposites too, Alastor was jovial and upbeat, while Vox was more cold and cynical. They had almost nothing in common, with the exception they were both male overlords and sinners, the similarities ended there.</p><p>So it came off as no surprise when they did meet, violence soon followed after. It was a normal day in the pride sector of Hell and Vox and Alastor were duking it out. It started out with a quip before it got heated and it spiraled out of control from there.</p><p>Most demons had already fled the area, not wanting to be caught up in the carnage between two powerhouses. Everyone knew that if Vox and Alastor were fighting, only fools would try to get in the way or dissuade the conflict.</p><p>"You really think you can beat me, huh, Alastor?"</p><p>"I don't think, I know!" The deer demon bit back, using his staff as a shield to block Vox's cables. They had been at it for over an hour so far they were evenly matched. Both sustained major injuries but neither seemed willing to give the other the victory.</p><p>"Cocky words for someone using his staff as a shield…" Vox then backed away from Alastor,"However, I do believe that this is enough playing. This battle has gone on for FAR too long, it's time to finally end the long awaited debate of who is better. Radio VS TV, the rivalry ends today! Whoever walks away from this fight is the victor! And I know it's gonna be me!"</p><p>"Tch! Like I'm going to take your word for it. I say we settle this here and now. Full power, no hold barred this time! The other fights were just for show, this is where you take your final bow!"</p><p>"Ha! Like hell. This time, you're going to be cancelled! Time to take your outdated views to the inferno! Hell will finally know who the true technological demon really is!"</p><p>The two overlords summoned the greatest powers within their move set, Vox with his electricity that ran through all of Hell and Alastor with his dark magic mixed with his radio waves. This was it, the final showdown, only one of them walking away from this battle.</p><p>They then charged at one another, teeth barred and hearts racing. The moment their attacks made contact was the moment they realized that something had gone wrong, as a blinding bright light encompassed the area, engulfing them in the process and knocking them unconscious.</p><p>The last thing either of them saw was each other before the bright light seared into their eyes and blackness took over.</p><hr/><p>Pain. That was the first sensation they felt.</p><p>'Ugh….Where am I?' A figure asked, their head throbbing with undeniable pain. It felt like they had been hit with a tidal wave. They felt so drained and everything hurt.'What happened to me?'</p><p>They looked around. Still in Pentagram City, but it was rather damaged and heavily worn. It looked like a bomb had been dropped on the surrounding area. It felt like he landed a fair bit away from where Vox and Alastor last stood.</p><p>They paused, now looking down at themselves. They had neon gloves. They didn't remember how they acquired this clothing, but something about the gloves seemed too familiar. The gloves they wore…</p><p>Looked just like Alastor's, but instead of them being burgundy with red claws at the end, they were a dark grey with neon and red claws.</p><p>'Wait…' They paused, mind racing for an answer. This made no sense, how could they have Alastor and Vox's features at the same time? Unless…</p><p>He slowly rose to his feet, walking to find something that would aid him. His boot met a piece of glass that cracked, likely a part of Vox's screen from the looks of it and held it up. To his disbelief, he saw Alastor's face staring back at him, a frown now stretched across his face.</p><p>He was now wearing a large top hat and a mixture of both Alastor and Vox's clothing. His suit was black while the lines on his suit were neon and red. He had a black and red bow tie and Vox's striped shirt was now inverted to have black and red stripes instead of red and black. His top hat had Vox's wifi signal and antennas at the side of the hat. He had Alastor's hair but it was black with neon blue and red colors at the tips. He also had a trail of red blood at the side and neon teeth. The right side of his eye was just like Alastor's but the left was like Vox's, have a black outline and a neon blue iris. He had neon blue eye shadow.</p><p>'We've fused together…' He breathed, now looking down at himself. Internally, his thoughts were racing around faster than the speed of light. Alastor and Vox were now within him, their minds and bodies had merged to create one single entity.</p><p>Him.</p><p>Questions blitzed around inside, all of them without a clear answer.</p><p>'Is this permanent? Are we stuck like this forever? What happened to us? How long is this going to last?'</p><p>He didn't know any of the answers, and from what his components thoughts were, neither could they. They were all trapped and neither of them knew what to do.</p><p>"Dammit!" The fusion cursed,"We're trapped like this! And it's your fault!" When he shouted this, both Alastor and Vox's voices emitted from him, now speaking in while they shared a mind, it was clear neither of them liked the situation and found each other at odds.</p><p>"Alastor...Vox...They've fused together and now they're one..." He mused,"Now what does that make me?" He didn't know. He was neither Vox or Alastor, yet he was both of them combined. Their consciousness's had merged and now they were together. This wasn't supposed to happen, none of it was, yet here they were, fused together.</p><p>The fusion attempted to defuse himself, but despite how powerful he was, it was clear that he didn't posses the ability to defuse himself. All these grand abilities yet the simplest thing wasn't available to them. Internally, Vox's and Alastor's consciousnesses were screaming at one another, not knowing to do next. They didn't know what to do, but they knew they had to leave. They couldn't stay out in the open, someone night see them.</p><p>He wondered where he should go. If he went back to the Studio he'd have to deal with Velvet and Valentino, but if he went to that Hotel, he'd have to deal with Charlie and Vaggie. Neither choices were good, but he decided that going to the hotel would be easier on the front they wouldn't have to worry about Valentino or Velvet, who were more likely to be violent than the latter two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fused being used the remainder of his energy to teleport to the front of the happy hotel. Hell’s acid rain rained from above as he forced himself to the door, sustaining injuries from the fight. Alastor and Vox had done a number to each other and it affected him and his overall well being.</p><p>“Huff...Huff….Huff…Must….get….inside…” He heaved, grabbing the handle and forcing himself inside. He attempted to get inside to his room, but unfortunately, the hotel was still up and running, so when he stepped inside, Charlie and Vaggie were there.</p><p>“Hey Al, you're back! You're rather late, what took you so long?”</p><p>‘In our way…’ He thought,pushing the princess aside. However, when he did he had Vaggie in his face.</p><p>“Hey! What the hell shitlord? You can’t just push Charlie around!”</p><p>‘Annoying insect! She’s Val 2.0 but weaker! We don't have time for this, they’re in our way!’ Angered, the fusion flashed a scowl, radio dials and static blaring, his form now glitching out,<strong>”GeT OuT Of OuR wAy, NoW!”</strong></p><p>Charlie and Vaggie immediately backed away, actually terrified. Alastor had NEVER frowned before and seeing him do so was enough to send them on edge. Alastor and frowning usually meant someone was going to die, the fact that Alastor didn’t attack them was a bit surprising considering how mad he looked.</p><p>‘Alastor’ walked away, muttering something under his breath as he locked himself in his room.</p><p>Veggie finally felt color return to her face, now looking at Charlie,”Charlie, what was that?”</p><p>“I don't know...maybe he was just in a bad mood…”</p><p>“Bad mood!? That wasn’t a bad mood, that was something else entirely…”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>’“Charlie, Alastor fucking frowned. The Radio Demon frowned. Do you not see the problem with that?”</p><p>“Yeah I do, but maybe Al was just tired…”</p><p>“Tired? That wasn’t fucking tired, he was ANGRY, and anyone who has seen Alastor frown usually don't live along enough to tell the tale.”</p><p>“Well Al didn’t seem mad at us. At least not until you got in the way. Maybe he just had a bad day and just wanted some alone time.”</p><p>“I don't know, I think it’s more than that. Something isn’t right here, he’s acting differently.”</p><p>“We can talk about it in the morning, I’m sure Alastor will calm down and be civil when he has his rest. We shouldn't bother him, I’m sure he just had a rough day. He seemed like he got in a fight of some kind, he’s probably just mad he got injured.”</p><p>Vaggie nodded, still not convinced that was the full answer. Though there wasn't much she could do, she figured waiting until the next morning would suffice.</p><p>“Whatever you say, hon…”</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>When he got in Alastor’s room, the fusion laid on the bed, cursing,’Dammit. Now Charlie and her rat girlfriend saw us. Just wonderful. Now they’re going to have questions…’ He groaned, staring up at the ceiling,’There’s no way out of this. We’re stuck together...Just us together, just great…’</p><p>He wondered how he was going to explain the situation tomorrow. They’d have questions and likely the other members of the hotel would be there. Trying to keep the ‘fusion’ a secret would be rather difficult…</p><p>Unless…</p><p>Unless I keep up the charade.Charlie and Vaggie seem to think that we are Alastor, and while they are correct, it's not in the way they imagine. Perhaps I can pretend I’m ‘Alastor’ so as to not draw suspicion.’</p><p>He did inherit most of Alastor’s physical features, mainly because Vox’s head was a TV screen and wasn't’ exactly something you could easily merge a normal head with. Perhaps if Vox had a normal head his part of the fusion would've been more visible on that front….</p><p>Though explaining his color scheme would certainly be a doozy, he was certain that if he remained calm and collected he’d be able to at least get the residents of the hotel off of his back.</p><p>A part of him seemed against this idea, but then he pondered whether he really had any better ideas. With no other thoughts, he figured he’d at least try to play along when he woke up tomorrow.</p><p>Whatever, wasn't like he had any other options. They were stuck together, may as well try to lay on the down low until they could find a way to fix the problem.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you guys think so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>‘Wake up,’ An affable voice said,’You need to get ready, you have a schedule to run.’</em>
</p><p>The fusion’s eyes snapped awake, the other half of his conscious following suit. When the latter woke up, he sounded rather annoyed,’Why did we have to wake up so late?’</p><p>
  <em>‘Because we are posing as me and he cannot do so if we lay in bed all day.’</em>
</p><p>The fusion sighed, removing the covers and standing up straight. He moved forward, going into the shower and opening a bottle of shampoo, humming a tune from his memories.</p><p>“Hmmm Hmmmmmmmmm Hmm~”</p><p>
  <em>‘So this is what having hair is like…Haven't had hair in decades.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Perhaps when we’re out of this situation you should buy a wig.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Tch, like it’d fit me..’</em>
</p><p>The fusion bathed himself before coming out of the shower and began putting his clothes on. As he zipped his pants up he then noticed something he hadn’t noticed before. A deer tail.</p><p>“A tail?” the fusion asked, a part of him slightly unnerved while the other was rather tranquil about the situation.</p><p>
  <em>‘What the hell? You have a tail?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m a deer demon…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Figures. Though, how the hell do you put your suits on with this damn thing on your ass?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Simple, hide it deep in your pants, nobody can tell the difference and anyone dumb enough to try peeking won’t live to tell the tale.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘You did that on purpose didn't you?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Did what?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Nevermind. Let’s just put the rest of our clothes on.’</em>
</p><p>He put their clothes on, adjusting his tie and settling his hat on his head while keeping the tufts of hair/ears visible. They peered into their reflection, seeing themselves in front of an actual mirror for the first time.</p><p>All their bruises from the fight seemed to have healed, even by demon standards it was quick...too quick. The merger must've sped up the process of healing, as all his scars and injuries had disappeared the pain did too.Overlords who sustained such damage would've taken weeks to recover at least but all the pain just went away, like it never even happened.</p><p>This was them now. Unlike in the movies, there was no shadow or reflection where he could see the individuals that made up him. There was just him….</p><p>The Radio and TV demon merged into one singular being to create...Whatever he was. None of them really knew what he was, and frankly, they didn’t care. They cared for one thing, and that was keeping this secret with them until a solution could be found.</p><p>
  <em>‘Its us.’</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>“It's me…”</strong>
</p><p>A moment of silence passed before the fusion took a sigh. There was still something he had to do now that he thought about it...</p><p>“Never dressed without a smile,” He told himself, forcing Alastor’s trademark grin.They said, now turning towards the door and leaving, the inner components bracing themselves for the outside world.</p><p>When they got outside, they noticed that the rest of the hotel was working as usual.</p><p>
  <em>‘Who are these people? I only recognize Angel, Charlie and Rat girl.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Short one is Nifty and the cat is Husker. They are my associates.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh great, you brought your servants to this stupid Hotel?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What? It has to function somehow.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Whatever. Let’s just hope nobody notices us…’</em>
</p><p>The fusion walked forward, keeping his head down. The tactic would've worked had it not been for Angel noticing him and saying,”Hey smiles! You’ve been rather quiet, ain't you gonna eat breakfast with us?”</p><p>
  <em>‘Fuck! It’s Val’s hooker! What do we say!?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Just oblige, if they want to think it's me, we have to act like it.’</em>
</p><p>The fusion blinked before turning to Angel,”Oh...I’ll go. Just forgot I suppose.”</p><p>The spider’s face scrunched up upon seeing his appearance,”Uh, Al? What the fuck? What’s with the get-up? I never seen you wear a hat like that before...I swear, you look more neon blue and black than I remember…”</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>
  <em>‘Just say we bought something new for a change. He’ll have to buy it.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I doubt it'll work but OK. Just say it so he leaves us be….’</em>
</p><p>“New outfit, we decided to change up our outfit for today…”</p><p>“Oh…” Angel cocked an eyebrow, still looking fairly suspicious but shrugged,”Whatever. Your outfit, your rules. Just be sure to come to breakfast, Nifty gets upset when people don't eat her cooking. You’d probably make her disappointed if you didn’t show up.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Dammit. Does that mean we can’t skip it?’ Vox growled, not wanting to go to breakfast like suggested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Not if we want to disappoint the little darling…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Who cares? We have to find a way out of this, she can get over herself.’</em>
</p><p>‘Vox, do not speak that way about her in my presence. We have to appear like me anyhow so we better act like it.’</p><p>‘Fine…’ Vox grumbled,’Stupid group breakfast.’</p><p>“We’ll head over there right away…” He replied, using Alastor’s memories to lead him towards the dining area. All the other residents were there, Charlie and Vaggie sitting together. Angel took a seat next to Husk and Nifty.</p><p>The fused being narrowed his eyes, the only chair left was near Charlie. Seeing no other option, they sat next to the princess with an averted gaze.</p><p>“Oh hey Al, you're here. Are you feeling better from yesterday? All your wounds seemed to heal…” Charlie smiled, seeing this a good sign.</p><p>“We…are fine.”</p><p>“You sure? Do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p>‘Say no,’ They said.</p><p>“No. We don't.”</p><p>“We?” Vaggie asked,”Who the hell is we?”</p><p>“No one, just ourselves…”</p><p>Vaggie cocked an eyebrow, not understanding this strange phrasing,’The fuck? Shitlord is a lot of things but he’s never called himself ‘we’ or ‘ourselves’ when referring to himself. Something isn’t right here. The fact his voice sounds more auto tuned and echoed is making think something is off...And that isn't mentioning the way he's dressing.'</p><p>“You're not answering my question. Who the hell is we? Is there something you're not telling us, Alastor? Is this some type of plot to ruin our fucking hotel?”</p><p>
  <em>‘What? The fuck is she talking about?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I work here, remember? She believes we’re going to pull something…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Ugh! I didn't sign up for this. Rat girl is so fucking annoying. What do we do about her? We can’t do anything to her while the blonde is here. She’s cute but I know Lucifer passed his powers down and I’m not interested in taking a hit from her at full strength.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Please refrain from speaking of Charlie like that.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘We share the same body, what the hell are you going to do about it? Punch me?’</em>
</p><p>Suddenly......</p><p>“OW!” Alastor took control of the fusion, using the limited time he had to punch themselves. Taking control of the fusion took a lot of effort since they were supposed to be ‘sharing’ control.</p><p>“What the fuck? He just punched himself!” Husk shouted.</p><p>
  <em>‘Alastor, you fucking bastard! Why did you do that?’ Vox shouted,’What part of, we share the same body do you not understand? If you hit us, we ALL feel pain!’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I know, I just wanted to do that…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘In front of EVERYONE else? Now look at what you've done, everyone thinks we’re crazy!’</em>
</p><p>The fusion looked around, now seeing everyone staring at him with confusion and concern.</p><p>“Al, are you alright? You just punched yourself…”</p><p>“We’re fine...We swear, our arm fell asleep and we decided to revive it a little.”</p><p>“By punching yourself? That’s a weird way of doing it…” Charlie said.</p><p>“We know. But it worked. Now if you excuse me, we’d like to be by ourselves for a bit.”</p><p>“But Al, you haven't eaten any of your food.”</p><p>"We are fine. We're  not that hungry anyway…”</p><p>“Can you at least take some with you?” Nifty asked,”I worked so hard on it.”</p><p>“Um...Yes, of course. Anything for you, darling…” They took the plate and quickly teleported out of the hotel. Everyone stared at each other in confusion.</p><p>Charlie sighed,“Sooo...does anyone know what the hell is wrong with him?”</p><p>“Don't look at me…” Vaggie replied,”I haven't the faintest clue.”</p><p>“I don't know, but I think something isn’t right. Like the way he dressed today is...odd. Al never fucking changes that suit for long and neon blue is a color he’d never wear. I think we should keep an eye on him when he gets back. I think he’s hiding something from us…” Husk said.</p><p>“Yeah, smiles looked a lot more...colorful than usual. He said it was his new style but I never took him for neon blue. And his hair…I don't even know how you do that. He completely changed it up.”</p><p>“We can ask him when he gets back. For now, we should try managing the hotel while he’s away.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you think, all thoughts are appreciated on any chapter so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fusion sighed,“That was too close for comfort.” They had teleported themselves to a remote location in the Pride Ring, almost no one was ever out at this time and given Alastor’s status as an overlord caused most to run in fear of him, they doubted anyone would bother to approach.</p><p>
  <em>‘Find a bench. There we can rest,’ Alastor brought up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Where even are we?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘One of the remote parks. Nobody is out at this time and I’m certain most demons will flee just from the sight of us!’</em>
</p><p>The fused being listened to his component, finding a bench. The Techno Demon narrowed their eyes, looking down at the pond, seeing his reflection. Without the presence of others, he decided to allow his forced smile to weaken to feel slightly more natural, trying to appear happy as he peered down at himself.</p><p>Picking up a stone, he pondered what to do with his time.</p><p>
  <em>‘What should we do with this? It's a mere stone, it serves no purpose.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Mizu Kiri…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What? What is that?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘It's a game where we toss the stone into the water and see how far it skips. I used to do it when I was younger. Haven’t done it in years but considering we’re stuck in a body, we may as well try to enjoy ourselves until we can fix the problem.’</em>
</p><p>The fusion looked down at themselves before throwing the rock. It leapt off the water, leaving a few ripples before ultimately sinking into the murky waters.</p><p>
  <em>‘That was it?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘We can do better than that…Let’s try again, a bit more precision.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Whatever..’ Vox scoffed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I know my precision,it's you who needs to work on it.’</em>
</p><p>The fusion’s eyes flashed, annoyance and annoyance flowed in their eyes. They threw the rock and allowed a tiny bit of electricity to encase the rock beforehand. Nothing more than a tiny zap, but when they tossed it into the water it caused a bolt of thunder to hit each time the rock bounced before slowly fading beneath the surface.</p><p>
  <em>‘What the hell just happened?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Don't look at me Alastor…’</em>
</p><p>“Wow. Now that’s just entertainment,” They said, shocked and slightly amused at what had happened. This merger must've enhanced the strength of their powers and a small bit of electricity shouldn’t have caused such a reaction. This new form came with enhanced strength and endurance.</p><p>
  <em>‘Guess there are benefits to us being like this…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I still prefer being an individual person but the strength is a nice touch…’</em>
</p><p>A genuine smile appeared on their features, their neon blue teeth showing with happiness. Their attention then turned to the food packed as their stomach growled.</p><p>
  <em>‘Haven't felt hunger in ages..’ Vox said,’I only ate with Val. It's not a requirement in my demon form…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m impressed you could eat with a flat screen for a face.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I have tongue you idiot…’</em>
</p><p>The fusion allowed his tongue to come out, it was actually fairly long compared to the average person’s but you wouldn’t be able to tell unless you saw it for yourself.</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh….’</em>
</p><p>“Hm...That’s neat….”</p><p>They then picked up the breakfast that Niffty made. It was some oatmeal made with berries with some pancakes.</p><p>‘Ah Nifty is such a darling…’</p><p>‘At least she knows how to cook…’</p><p>The fusion ate his food at a quick pace, downing it within a few minutes.</p><p>“We’ll thank her when we get back.”</p><p>They were about to leave when suddenly, they felt a ringing sound in their pocket.They paused for a moment before fishing out what turned out to be a phone.</p><p>"Vox's phone?" The fusion inquired.<em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em>‘How did it get here?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘It was in my pocket while we fought. Apparently now that we merged it was in our pocket the entire time. Good thing, I was worried we were going to have to buy a new one.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘How that thing isn’t damaged is something I’m not certain of...’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Let's not question it and just be glad it works. I know you're no fan of modern technology but it is rather important.'<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Get over yourself, it's just a phone…’</em>
</p><p>‘But we are currently masquerading as ‘Alastor’. We cannot allow anyone to know the truth that we are merged and that phone will be a huge giveaway.</p><p>‘Hmph. Fair point. Though we should at least look at what caused the notification.’</p><p>After looking around to see if anyone was watching, they swiped through the phone to the latest text. It was from Velvet, she was asking where Vox was, saying he hadn't shown up to the Studio like he was supposed to.</p><p>
  <em>‘Dammit. It's Velvet. I usually respond to her messages. We can’t risk her finding out about this.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What can we say to get her off our backs?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Hm…’ Vox paused before saying,’I got it! Let’s tell her that Val and I broke up again and that I’m having some space. That should at least give us some time to ourselves.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘How often does this breaking up happen again?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘A lot. I’m not joking. It happens so frequently that Velvet will accept the answer.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alastor sighed,’Relationships are so odd.’</em>
</p><p>“Alright. Time to text her.” The fusion then used the keyboard, a part of him had sticky fingers. After coming up with a sentence he sent Velvet a message saying,</p><p>
  <strong>Vox: Val and I broke up again. Gonna spend time alone for now. Be back sooner or later.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>‘What is sooner or later? Do we have an exact date?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Until we can find a way to fix this. I’d rather Velvet not find out about this predicament, it'll only get worse. We need to find a way out ourselves since we clearly don't possess the power to defuse on our own.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Agreed. This is a rather...odd situation we’ve found ourselves in. Lets just hope that we can fix this before anyone else notices.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They put the phone away, now looking out ahead. Neither the fusion or his components knew what to do next. This situation was beyond their comprehension and it seemed like until further notice, they were stuck with each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After all, was it even possible to unfuse a demon? Nothing like this had ever occurred and they didn't really know what to do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Like it or not, we're only getting through this together. We cannot function without the other.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I know. I still don't like having to share a mind and body, but clearly that choice is out of our hands, Bambi. Until we can fix this we're stuck with each other. I'm debating if it's even possible to undo the merger…'</em>
</p><p>“We still have to try. We may not like each other, but now that we are merged, it is time to put our differences aside and find a solution,” They said, the fusion’s voice speaking in perfect unison.``We may pretend to be Alastor before others, but we know who we truly are. Neither and both at the same time. It's time for us to work together for a common cause. ”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn. Over 200 hits and only four chaps in. Thanks guys! Tell me what you all think so far, feed back is appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they got back to the hotel, they made sure to put their phone deep within the pocket and shut it down. Since they were acting as Alastor, him having Vox’s phone would be a dead giveaway that something was amiss. Breakfast already attracted everyone’s suspicions, so now he had to do whatever he could to draw attention.</p><p>
  <em>‘Here we go…’</em>
</p><p>The moment they stepped through the door, they were immediately taken off guard by Husk, who was drinking some booze and seemed rather hazy. They hoped he wouldn’t notice them, but when they walked past the cat paused, sniffing the air.</p><p>“Huh? What the fuck? What is that weird smell?” A foreign scent had entered his nostrils, something he hadn’t smelled in years. “Hey! Al! What the hell? Is this some type of new deodorant or something? You smell different…”</p><p>
  <em>‘Wait, he’s SMELLING us? What the fuck!?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘And he knows my scent...great…’</em>
</p><p>“What are you talking about, Husker? We smell completely normal!”</p><p>“Don't try fooling me! I know what my sniffer smells, and I can tell, something ain't right about you. This new look of yours is one thing but this is something else. I know something ain't right, you're hiding something aren't you?’</p><p>
  <em>‘Damn, for a drunk kitty cat he sure is observant.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Husker is many things, but he’s not stupid. Even when he’s drunk he’s a lot more aware than the average person. We should be wary around him…’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘No shit. Any ideas on how to drive suspicion away?’</em>
</p><p>Husk growled,“Hey! Are you listening to me? You're staring out into space like a lunatic! Fucking say something!”</p><p>
  <em>‘And we can’t talk for too long. Silence isn’t a valid option with him. Kitty doesn't seem to know to keep his nosy nature to himself.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Agreed.’</em>
</p><p>“Husker, Husker, we assure you, nothing is wrong. We don't know what you're talking about when it comes to our smell, but I’m certain those drinks aren't doing you any favors. Perhaps your drinking habits are affecting your sinuses.”</p><p>“Tch, like hell. I know what I smelled, Al. I’m keeping an eye on you, you ain't completely yourself. The way you're talking ain't you and I know something ain't right about this...”</p><p>“Whatever, those drinks surely aren't doing you much favors, Kitty…”</p><p>Husk furrowed his brows,”The hell did you just call me?”</p><p>The fusion already turned their backs, grinning ear to ear as they moved away from the bar. The drunkard watched him walk away, a suspicious gaze locked on them,”Whatever is going on in that brain of his, he still has that snarky jerk-ass vibe about him...Still, I’m gonna keep my eyes on him. I know something is at play here. He ain't acting the same...”</p><p>Husk may have been old, but dumb he was not. He still had his senses in him after all the years. If Alastor dyed his hair black and added neon blue and red at the tips, something clearly had to be going on behind the scenes, because he honestly doubted Al even knew what hair dye was let alone touched the stuff.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>‘That was a close one..’ Vox said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I know, Husker is still suspicious but I think he knows there’s not much he can truly do about the issue. In the very least we got him off our backs for now.’</em>
</p><p>Suddenly they felt someone latch onto their leg.</p><p>“Argh!” They yelped in surprise, looking down to see Nifty clinging to their feet.</p><p>
  <em>‘Why is she clinging to us!?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Nifty is rather affectionate today it seems.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Can she get off? I swear, she’s like Velvet but smaller. No sense of personal space…’</em>
</p><p>“Nifty, darling, would you please remove yourself? We cannot move.”</p><p>“Oh sorry!” She removed herself.”So what did you think?”</p><p>The fusion looked at the door, not paying attention to her words, now scanning for an escape from the situation. Husk was enough but running into Niffty had made the situation MUCH worse.</p><p>Nifty frowned,“Al? Why are you looking away from me?” Alastor usually looked at the people he was talking to, for him to ignore her tipped her off that something was off.</p><p>
  <em>‘Pay attention!’ Alastor snapped,’She’s talking to us!’</em>
</p><p>“Huh? What? Of course not, darling. We were just a bit distracted…”</p><p>“By what? You're not usually distracted,Al. Is something bothering you?”</p><p>“No. We’re fine.’</p><p>The cyclops blinked,“Uh, Al, no offense,but why are you talking like that?”</p><p>“Talking like what?”</p><p>“You keep referring to yourself as ‘we’. You're only one person, Al. Is this some new speaking pattern you made up? You sound kind of weird, like your voice is auto tuned…”</p><p>
  <em>‘Ugh, these people are so hard to convince! Why do they have to notice everything!?’ Vox growled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘They aren’t dumb, I didn’t hire morons. Patience, we need to remain calm. If we lose our composure everyone is going to know. Let’s use the excuse she gave, our speaking pattern can be justified then.’</em>
</p><p>Nifty, darling, nothing is wrong with us. We’re fine. We swear, it’s simply a new….what was it called nowadays? Trend? We heard that if you refer to yourself in plural that more people will notice! None of the other overlords have done it, so We figure to make ourselves more unique we’d refer to ourselves as we!”</p><p>“Wait really?” She asked,”Haven't heard that one before! Sounds a bit strange, but if you like it so much Al then I guess you can refer to yourself like that. Though…” She picked at his coattail, the fusion resisted the urge to shoo her off.”What's with the get up? Angel said you got yourself a new outfit, but this does seem a bit out of your comfort zone.”</p><p>“New fashion sense. We decided to change up our appearance and our uniform. Figured to surprise everyone with our new look. What do you think?”</p><p>“It's new….Though the neon blue is a bit much...And since when did you like top hats?”</p><p>“Never wore one for my conventional getup, but I figured to mark myself with a new look for the time being. I’m certain everyone will just adore this look won't they?”</p><p>“Actually I kind of preferred your older get-up. It's a bit much to take in...Especially now, your hair is mainly black. It's gonna take a lot to get used to…”</p><p>“We assure you, no matter how much neon blue and black is in our current design, it is still us, your dear old Alastor. Trust me…” The fusion struggled to maintain his jovial composure and looked away,”Oh my, would you look at that? I do believe that I just saw a spider over the left hall!”</p><p>“Where!?” Nifty quickly jumped, her singular eye darting around.</p><p>“I’m afraid the spider already took off. Must’ve been a fast fellow, he’s probably crawling all around the hotel by now.”</p><p>“Not on  my watch! Don't worry Al, I’ll get that spider!”</p><p>The fusion heaved, relieved they finally got the smaller demon off their backs,’Think that’ll keep her distracted for a while…’</p><p>
  <em>‘Thank god she fell for that. That should buy us time to ourselves.’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Agreed. As much as I adore Nifty, that was far too close for comfort. Now that she’s gone, we should probably try looking through the library….’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Library? What will that do?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Not certain, perhaps there will be something in there about defusing fusions. Its at least worth a try…’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the views and kudos! Tell me your opinion on this chapter/story below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Happy Hotel had a library in the back. Before Lucifer got bored with the place and handed the run-down faculty to Charlie, he and Lilith used to read whatever books were on the shelves. The Magne family had pretty much everything a person could possibly desire, so it was only fitting they had the books from all across the world. Books made both from hell and earth were stored on the shelves.</p><p>The fusion was skimming through the books, eyes wavering through the pages in hopes of finding anything about fusion, frustration building in their eyes when nothing came up.</p><p>‘Dammit!’ Vox shouted,’Out of all the crazy things written they don't have a book about breaking a merger? Fucking ridiculous! There’s books about literal satanic rituals and a bunch of other crazy magic tricks yet they don't have something about fusion!?’</p><p>‘Disappointing as it seems, our lack of findings isn’t all that surprising. Something like this has likely never occurred before, or in the very least, it wasn’t recorded. It isn’t everyday two overlords fuse into one due to an attack of high magnitude.’</p><p>‘Had a feeling you’d say that..’</p><p>‘We literally share the same mind. I already had a hunch of what you were thinking. Though it appears we’re at a standstill. We’ve scrambled through the pages of every single magic book and we haven't found anything that could reverse the situation.’</p><p>‘Wonderful. We’ve gone through hundreds of books and not a thing about defusing. Our luck is abysmal with the way things turn out, who knows if it's even possible to break something like this?’</p><p>‘With an attitude like that we won't get anywhere!’</p><p>‘Pardon me if I’m not exactly jumping with enthusiasm when we haven't found a single lead! If the most powerful and richest family in this damn pit has no insight on how to break a merger I doubt the rest of hell does. Especially since we cannot go outside of the pride ring that’s to Lucifer’s stupid rules.’</p><p>‘True, this is the most expansive and largest library I’ve seen in all my years but it appears nothing in here will aid us. While I understand the pessimism, we cannot give up. There is no other option other than to keep persisting. Surely there has to be a way for us to break this accursed merge, but clearly the answer isn’t as clear cut as we imagined it to be. In the very least, it was worth a shot.”</p><p>’I guess. It's not like we have a choice, we’re stuck in this body until further notice. At least now we know that nothing here will help us.’</p><p>Sighing in defeat, the fusion stood up and put the books back where they belonged. They prepared to leave when they ran into Charlie at the entrance.</p><p>“Oof! Sorry Al, I didn't see you there!”</p><p>“Neither did we..”</p><p>“So...you're still talking like that huh? Niffty said you were doing a new trend, I don't know what she’s talking about but clearly it's not common since I’ve never heard of this before. You gotta tell me where you heard it.”</p><p>“Oh….Just on the street that’s all. Just to make us feel a bit more unique.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're already unique. Trust me, I don't think there’s too many people who can claim to be just like you down here.”</p><p>‘Not many can claim they’re part of a fusion either…’Both overlords thought to themselves.</p><p>“So Al, what were you doing in here anyway? You were gone for like five hours, have you been checking up on your reading skills?”</p><p>They paused, speech slightly slurred as they came up with a response,”Erm...Yes. We were just reading some books that caught our interest.”</p><p>“Did you finish them all? You didn't take any books with you.”</p><p>“None of them were our cup of tea, not something we wanted to invest in.”</p><p>“Oh….Sorry to hear that. I’m certain you’ll find another one. Oooh! Maybe I can help you with that!”</p><p>‘Please don't…’</p><p>‘Here we go again,’ Alastor grumbled.</p><p>“No offense Charlie, but we’d appreciate you not getting involved. We’d like to do things by ourselves.”</p><p>“I understand, but it wouldn't hurt to have some help. You can tell me what books you're interested in and maybe I can find it for you.”</p><p>The fusion’s form stiffened, his components now arguing internally about what to do next. Their next step was uncertain and this revelation had caused friction between the two overlords.</p><p>‘It's’ probably another useless book again…’</p><p>‘How do you know? For all we know, this could be our salvation!’</p><p>‘I highly doubt that the blonde over here possesses the one true answer to our problems. Sounds too simple. There’s gotta be a catch to this…’</p><p>‘You don't know that for sure. We should at least see what it is. Who knows, this could be the answer we’ve been looking for.’</p><p>‘Even if she’s telling the truth, we cannot outright state what we’re after. That’ll be a huge giveaway.’</p><p>‘Well what do we say? She is offering help, we should at least see if she gives us something of value. Even if it's not useful to our cause we can at least see what she has. This may be something we haven't gotten our hands on yet.’</p><p>‘The book we’re looking for is probably about magic anyway. We should at least hope that thing has it.’</p><p>“We would greatly appreciate that. The book we’ve been looking for is centered around magic and processes with it. Do you have anything of the sort?”</p><p>“Hmm..Well now that you mention it, I do have this book my dad gave me. I never really used it but I did hear its full of neat magic tips and secrets. Probably has tons of things if you look for them.” Charlie summoned said book with her reality warping powers. Judging by the cover and the way the parchment looked, it was fairly worn and old, likely being hundreds to thousands of years old.</p><p>‘Looks like one of those old dusty books…’</p><p>‘Perhaps it may be useful after all. This one looks different compared to the other ones we’ve seen.’</p><p>”Uh,Al? You're kind of staring off into space. Is something wrong?”</p><p>“What? No. We’re fine. Can you just…give the book over to us? We’d really appreciate it.”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“No problem, Al!” She handed the book to them with a warm smile,”And don't worry about returning it, keep it! I never really needed it that much anyway!”</p><p>“Thanks, your help is very appreciated,” The fusion then turned their backs and teleported back to Alastor’s room, eyes now focused on the book.</p><p>‘Let’s hope this was worth the trouble.’</p><p>‘Agreed, there has to be something useful in this thing…’</p><p>They placed their fingers on the page, feeling the old parchment paper. They took a sigh, opening the book to the first page to see where it led them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Give me your thoughts about this story below guys! Feedback is appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dead-end again!?” They shouted, their fused voice boomed with frustration and anger. The Techno Demon’s eyes flared with rage as they threw the book at the wall. Even Charlie’s book proved useless, they hadn’t been able to find anything fusion, let alone a method to defuse themselves.”Ugh! Cannot believe it! Yet another waste of our time!”</p><p>‘Useless book! Hours of looking through pages and we haven't moved a bit from square one!’ Vox screeched, the TV Demon’s usually detached and demeanor shattered.’My patience has been put through the wringer! Not one lead and hours of searching has awarded us NOTHING!’</p><p>‘I cannot believe that not even the Magne’s books can aid us! And with our luck, none of hell knows a solution either. Looks like our situation is even rarer than I thought. I believe we’re truly stuck in this predicament..’</p><p>‘Wonderful. That’s just what we needed..Have to say, this isn’t how I ever imagined our rivalry ending..You...me...fused together to create another person entirely.’</p><p>'Neither did I. I would say, expect the unexpected, but I don't think anyone could've predicted something like this….’</p><p>The fusion looked down, fist clenched in anger Hours of research wasted. Time was so precious yet so quickly spent. They had spent so much time trying to learn a method of defusion and yet they hadn’t found a single lead.</p><p>“Now what do we do?” The fusion looked down at their now quivering hands, their digits trembling vividly.”Is this our fate? To be merged forever? Was this destined to happen to us?”</p><p>Neither his components, nor the fusion themselves knew the answer to that question. The fear of the unknown had taken them by surprise. Usually they had known pretty much everything, or knew someone who could aid them, but now, they weren't sure who they could turn to. A merger between two beings hadn’t occurred before and now...they were…</p><p>Wait...Who were they again?</p><p>They looked down,”I am both Alastor and Vox, yet neither at the same time. My existence...wasn’t meant to happen and yet, we exist despite it all. We don't know why we’re here...we don't have a purpose, we have no one who understands our struggles. We’re an entity made of the memories of two other beings...Why do we exist? Are we just supposed to exist to suffer? Not knowing why we're here?”</p><p>They had been brought into existence with no clue of how their bodies had merged.With no way to undo the fusion, what was their life to become?</p><p>‘I suppose that this is our new existence...We’ll now have to live like this until further notice…’</p><p>‘Great….We’re stuck like this aren’t we? Well...that’s just great. How do we explain this to Val? And Velvet? And what about Vark?’</p><p>‘I honestly am not certain. We haven’t even told the others about the merger, let alone your associates. We should try to keep this under wraps, I still have appearances to maintain and if this leaks out, who knows what will happen.’</p><p>‘But I have a life Alastor, I have friends, workers, people I need to be in contact with. You have your life at this hotel, but what about mine? People will notice my absence…’</p><p>‘Well it's not like you can up and leave. We’re literally stuck here. Believe me Vox, if we could simply defuse out of our own free will, we wouldn’t be in this mess. But since we are unable to we’ll need to keep up the lie for as long as possible. Perhaps search for a way to undo this through other means…’</p><p>‘If books won’t help us, guess we’ll have to try another tactic. In the meantime, we’ll have to tolerate the situation until further notice. I just hope that the others can handle things while I’m gone…’</p><p>‘I’m certain your friends will be fine. Honestly, I’m more worried about the others picking up on our strange behavior. Could barely get through Nifty without her flinging questions left and right…’</p><p>‘Yeah, she’s really nosy. And kitty was just as bad, wouldn't leave us be. At least he’s off our asses for the time being..’</p><p>‘Husker is such a card. Though Vox...have to admit. These circumstances that brought us together are...peculiar to say the least. I’m not certain whether this was someone’s twisted idea of irony or simply the forces of nature at play, but regardless, the fact still stands. We may not like each other, but clearly the only way we’re getting through this is through ‘teamwork’.’</p><p>‘Al, I swear, you sound like one of those children’s cartoon characters who preach some moral friendship lesson. If I find now any better I’d think you were on.’</p><p>‘Nonsense, I’m only stating facts. It has nothing to do with ‘friendship’. Hell, we still despise each other, but considering we share a body and mind, we should put our rivalry to the side until we are able to be separated. It will not do us any good if we are constantly fighting within one vessel.’</p><p>‘Hmph, fair point. We are merged, and since we’ve got no luck with the books, we’re going to have to pretend to be you in front of others. We’ve already got your little workers in our cases, we don't need the rest of the hotel being more suspicious than they already are. I say we call an official alliance.’</p><p>‘Alliance?’</p><p>‘We share the same body, Alastor. If we want to make things easier for ourselves, we should make an official agreement that we are to try to remain civil and put our TV vs Radio rivalry on hold until we can return to our original bodies.Nobody needs to know about this and we need to keep ourselves on the down low. And let’s face it, we’ll only hurt ourselves arguing and fighting each other while occupying the same vessel isn't gonna help.The scene you made at breakfast nearly cost us and if we didn't get out of there who knows what would've happened.’</p><p>‘Hmmm….You are correct. As much as I’d rather not align myself with you, it's not like we have a choice. We have limited options on the table as is, we should at least try to pretend we like each other long enough to figure a solution to our predicament while keeping this under the other’s noses.Once we’re free from this prison, the deal is moot, understand?’</p><p>‘Yeah, I wasn't born yesterday, bambi. Do you agree or what?’</p><p>‘You’ve got yourself a deal, Vox. We may not like each other but it's clear we have BIGGER concerns at the moment….Wait a second...how do we seal the deal like this?’</p><p>‘Eh?’</p><p>‘We share a body, Vox. We cannot do a formal handshake. At least, not without it feeling awkward.’</p><p>‘Hm...Perhaps we can try something else.’</p><p>The fusion then got an idea and used a mix of magic and electricity, summoning their powers to create a light show of epic proportions.</p><p>‘So it's a deal then?’</p><p>‘Mhm…’</p><p>The fusion smiled before snapping his fingers, a strike of lighting coursing through his body, solidifying their words. They then grinned,”About time those two agreed on something, we were getting tired of all that fighting..”</p><p>What? You thought that they were just some husk of a being with no mind of their own? Vox and Alastor may have merged but the fusion still had their own personality and mind. They just listened to what Alastor and Vox said as they were technically his guides….</p><p>And now, they were officially working towards a common cause. Live ‘Alastor’s’ life until further notice while secretly trying to find a way out of this. They may not have known if it was possible to break a merger, but that didn't mean they weren't going to try.</p><p>For now, they should rest. They had a long week ahead of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you guys think in the comment section below! Love to know what you think of this story! Thanks for the support! Bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fusion did his best to act like Alastor throughout the week.</p><p>Thanks to the deal they made earlier, Alastor and Vox concerned the best way to act like the Alastor was for him to be the dominant one in the fusion. While Vox didn’t like the idea of taking the back-seat it was considered the best option given that they had already tipped off the others something was wrong when they were grappling for control.</p><p>‘We’ve finally got the others off of our backs,’ The fusion mused,’They aren’t fully convinced, but it seems they won't pester us for the time being…’</p><p>As they were walking, they heard Charlie call out,”Hey Alastor!”</p><p>They turned,”Yes darling?”</p><p>“I was just wondering, how is the book? Did you find what you needed?”</p><p>“Afraid not, it simply didn't have what we were interested in.”</p><p>“Oh...Sorry.”</p><p>They shrugged their shoulders,“Hmph. It's not your fault, we doubted we’d find it in there anyway. It was worth a shot…”</p><p>“Was what you're after not common?”</p><p>“You could say that. I suppose not even Hell has what we’re looking for. Guess we’ll have to try something else.”</p><p>“Don't worry, I’m sure you’ll find it eventually! In the meantime, why don't you come help us?”</p><p>“Help?” They asked, biting their tongue to hide the annoyance growing in their voice. "What is this about?”</p><p>“Well Vaggie and I were thinking that we should put up some posters for the hotel! You know, get some advertisement around the Pride sector if you know what I mean?”</p><p>Wait...she wanted them to hang up posters? Seriously?</p><p>Vox growled,‘Oh great, more charity work…’ Wasn’t like he was getting paid, he was missing out on his meetings and personal life to aid Charlie’s crazy passion project. He was quite literally strung along for the ride and as was the fusion themselves, having to listen to two overlords as their guide all while masquerading as the original ‘Alastor’.</p><p>“No offense, Charlie, but we’d much rather be by ourselves…”</p><p>“Ah come on, you’ve been secluding yourself for a while, you should spend some quality time with the rest of us! And what better way to do that then to help me put up some posters around Hell?”</p><p>“And why do you insist on coming?”</p><p>“So you won't be alone, silly!”</p><p>They darkly chuckled, radio static and corrupted signals blaring,<strong>“Believe us, Charlie, we’re never alone…”</strong></p><p>“That’s a good one, Al! You're such a card!” She laughed, slapping her knee at the fusion’s statement.</p><p>‘That wasn’t a joke…’ The fusion thought flatly, rolling his eyes at Charlie’s ignorance. The Techno Demon’s eyes narrowed,”So what do we do now?”</p><p>“We head out silly! There’s tons of places in the Pride Ring to put our posters! Maybe a new customer will come in if we spread them out enough!”</p><p>The fusion gave her a skeptical look at this,’We doubt that…’ They sighed,”As much as we’d rather be left to our own devices, we suppose we’ll tag along in setting up these….posters.”</p><p>“Thank you so much, Al! Your help is really appreciated! Thanks for being such a sweetheart!” She latched onto him, giving the taller demon a warm embrace. They flinched, irked by the touch. Neither the fusion or their components had been hugged in a long while. Affection wasn’t something either Vox or Alastor reciprocated and it was taking a lot of self control to not move away from her.</p><p>‘We are not a sweetheart…’ They thought, slightly embarrassed. They are a being made up of the most powerful overlords in Hell and they managed to get called ‘sweetheart’. Not exactly something they wanted to be addressed by.”Don't mention it…”</p><p>“Yay! Come on, Vaggie’s already printed the copies! It's time for us to spread them all around!”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The fused overlord groaned,’Cannot believe she convinced us into this...These fliers are so childish, no ones going to want to sign up for such shoddy advertising. This hotel is already doomed to failure and she’s not helping her cause with these awful fliers.’</p><p>And they weren't just saying this because they were made up of a TV mogul and a Radio Broadcaster, Charlie was sweetie but the posters weren’t exactly something most demons would take seriously…</p><p>Vox scoffed,‘And with how she blew herself on Channel 666, these posters aren’t going to be doing her any favors…’</p><p>‘At least she knew how to fight. Probably one of the few genuine highlights of that desirous interview.’</p><p>The fusion narrowed their eyes, reluctantly putting the last poster they had on hand on hand on the wall.</p><p>‘That should do it. Now we should go locate Charlie. We’ve gone far enough in the Pride Sector that I think any lunatic who actually takes in their surroundings will at least notice them. Not to say they’ll join in, I highly doubt these posters will convince most sinners anyhow…’</p><p>However when they tried locating Charlie, they realized she wasn’t where she was earlier.</p><p>“Where’d she go? She was just over here a second ago. She couldn’t have gone far…” They searched around, annoyed they hadn’t found anything yet. Their ears perked up when they heard a noise. Narrowing their eyes, they went over to investigate.</p><p>When they saw Charlie, they noticed a group of random sinners were surrounding her. One in particular was a wolf demon with sharp fangs and eyes.</p><p>“Excuse me, but would you five like to sign up for our hotel? The rent is really cheap and-”</p><p>“Hah, like we'd sign up for that loser hotel. We ain't stupid. Now get this stupid trashy papers off of our turf.”</p><p>“Your turf?”</p><p>“This is our area to hang around, we don't want your stupid posters on our property. And as for your so-called ‘redemption’ go choke on it. Now go scram and take your stupid kiddy posters to someone who cares, that is, if anyone does at all.”</p><p>Charlie shrunk a little, looking down dejectedly,”But I just wanted to hel-”</p><p>“No one wants your help, you dumb broad. Go choke on a rainbow and fuck off. And as for your ‘posters’, I think I know a better way to put them to use.” The wolf roughly snatched the stack of papers from Charlie and took a bite, shrugging,”Crushed dreams should taste less like glitter and crayons…”</p><p>Charlie’s hopeful demeanor shattered, her eyes softening in disappointment and sadness. She readied herself for defeat, turning her back. Suddenly, she ran into the fusion, who she forced a small smile towards,”Hey Al. We should get going, kind of lost the posters. We should go back to the hotel and manage things there.”</p><p>They looked down at Charlie, silent rage burning in their eyes. Their sight locked onto the group of sinners and their smile became more forced than usual.</p><p>“Al? It's time to go…”</p><p>“Not yet, Charlie. We have to go talk with that group of lowlifes.”</p><p>“Al, it's not necessary. Just some rough people, nothing out of the ordinary down here. There’s no need to confront them.”</p><p>Charlie attempted to hold them back but was unable to grab them in time. Marching over, the Techno Demon’s grin became more strained as they asked in a fake cheerful tone,”Hello there little fella. Mighty fine day isn’t it?”</p><p>The demons immediately jumped, cowering upon seeing who they assumed was Alastor.”AIEEEEH! Its the Radio Demon! Everyone run!” The other sinners hightailed it out of there, fearing for their lives. They caught the wolf demon by his tail, forcing the lesser demon to face them.</p><p>“And you sir are just the one we wanted to speak to! That behavior you displayed was quite unprofessional, why don't you do yourself a favor and apologize to the princess?”</p><p>“Why the hell would I apologize to that broad? Her fucking passion project is a waste of time! All I said was the damn truth!”</p><p>“Truth or not, what you did was highly uncalled for. Now do yourself a favor and apologize, else we won't hesitate to use more...violent measures to get what we desire.” To prove a point, they began contorting their form to become as monstrous as possible, now becoming much taller and their limbs sharper and inhuman. The wolf’s eyes widened, now seeing the most terrifying creature before him. Bolts of electricity crackled off of their form as the radio dials and immense glitching, TV and radio static blared, now becoming loud enough to deafen the surrounding area’s eardrums.</p><p>
  <b> <strong> "DON'T THREATEN CHARLIE NEAR US EVER AGAIN, GOT IT?"</strong></b>
</p><p>“Y-Yes! I’ll say what you want, just don't hurt me!”</p><p>They then reverted back to their normal form, eyes gleaming with hostility,”Good. Now fulfill your part of the deal…” They pointed at Charlie and gave the demon a glare,”Don't make us regret being merciful towards someone as pathetic as you…”</p><p>They then forced the wolf before Charlie and said,”We’re waiting…”</p><p>“I’m sorry Charlie…”</p><p>“Good. Now, scram. And do let the door hit you on the out…”</p><p>The wolf quickly ran away from them, fleeing the scene in terror.</p><p>‘Think we scared them off, Alastor…’</p><p>‘You bet we did. We won't have to worry about them ever again…’</p><p>“That should be the last we see of them…” The fusion mused.</p><p>“Uh Al….”</p><p>They blinked,”Yes?”</p><p>“No offense, but was that truly necessary?”</p><p>“Of course it was. Such offenses shouldn't be tolerated.Perhaps if you showed a bit more backbone wretches like that would have thought twice than to push you around like that.”</p><p>“Al, I”m trying not to scare my potential customers…”</p><p>“Doesn't mean you have to allow yourself to be walked on. And besides, we’re certain nothing of value was lost back there…And don't worry about those posters, we’re certain we can make some more.”</p><p>“But all the copies are gone. I don't have the original to make a copy out of.”</p><p>”Well I believe we can do something about that.” They summoned an entire stack of replicas out of thin air,”There we go.”</p><p>“How did you-”</p><p>“Don't ask, just be glad we did it! Now let's finish setting the rest of these up.”</p><p>Charlie put up the fliers while they watched. While they still didn't believe in the cause, they had to give Charlie credit for trying so hard against all the odds.</p><p>Charlie then rubbed the back of her neck,”Think that’s everywhere in the area. At least it's something. And just in time too, it's getting rather late.”</p><p>“That must mean we should return to the hotel…”</p><p>“Yeah...And Al? One last thing.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Thanks for the save back there. It was a bit...much but it did the trick. Though I gotta say, I had no idea you could do that to be honest.”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“That weird electricity stuff. Where did you learn how to do that, Al? I never seen you use that before. Is it something recent?”</p><p>They blinked, internally their components muttering the following,</p><p>‘Fuck.’</p><p>‘Dammit. Come up with something, now. We’ve come too far to get found out now.’</p><p>Thinking fast, the fusion did their best to make up a story from the previous events. They nervously smiled, averting their gaze as they said,“Erm...We found it one of those books. While it didn’t have what we were looking for, we did learn some interesting tricks, like the ability to warp electricity….”</p><p>That was a huge lie, but they didn’t really know what else to say. The real source behind the power was Vox but they knew that would blow their cover.</p><p>“Oh? That’s odd, I didn’t think they had that type of stuff in the books...Well, at least it wasn't a total waste of your time at least!”</p><p>“Erm yes. We suppose so.”</p><p>“Come on Al, lets go tell the others about your new powers! They’ll be so excited to hear about this!”</p><p>The fusion laughed sheepishly,”Do we have to, darling? We’d rather the others not know, it’d be better if they didn't…”</p><p>“Ah come on, don't be like that Al! There’s no need to be shy, everyone is gonna be happy when they know you can do these cool tricks! Come on, let’s go tell them.”</p><p>The fusion’s smile strained as Charlie held their hand and led them away. They felt slightly guilty at the lie they had told the princess, who had been nothing but kind and honest to them, but Vox, Alastor, and the fusion themselves knew what would happen if the truth came out.</p><p>The consequences of said lie could be faced when they were separated. For now, playing up the lies and rolling with it was the best they could do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you guy's think of this? Tell me what you think below? Support is appreciated and woah, thanks for  almost 540 views!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie and ‘Alastor’ arrived back at the hotel, the princess with a smile on her face as she greeted the other inhabitant,”Hey guys! We’re back! Alastor and I just finished putting up the posters!”</p><p>Vaggie frowned,“What took so long, hon? It's rather late, you what I've been back by now…”</p><p>“I know I was late, but I prime it was for a good reason. Al and I were putting up posters in our own separate areas when some wolf demon and his friends approached. I tried advertising the hotel to them, but they laughed it off and made fun of me. They then got mad at me for putting the fliers up in ‘their’ turf and told me to leave. One of them even took a bit out of the remaining posters in my hand..”</p><p>“Hon, I’m sorry-”</p><p>“But don't worry! Al made me a new replica of my posters so we spread those around once the guy was dealt with…”</p><p>“Dealt with? What do you mean by that? Did you go full demon on his ass?” Angel asked.</p><p>“What? No. Of course not. Al did a little talking and he apologized to me after being threatened with death….”</p><p>“Figures,” Vaggie mumbled.</p><p>“Honestly you guys should've seen it! Alastor did this weird magic trick where lightning started striking as volts were crackling off his body. It was kind of scary in a awesome way.”</p><p>The fusion tensed,clenching their staff tighter,’ Dammit, she just had to mention that part didn't she?’ There went any hope of no one noticing their new power set...</p><p>“Lightning?” Niffty asked,”Since when could you control electricity, Al?” She and Husk had been working at Alastor shortly after their respective deaths in the 50’s and 70’s. In all her years, elasticity was something Alastor had never wielded in his move set.</p><p>They quickly wove another lie onto the story,“Just recently. We acquired a book and while it didn't initially peak our interests, we did find some useful things in it.”</p><p>‘We are so burning in hell for the amount of lies we’re telling…’</p><p>‘We already are....’ Alastor pointed out.</p><p>‘Fair point. Though I’m better than you.’</p><p>‘What? No you're not!’</p><p>‘Yes I am!’</p><p>‘No you're not, Vox!’</p><p>‘Am too!’</p><p>‘Am not!’</p><p>‘Am too!’</p><p>‘Am not!’</p><p>The fusion put his hand on his head,’Somebody make them stop…’</p><p>“Hey Al? You're zoning out again.”</p><p>“What? Oh sorry. We’re just a bit distracted, thoughts come up now and again and it can be a bit overwhelming from time to time.”</p><p>“Is your head hurting or something?”</p><p>“You could say that,” They replied,”We suppose it's just a minor headache, a troublesome one at that.”</p><p>‘Hey! We’re not a headache,asshole!’</p><p>The fusion cringed at Vox’s screech,’Gods, they are so loud…’</p><p>Alastor scoffed,‘We can hear your thoughts you know…’</p><p>The fusion rolled their eyes and their components batner. It was like listening to your parents argue, except they weren’t his parents, they were a part of him and they didn't shut up…</p><p>"Can you show us?"</p><p>"We'd rather not…."</p><p>"Aw come on, Smiles. Ya can't just let Charlie say ya did something and not expect us to not be curious! At least give us a small spectacle. Just some proof Charlie ain't pulling this outta her ass."</p><p>They silently groaned ,"If we do this will you leave us be?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Alright then. Prepare yourselves, because now we’re playing with power!”</p><p>They summoned a light blue ball of electricity in their palm, holding it up in the air for the others to see. The other inhabitants of the hotel watched in awe, the ball convulsing with raw energy and power. Despite it being so small, it was enough to cause everyone’s hair/fur to blow back and bolt particles were crackling and fizzling.</p><p>‘Holy shit…’ Husk thought,’Since when the fuck could he do that?’</p><p>“Woah…” Nifty trailed off, her one eye wide in amazement.</p><p>The fusion allowed the ball to go up in the air before it exploded, causing multiple volts of lightning to strike the surrounding area. Coincidentally, it just so happened to nearly strike Vaggie thrice, who just barely managed to move out of the way.</p><p>“Eeek!”</p><p>They chuckled,”Apologies, we weren’t watching where we were going.”</p><p>Vaggie snarled,”Why you little son a bitch! You did that on fucking purpose!”</p><p>“You have no proof of such a thing. And besides, what are you going to do about it, hm?”</p><p>Vaggie pulled out her spear and aimed it at their neck, or tried to, because when she did they automatically took it from her without and snapped it in half. Vaggie looked down in shock at what remained of her spear and immediately backed away from the fusion.</p><p>“This is why children aren’t allowed to carry dangerous weapons. You have a lot of nerve pulling that on us and using that tooth-pick to try and control us. We do not take orders from those weaker than us and we certainly won't let some little rat with her stocking in a twist boss us around. Now if you do not mind, we shall take our leave. We have bigger things to worry about than someone like you..”</p><p>Before anyone could protest, they had already teleported out of the area and into Alastor’s room, leaving everyone else to take in the moment they had just witnessed.</p><p>Charlie put her hand on Vaggie’s shoulder, looking down at the remains of her spear in fear and amazement. Those things were fairly hard to break and the fact ‘Alastor’ broke it without much effort was rather alarming.</p><p>Angel shivered,“Holy shit. Al really isn’t messing around, is he? To think I was about to get comfy around him.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think this confirms what I was thinking earlier. Something ain't right with him. First the weird getup, the powers and now this. He’s probably hiding something from us.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Not sure, probably something big though. Doubt he’ll let us in on it, Al ain't the type to spill the beans on anything, especially if it's something going on within that brain of his.”</p><p>“Think the weirdest part of that was what he called Vaggie though,” Angel said, "Seriously of all the names I’ve heard Al give to people, ‘Rat’ is not one of them.”</p><p>“How does that make any sense though?” Nifty asked, ”Vaggie is a moth, not a rat. At least, I think she is.”</p><p>“I am a moth…”</p><p>“So why did he call her that?” Charlie asked, ”Al has never usually called people ‘rat’ before…”</p><p>“Well,” Angel started, "I do remember one time on my gram account that I looked at Vox’s profile and he did say in his verbatim that Val was a confirmed ‘rat’. And since Val is a moth maybe Al picked up something from Vox and decided to call Vaggie a rat.”</p><p>“But they're rivals,” Vaggie said, "Why the hell would shitlord copy off of the TV? And how would he even know that? Al doesn't like modern tech, he wouldn’t keep up with internet drama, he has no way of knowing these things on his own accord and given how stubborn he is, he probably wouldn’t bother trying to learn.”</p><p>“Beats me, but I do see a correlation. If I ain't looking too far into things, this whole design change and speaking pattern set up is probably some weird way to own Vox or gain attention somehow. Al’s probably trying to mock what Vox stands for, you know since they have their whole rivalry shtick going on.``</p><p>Husk narrowed his eyes, "Still, it seems weird Al would call Vaggie a rat. Al doesn’t like copying off of people and blatantly doing so would be rather out of character for him. Unless this is some weird plot to beat Vox in their dick measuring contest then I’m not certain what his goal could be in doing what he’s doing…”</p><p>“It's probably nothing,” Charlie justified,”He’s probably just going through some weird phase. “</p><p>“Charlie, you don't know Al like we do. He never goes through phases. Something going on behind the scenes and while we don't know it, it’s probably something big,” Nifty said.</p><p>“Well until he admits it there’s not much we can do, so let’s just go along with our lives until something comes up. Speculation can only get us so far.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you guys think of this chapter! Love to hear your thoughts below! And in case ya'll wanted to know what the fusion looked like, then look here: https://www.deviantart.com/emeraldoverlord/art/alastor-and-vox-fusion-865707615</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they finished the next month, they did their best to remain inconspicuous. They already had the suspicion of the hotel on them and they didn't want anyone to find out before they could reverse their situation.</p><p>Usually they didn't leave their rooms, not wanting to attract anyone’s attention, but on the off chance they did need something they’d send their shadow to fetch them food or whatever they desired.</p><p>At the moment the shadow was walking around the hotel. Sometimes they wandered off to do their own thing since they had nothing better to do. Their neon blue eyes glowed in the dark as they pondered what to do with their time.</p><p>As they walked by they couldn’t help but overhear the sound of a conversation taking place. As they listened further, they could make out Angel’s suave voice and Husk’s gruff one.</p><p>Intrigued, the shadow tuned in, keeping themselves in the darkness but still allowing themselves to creep closer. They were close enough just to see them, but not close enough to where they had to worry about them noticing their presence.</p><p>Angel had his head in his hands, his hair more scruffy and messier than usual. There were visible bags under his eyes as he smoked a cigarette before tossing it out at the last second.</p><p>“Ugh.”</p><p>“So what’s biting you?” Husk asked, sipping some of the booze from the counter,”Shitty day?”</p><p>“Could say that…'' Angel muttered,”You know Valentino?”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s that asshole pimp. Heard of him, never met him though. I have the feeling he’s a real piece of work though…”</p><p>“You’ve got no idea…” Angel chuckled before saying,”Anyhow, since you're so curious, I’ll mention he’s been in a shitty mood. Well, shittier than usual.”</p><p>“Any idea why?”</p><p>“For a while I didn’t. I didn't know what I was doing wrong since I had been doing every single damn thing he asked. Hell, everyone’s been trying to suck up to him yet he still acts like he has a stick up his ass.”</p><p>“So did you find out?”</p><p>“I overheard Val talking in the limbo after one of my shows the other day. He’s been complaining that Vox has been missing for an entire month and that business is going slow because of his absence."</p><p>The shadow’s eyes widened.</p><p>Uh-oh…</p><p>“Strange. Do you think anyone’s seen him?”</p><p>“Hell if I know. Nobody has seen that walking TV for well over a month. He hasn’t posted anything online and there hasn't been a peep about him from any of his associates. Val’s been bitching about the fact he can’t contact him. Either Vox is ignoring his texts or he isn’t able to answer them for some reason.”</p><p>“You think they broke up? From what I heard Val treats him like trash and they can barely stay together for more than two weeks without some shit happening.”</p><p>“Probably. Val can’t keep a relationship to save his life. He can't even take care of a pet, let alone maintain a relationship with a person. All I know is that his absence is the reason we’re hauling our asses out there because Big V doesn't like losing the green and without Vox around to take care of the techy stuff he has to pay for things himself so he makes us work ourselves to death so he doesn’t lose out on a cent or two.”</p><p>“What a fucking dick…”</p><p>“Yeah. I know. Val is being such a pain in the ass. Like he’s fucking working us to death because of his inability to treat his cable wired boyfriend like an actual person and he takes his shitty mood out on us.”</p><p>“Damn. Well that’s shit...Want a drink? It’ll ease the pain until tomorrow…”</p><p>“Eh. Sure.” Angel took a drink from the counter and chugged it,”I don't give a fuck if I’m wasted this shit will at least let me remain sane until morning-”</p><p>Scuff!</p><p>There was the sound of something moving across the floor, causing both Angel and Husk to turn.</p><p>“Eh? The fuck was that?”</p><p>“Beats me. Probably just some bug. Niffty will take care of it sooner or later..”</p><p>Angel shrugged his shoulders,”Whatever. It probably ain't that big of a deal anyway.”</p><p>They continued talking, unaware of the shadow that just happened to slip away from the area unnoticed. They quickly retreated back to Alastor’s room, the fusion reading a book to themselves with their monocle when they felt the shadow’s hand on their shoulder.</p><p>“Huh? What do you want?”</p><p>They narrowed their eyes before whispering the situation. By the time the shadow finished the fusion’s posture became upright and somewhat panicked.</p><p>‘Fuck!’ Vox shouted, now terrified,’Val is pissed!What do we do now!?’’</p><p>‘I don't know, we cannot tell him about our predicament.’</p><p>‘But what about my life, Alastor? I have people looking for me. I have my own life too and it feels like I’m just stuck to live yours. Which wouldn’t be too bad had it not been for the fact Val is fucking pissed that I’m gone. And that doesn't even mention Velvet and Vark...’</p><p>‘I know, but we can’t exactly go back without blowing our cover. And it's not like we can separate ourselves either. Telling Valentino when we have no plan to defuse ourselves will not help us at all. We haven't even told the others, Valentino is the last person who should know about this.’</p><p>Vox sighed,’I know, but…now what? It's been an entire month, we haven’t found a solution to our problem and we’ve gotten ourselves nowhere.We’re still trapped in this body...What if...there’s truly no way to reverse this? How will we tell everyone?’</p><p>‘There’s got to be a way, Vox...There has to be…’</p><p>‘That’s not always the case. Sometimes there’s no do-overs or elaborate solutions. Sometimes you're just...stuck the way you are and there’s no going back.’</p><p>‘We don't know that-’</p><p>‘Considering we haven't been able to find anything on how to defuse ourselves in well over a month, I think it's safe to assume there is no way to de-merge. Even if there was, with our luck whose to say we’ll find it or if it’s even safe to do. It might just fuck us up even more than before…’</p><p>‘So what now?’ The former radio host asked,’Are we just supposed to give up? I never took you for a quitter Vox…’</p><p>‘Hardly quitting, just seeing the writing on the wall. Al, I think it's fairly obvious that even if there was a way for us to unfuse, it's probably dangerous and too risky for us. We might end up in a worse situation than we started in.’</p><p>Alastor fell silent.</p><p>No quips, no arrogant banter. Not even a witty remark.</p><p>Truthfully, he didn’t know what to do. Vox didn't know what to do. The fusion themselves didn’t know what to do.</p><p>‘And judging by your silence, you’ve realized that too…’</p><p>‘I never wanted to admit it but….I’m afraid you might be right.’ Alastor wanted to burn his tongue, but he couldn’t deny the facts before them. Over a month of searching and research and not a single lead on how to fix this mess.’Though that still brings into question, what do we do now? Even if this merger is permanent, that doesn’t mean we’re out of this situation. We still have the others, your associates and everyone else in Hell to worry about.’</p><p>‘I don't know. How do we explain something like this? We’ve fused into a new entity. And now, we’re stuck. We don't even exist as people anymore. We’re more akin to parts of a machine at this point. We don't have complete control over our decisions, we have to rely on them to do our work and even then, they are technically their own person. They are the only person who can hear us. To everyone else we don't even exist. We may as well be invisible.’</p><p>‘I know…’</p><p>‘Hell, even with us merged you get the bigger straw. Everyone else still thinks that our fusion is you. I’m just put to the wayside. Nobody thinks of me.Granted none of them really know me but still. I’m just flat out ignored, nobody even knows I’m here. I may as well not exist.’</p><p>“We wish we could get ignored,” The fusion mumbled, now huddling themselves into a corner,”We didn’t ask to be created, we weren't supposed to exist and now look at us. We’re stuck. Everyone thinks we’re Alastor but we’re not. We’re us. We just wish to exist without any of the baggage from our components. Why is that so much to ask?”</p><p>The fusion already knew the answer. Alastor and Vox were a part of him, thus he had to represent them in their stead. Individually, the two overlords didn't exist anymore. They are parts that he needed to function, but otherwise they were like corks in a machine.</p><p>It wasn’t half Alastor or half Vox, at least not completely. It was more akin to them sharing a brain but some parts became more dominant in certain instances. Equality was desired but given the people he was made up, that wasn’t easy to find.</p><p>‘Even if we’re fused together permanently,we should at least call our fusion something. They didn’t ask to be created, we should give them an actual choice for once,’ Vox said.</p><p>‘Fine…You heard the TV, it's your choice. We’ve bossed you around long enough. Make your own decision.’</p><p>The fusion looked up, now pondering what to call themselves. They’ve never thought of calling themselves anything before. They had been used to calling their red component that they hadn’t bothered thinking of a name.</p><p>‘We’re technically Alastor and Vox yet neither at the same time...Hmm…’ They paused, going over a few random names.</p><p>Alavox? No, too weird. Aox? Nope. Alastox? Nah. Alox? Nada. Voxastor? Eugh….</p><p>The names they thought of sounded way too weird. They were tempted to give up but suddenly one came to them.</p><p>“Volastor.”</p><p>‘Hm? That’s a new one.’</p><p>‘Its better than Alavox so I’ll take it…’ Vox muttered,’Volastor does have a nice ring to it…’</p><p>“Thanks, we know you appreciate being acknowledged, Vox….” They smiled. They were technically talking to themselves, but that didn’t take away the fuzzy feeling they felt in their chest at being acknowledged properly.</p><p>While they weren’t sure how to deal with the situation with Vox’s personal life, they were certain they’d tackle that hurdle eventually….</p><p>Things may not have been perfect, but for the first time, the fusion and their components felt at peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you guys think of this chapter below! I'd love to hear your thoughts abut my story so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fusion’s eyes narrowed, now wondering what to do next. They didn’t really know what they could do. Revealing the truth was a can of worms they’d rather not open up. They knew that they’d get found out one day...but they’d rather that day not be today.</p><p>They at least wanted to live ‘normally’ for as long as possible before the inevitable shit-show came up when the truth was revealed.</p><p>These thoughts made not only themselves, but their components upset, so to take their mind off of the depressing situation, they decided to use their reality warping powers for something good and make a vape.</p><p>‘What is that?’ Alastor asked,Looks like something that Sherlock Holmes' fellow would use…’ The main difference was it looked far more modern and was black in color.</p><p>‘Vape. used it once or twice. It's basically an electronic vape pipe. The folks on earth say it’s a less unhealthy cigarette but that’s not really saying much. Considering we don't have to worry about our health down here, I say it's a free game for them to use it.’</p><p>‘Fair point, not like we can die from it…Though I don't we should smoke in our room. It’ll smell up the place while we sleep.’</p><p>‘I guess.’</p><p>The fusion took that as their que to act, now standing up and teleporting themselves out of the room. They transported themselves out in the open. The hotel had a part that was open and you could smoke without anyone caring.</p><p>“Hmph…” They activated the vape and placed it in their mouth. The view of Hell was...unique. If you ignored how red it was and how it was a dystopian society then perhaps you could see the beauty in it without it being tarnished by your worldview...</p><p>They blew smoke, allowing puffs of blue and red air into the atmosphere. Curious, they blew another gust of smoke again, seeing more red-blue puffs. They then paused before having an idea, this time using a spark of magic, hitting the puffs of smoke. They merged together into a husky purple cloud and began bending it to their will, forming shapes.</p><p>“Wanna make animals out of clouds?” They asked themselves, already knowing how their components would respond.</p><p>‘Yes...'</p><p>'Don't see why not...'</p><p>They grinned as they made more puffs of smoke before using magic to manipulate them into the shapes. The cloud gained features of a deer, it’s ears drawn forward and it’s form graceful and eyes gleaming with pride.</p><p>The deer danced around, coming to life and prancing about in the night sky. They gave the fusion a look, as if prompting them to create another being for them to play with, and so they did.</p><p>They warped another creation out of smoke in the form of a hammerhead shark with beady eyes. The shark floated over to the deer and began playing with them, chasing each other around the area.</p><p>It was a fairly sweet sight to see. The fusion beckoned the cloud shark over, arms outstretched, "Here boy...Come to us…Vark...”</p><p>The shark floated over to them with a happy smile on their face. The fusion grinned, reaching out to pet the shark when they heard footsteps approaching.</p><p>‘Dammit…’</p><p>They quickly sapped the magic from the cloud animals, the once magical smoke turning back into puffs and drifting off into the night.</p><p>“Hey Al?” It was Charlie, the princess was peeking out from the doorway,”What are you doing out here? It's rather late. You should be in bed.”</p><p>“We...just wanted some time to ourselves…” They said, now holding the pipe between their fingers.”We were rather bored so we figured we'd have a breath of fresh air.”</p><p>“Oh…” She said sheepishly,”So what exactly were you doing out here. You seemed like you were talking to someone?”</p><p>“What? No. We weren't speaking to anyone other than ourselves…”</p><p>“You sure? I swear, I heard you talking to someone.”</p><p>“Darling, we assure you, were just hearing things. No one else was here other than us…”</p><p>“If you say so..Wait...is that a vape?”</p><p>They cocked an eyebrow at her confused tone, "Yes? Why? We’d thought you’d know what it is...”</p><p>“Of course I know what it is….It just that...how do you know how to use that, Al? Those are one of the electronic ones…”</p><p>“Are you implying we can’t work technology?”</p><p>“What? No...It's just...you were always….old fashioned. I never thought you’d touch a vape, let alone know how to work it…”</p><p>They shrugged, blowing another puff of smoke,”We’ve...decided to see what was so special about these things. Guess some tech isn’t completely awful…”</p><p>A bad excuse , but whatever. They didn't know what else to say in that regard. They had not intended for the princess to catch them smoking and there was no pre-planned dialogue for them here.</p><p>Charlie rubbed her shoulder,”Yeah..Sure. So are you ok? You seem rather...distant Al…”</p><p>“We’re fine…"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Are you deaf?" They snapped,"We do not need help princess. Now if can excuse us, we'll be leaving...” They then turned their backs, shrugging the princess off when she reaching at, giving her a glare.</p><p>Charlie watched with sadness as Volastor soon warped himself out of the area.</p><p>The princess sighed, "Now I know something’s wrong. Al would never vape...But it's not like he’s gonna tell me. He won't tell us anything. He just ignores the question or shrugs it off. I wonder what’s going on inside that head of his…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you guys think! Love to hear your thoughts below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie had to admit, what happened earlier did make her suspect something was wrong. They all knew Alastor had been acting odd for over a month but this was too strange to go unquestioned.</p><p>Things had become far too strange for Charlie. She knew Hell was home to the strangest creatures, but this was something she hadn’t encountered before. Alastor had never behaved like this before and no one knew what was wrong with him. Normally she’d dismiss it but Alastor’s behavior was becoming hard to ignore and it was near impossible to ignore the issue as they became more obvious.</p><p>It was becoming obvious that something was going on with Alastor, and while she didn't know what, it was clearly going to become a problem if it wasn’t addressed sooner or later.</p><p>‘First the change in appearance, the odd speech pattern and personality and now this? What’s next? He’ll be rainbow tomorrow with the rate strange things keep happening...If he just told us this would be so much easier.’</p><p>She then caught sight of Niffty and Husk, the smaller demon cleaning the counter while Husk was drinking a bottle of booze.</p><p>“Hey Husk! Hey Niffty! Can I speak with you two for a moment? It's important.”</p><p>Niffty shrugged,“I don't see why not.”</p><p>“What do you want?” Husk asked flatly.</p><p>“It's about Alastor.”</p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p>The cat scoffed,”Something’s always wrong with that nut-job. What is it this time? Did he do something stupid again?”</p><p>“Um no...He’s just acting strange…”</p><p>“He’s been acting strange for well over a month. He’s been out of character for a while now, I thought you noticed…You slow or something princess?” Husk said.</p><p>“I did notice, I just didn't think it was that big of a deal. But...I saw him using vapes.”</p><p>“He knows what those are?” Niffty asked. She had heard of vapes but never tried them. She didn’t like smoking because of the mess it left behind and the smell did ruin the atmosphere. It was why she disliked cleaning up Angel’s cigarette buds.</p><p>“Apparently. He must know about them if he was smoking them.”</p><p>“You're joking right?” Husk asked,”Cause the craziest thing I’ve ever heard. You’ve gotta be fucking with us. No way would Al use that shit.”</p><p>“But I saw it with my own eyes. He was vaping. I don't know what else he was doing out there but I don't like it.”</p><p>“Was he using it for anything?”</p><p>“Not that I saw, though he did seem to straighten up and act aloof when I showed up so he probably stopped what he was doing when he heard me coming.”</p><p>“Typical Al, he doesn't like people knowing what he’s doing in his free time…” Husk asked,”Though I gotta admit, something is up with him and it’s starting to piss me off. Like he deflects every time we ask him yet he keeps acting suspicious around us. Like what the hell is his problem?”</p><p>“Don't look at me,” Charlie said,”I know just as much as you do.”</p><p>“So why were you even out there?” Niffty asked,”I thought you didn’t like going outside most of the time.”</p><p>“I prefer being indoors but I didn't notice the door was open a little so I went to close it. I noticed Alastor there and decided to approach him.”</p><p>“Did he say anything that would tip you off about what was wrong with him?”</p><p>“Not really. When I asked him why he was out so late he just said that he wanted to be by himself…”</p><p>“He spends most of his time by himself,” Niffty mentioned,”He never hangs out around us anymore….”</p><p>“Probably because he knows we’ll question his ass for the shit he’s pulling…” Husk muttered,”Seriously, this odd behavior of his is getting on my nerves. The fact he isn’t telling us anything is making me mad.”</p><p>“Yeah, it's kind of making me worried. Alastor has never acted like this before, there might be something going on and he’s trying to keep us out of the loop for some reason. Do you think...there’s something wrong with him up there?”</p><p>“Who knows what's going on in that head of his,” The cat stated,”All I know is that he’s trying to pull something under our noses and that it ain't gonna end well if we don't find out. “</p><p>“Well what do you suppose we do? Al ignores or defects when we question him. It's not like we can force him to answer us. Besides, knowing him, he’ll just teleport away if things get tight.”</p><p>“Maybe if we confront him with more evidence we can get him to confess what’s wrong with him.”</p><p>“More evidence? Don't we have plenty of evidence something’s going on?”</p><p>“Well we don't really know the cause, all we know is that it has something to do with Vox.”</p><p>“Yeah, they’ve had that rivalry shtick going on for years. Though I don't get Al’s trying to gain, it must be something big if he’s doing his best to keep it a secret from the rest of us…”</p><p>Charlie narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her face. Her mind was now in deep thought as she twisted her lip,”Hmm…There’s gotta be something we can do…Wait..I got it! This will have to work!”</p><p>“Got what?”</p><p>“A plan! Don't worry, I think I'm onto something. If this works, I can get something out of him."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you think in the comment section! We're almost at a thousand views, thanks for the support guys! Feedback/suggestions are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volastor exited their rooms, lighting a vape and leaning against the wall at the corner of the room. They were hoping nobody would notice them, but apparently the lobby just so happened or had everyone present.</p><p>The moment they entered, everyone stopped talking and focused on them. They narrowed their eyes,’Oh great, all eyes on us…’ They did their best to ignore this, but it became apparent everyone had stopped what they were doing just to look at them.</p><p>‘GET OUT.’ Vox demanded,’This is a trap. They’re trying to pull something on us, let’s move before they do anything.’</p><p>‘I agree. Let’s get out of here…’</p><p>Volastor eyes shifted towards the nearest exit, the doors. They quickly tried to take their leave when suddenly Charlie appeared right in front of them,”Uh...Hello Charlie. Would mind stepping aside? We’d prefer if you did.”</p><p>“No. We have to talk.”</p><p>‘Oh come on!’ Vox shouted,’Why does the cute girl have to be such a pain in our asses!?’</p><p>‘She’s onto us, quick, teleport!’</p><p>They quickly tried to teleport themselves out of the area, but Charlie somehow managed to sabotage this with her own powers, as his attempt to teleport was rendered null.</p><p>“What? Why can’t we-”</p><p>“Al, you do realize I’m a reality warper right? I can make sure people can't teleport out of my domain if I felt like it…”</p><p>The only thought that went in their mind was to run. They tried looking for another exit but saw everyone had already huddled at all the available exits. Even if they could get past the others with ease, Charlie would likely chase them if they ran. There was no way to outmaneuver the princess of hell herself.</p><p>“Al, quit trying to run. We just want to talk. There’s no need to be scared.”</p><p>‘Bullshit…’ They thought,’Why does she have to corner us in a public place? This is awful…’</p><p>She grabbed their hand, calmly asked,”Sit down, we just wanna have a group talk…”</p><p>“Group talk? Why can’t it just be us and you again? We’d rather not talk about our problems with them…”</p><p>“Hey!” Husk shouted,”We’re entitled to know too! You can’t just keep us out of the loop just because we ain't overlords!”</p><p>Vaggie nodded,”Yeah. Just because we’re weaker than you doesn't mean we aren’t entitled to know these things. We deserve to know this shit. All of us do.”</p><p>Valastor resisted the urge to scowl. Seeing no other option than to cooperate with Charlie’s demands, they reluctantly took a seat on the couch, blowing a puff of smoke from their vape.”What do you want from us?”</p><p>“The truth,” Charlie stated,”You’ve been acting suspicious and none of us know what is wrong with you…”</p><p>“Nothing is wro-”</p><p>“Bullshit,” Husk growled,”Don't fucking lie to us. I didn’t come here to listen to your fucking lies.”</p><p>“We’re not lying.”</p><p>“Yes you are!” Husk shouted,”I know you Al, you've never acted like this before! At least be honest, you’ve been lying to our faces for months! And guess what? I’m sick of it! Be straight up with us because you're not leaving this hotel until we get what we’re looking for.”</p><p>‘Dammit…’ They thought to themselves.</p><p>“So are you ready to talk or what? We got all day smiles…Ain't like your leaving...Charlie’s got some magic shit on the door and it ain't easy to break. You won't be getting outta here without causing so serious damage and I doubt you want that...”</p><p>“Fine...We’ll talk.”</p><p>“About time we got some answers. First question, what’s with your new getup?”</p><p>They paused,”What do you mean?”</p><p>“Quit playing dumb,” The cleaner chided,”Its’ not helping anyone. We’re talking about your suit…”</p><p>“We woke up like this…”</p><p>“What? Do you really expect us to believe that?” Husk asked,”You're saying you just woke up with your hair dyed and wearing a different uniform? What were you, drunk?”</p><p>“No. We were sober...We were just…” They didn’t know how to explain it. What could they possibly say?</p><p>“Just what?” Vaggie demanded,”Spit it out.”</p><p>“Watch it, Rat!” They snapped.</p><p>“You know Al, I didn’t take you for a copycat. That’s what Vox calls Val, what’s up with you stealing nicknames all the sudden?” Angel asked.</p><p>“We’re not copying, it’s just an accurate description of her…”</p><p>“I’m a fucking moth.”</p><p>“We don't care...You're a rat to us…”</p><p>“Us? Who the fuck is us?” Husk asked,”Seriously this speech pattern of yours is driving me nuts. Like what the fuck, are you like a different entittiy or something? Or are you just trying to make yourself special, because I swear if you’ve been messing with us I’m gonna lose my shit.”</p><p>“We’re not messing around, this is just how we speak..”</p><p>“Any reason why?”</p><p>“Nothing in particular.”</p><p>“And you don't feel any different?” Charlie asked.</p><p>“We feel…” They didn’t know how to continue, averting their gaze.</p><p>“Feel what?”</p><p>Nothing. They said nothing. Instead they turned, looking at another portion in the room.</p><p>‘What do we say?’</p><p>‘I don't know…What can we say? We’re cornered...’</p><p>“........” They chose to remain silent.</p><p>Unfortunately, silence wasn't a valid option.</p><p>“Alastor,” Charlie piped up,”Answer the question. How do you feel?”</p><p>“We’re fine…” They said flatly, not daring to meet her gaze.</p><p>“You don't sound too sure…”</p><p>“We’re fine, Charlie. We do not need your help. Leave us alone…”</p><p>“Not until we’re done. We still have questions you need to answer for.’</p><p>‘Let’s just get this over with…’ They sighed,”Fine then. Continue.”</p><p>“What’s with the voice? It's auto-tuned and echoey like a robot…”</p><p>“We have no control over that. It's simply natural….”</p><p>“But you’ve never had that in your voice Al…You’ve had radio static but it was never this heavily auto-tuned. Sometimes it feels like there’s another person within your normal voice…”</p><p>They stiffed, biting their lip,’They’re onto us…’</p><p>“And it kind of feels like with your new fashion choices that you're copying Vox. Like seriously, you're copying the way he dresses. Seriously, is this a way to mock him or do you have a crush on him?”</p><p>Wait….</p><p>What?</p><p>The fusion’s mind went blank, their smile strained and eyes filled with visible disgust from within. Apparently Alastor and Vox had a similar reaction to the statement, as disgust filled the fiber of their very being.</p><p>They cringed,‘Eugh...Gross.’</p><p>“No….Not at all. We do not have a ‘crush’ and to assume so is actually disturbing…”</p><p>“Then what is going on then? Clearly it's not a coincidence. You even have the same blood trail thing on your lips. Are you jealous of him or something?”</p><p>The fusion paused. Obviously they themselves weren’t jealous of Vox but...now that they thought about it, Alastor was. They had both overlord’s memories and thoughts and while Alastor would preferably die again than admit it, he wasn’t blind to the TV Demon’s success and fame, something he was envious of.</p><p>Though the jealousy had been put on hold, mainly due to the fact they had bigger problems than their rivalry at this point….</p><p>“Yes but no…” They said,”You see, you're not exactly wrong but you're not quite right either. It is true that Alastor was very jealous of Vox’s success. Hard to blame him considering that the TV had taken over the technological empire that Alastor once ruled…But we’re not jealous of Vox…”</p><p>Everyone’s mind went blank.</p><p>“Al, you're kind of scaring me…” Niffty said,”Now you're talking to yourself in third person…”</p><p>“Niffty, we’re not talking in third person. For that to be possible we’d have to be Alastor…”</p><p>“What the fuck? Of course you're Alastor!” Husk shouted,”Who else could you be?”</p><p>“Someone entirely different?”</p><p>“Someone different!?”Vaggie growled, wishing she had her spear,”What are you!? Some shapeshifting monster!?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“Then who are you?”</p><p>“Technically we’re our own being.”</p><p>“If you're your own being as you say,” Husk started,”Then what the fuck have you done to Alastor,you son of a bitch!?” Husk was now in their face, giving them the meanest snarl in existence, eyes now filled with rage.</p><p>They put their hands up,“Calm yourself, Huske-”</p><p>“Do not call me that, you fucking imposter! What have you done to him?”</p><p>“We’ve done nothing to him…”</p><p>“Bullshit! You took his fucking form! I don't know who you are, but you better give Al back to us, you mother-fucking poser!”</p><p>“We’re not posing…”</p><p>“Then who are you then? You're not Al!” Nifty shouted, her singular eye now strained with aggression,”You did something to him! Give him back unless you want us to get nasty!”</p><p>“We can’t..”</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘You can’t’? Is that some type of bullshit excuse?” Husk growled.</p><p>“No, we literally can’t. He’s a part of us.”</p><p>“What?” Angel asked,”How can he be a part of you? You don't look like a machine, did you fucking absorb him or something?”</p><p>Technically yes but no….</p><p>They trailed off,“Not exactly…”</p><p>“Explain. Now…” Husk growled,”Last chance else we’re gonna go rapid on your ass…”</p><p>“Fine. Since you're so insistent. We suppose now that our cover is blown that we have to reveal the truth. You see, we're not Alastor...but he is a part of us.”</p><p>The cat scoffed,“I don't give a fuck if ‘hes a part of you’, give him BACK.”</p><p>“We can’t. Not only do we require him to exist, but we cannot separate ourselves on our own. That is a power we do not possess.”</p><p>“So what happened to Al?”</p><p>“The Alastor you’ve known and loved doesn’t exist anymore, at least, not as an individual. I have his consciousness merged with me and while I do have his thoughts and memories, he no longer exists as a person.’</p><p>The hotel fell silent...at least until Niffty started crying, her one eye balled up before tears leaked through, sobbing into her hands.</p><p>Apparently saying ‘Alastor doesn’t exist anymore’ was not a good move on their part.</p><p>They tensed, now reaching out,“Darling, there’s no need to be sad, Al is still right here. Just not physically and-”</p><p>Nifty backed away, now curling up against Husk, who gave the fusion a distrustful glare that read ‘Back Off’. Husk held Niffty in his arms, rocking her back and forth in an attempt to comfort the crying woman. They recoiled, drawing their hand back and keeping to themselves.</p><p>Perhaps they should've explained that better…</p><p>Charlie paused,“Wait...If Alastor doesn't exist anymore, who are you?”</p><p>They bit their tongue before muttering,<strong>“We…are Volastor….”</strong></p><p>“Volastor? What kind of name is that?”</p><p>That certainly didn’t sound like any name they had heard of. The others were trying to think of how this made sense.</p><p>Angel’s mind suddenly went blank, a light bulb suddenly lighting up his head. The gears in his head grinded together as he managed to put two and two together.</p><p>’Alastor...Vox...Volastor…. Holy shit…It all makes sense. The behavior, the name calling, the vaping...it all makes sense.’ The spider’s tongue nearly fell out of his mouth as he asked a question that could pierce through steel,”Vox? Are you in there too?”</p><p>They turned, nodding their head,“Yes. Vox is here as well. Well, not physically, but you know what we mean...”</p><p>The hotel became quiet again before Vaggie asked what everyone else was thinking,</p><p>“What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On. Here. How did this even happen!? How the hell did Vox get involved in this shit!? What the hell is even going on anymore!?”</p><p>The fusion scratched their head,”Believe us, rat, it's a very long story…”</p><p>Charlie sighed,“We have plenty of time to hear that,‘Volastor’. I think it's time you fully explain yourself…,You owe us that much. We still haven’t gotten the full truth out yet.”</p><p>Volastor sighed,”We suppose we should start from the beginning. Almost two months ago was the day it happened. The day we came into existence…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you guys think of this story so far! Any comments/reviews are appreciated and so are suggestions! Love to hear your thoughts! Also thank you guys for the kudos and 1045 views! Really appreciate it. Keep up the support, see ya next chap!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“At the time of this event, Vox and Alastor had been fighting over their standard rivalry. You know, the TV vs Radio debate?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Charlie answered,”It's kind of infamous. Almost everyone in hell has heard about that.”</p><p>“What the fuck does that have to do with anything?” Vaggie demanded,”Seriously, we don't need to be told about your shtick Al!”</p><p>Volastor narrowed their eyes,“We’re not Alastor, you god forsaken rat…”</p><p>“Why you little-”</p><p>“Vaggie, calm down. Give Volastor a chance to explain himself.”</p><p>“Fine, but he better get to the point…”</p><p>“We were getting there. Now as we were saying, due to their rivalry, when Vox and Alastor met in the middle of the city it didn’t take long for a fight to break out. All it took was a few quips before there was a brawl.”</p><p>“Figures, those two could never get along…” Husk muttered,”Still, I don't know how you two ended up fusing…”</p><p>“Patience. We’re almost at that point. As they were fighting, they both were cutting it close, roughly even in terms of strength yet neither gave in. Desperate to finally win over the other, they used their most powerful attacks, leveling the area and engulfing the battlefield in a bright light as they fell unconscious. When the light faded and the dust cleared, we had realized something had gone wrong, as neither could see their individual bodies. When we looked at our reflection, we realized that neither Alastor or Vox existed anymore, instead replaced with another individual entirely...Us.”</p><p>The hotel fell silent, absorbing the answer the fusion had told to them. The fusion looked around in silence, waiting for a response from the other residents.</p><p>Angel broke the silence,“So that’s it huh? They basically attacked each other too hard and they ended up merging?”</p><p>“It appears so.”</p><p>“Damn. That’s definitely something I’ve never heard of before. Been here for seventy years and I ain't ever heard of something like this happening…”</p><p>“To be fair, I don't think something like this has ever happened before,” Vaggie mentioned,”Charlie? You're older than all of us. Have you ever heard of something like this happening?””</p><p>“No. Nothing like this has ever happened before. No book I’ve read has ever mentioned anything like this…”</p><p>“We searched the library, we found nothing about a fusion. Apparently a merger like this has never occurred, or in the very least it wasn’t recorded.”</p><p>“But can’t you defuse on your own?” Niffty asked,”You're more powerful than your components, you should be able to separate back into Vox and Alastor!”</p><p>Volastor shook their head, the fusion giving the smaller demon a solemn look,“We can’t. We told you, we cannot defuse on our own…”</p><p>“Have you tried?” She snapped.</p><p>“Obviously. You think we stayed like this because we wanted to? We are not capable of doing that, it is beyond our power.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie frowned. Volastor was likely the most powerful overlord in all of Hell given they were a fusion of two powerhouses, if they weren’t able to defuse on their own despite all the power that meant they had a problem on their hands…</p><p>“Well what do we do?” Angel asked,”I don't think there’s a way to reverse this….”</p><p>“There’s gotta be a way!” Charlie huffed,”There has to be!”</p><p>“We thought the same thing...But it’s been two months and we’ve read that entire library. Fusion isn’t something demons know about, let alone know how to break a merger. Besides...we’d prefer existing if anything.”</p><p>“But we want Al back…” Nifty whined.</p><p>“Don't worry darling, Al is still here! He’s just...not at the driver’s seat. I have Al’s memories and experiences within me. We may not be him but we’re the closest you're going to get…”</p><p>“But I don't want a ‘closest’! I want Alastor back! Give him back!”</p><p>“We can’t. We’re not capable of defusing and if we did, we’d no longer exist…”</p><p>“It’d be better that way,” Niffty replied flatly, her one eye filled with burning rage,”At least then I’d have Al with me and not some cheap imitation.”</p><p>They tensed, drawing back. Neither they or their components could come up with a comeback for that. Everyone stared at Niffty in shock, they were so used to her being kind and sweet that it was almost scary seeing her do a 180 in attitude.</p><p>The ‘little darling’ then glared at all of them, Volastor in particular before storming off and slamming the door to her room shut. Angel cringed,”Holy shit. You ok Al-Volastor? That was a rough…”</p><p>“We’re fine…” They replied, taking out a vape,”Reactions like that were the reason we didn’t want anyone to know about this, but alas, you couldn’t keep to yourselves and you found what you were looking for. Hope that this was all worth it, Charlie…”</p><p>Vaggie scowled,”Hey! That wasn’t her fault! We all just wanted answers, she had no way of knowing Niffty would react like that!”</p><p>“No way of knowing is a bad excuse, now Niffty hates us.”</p><p>“Volastor, we just wanted to help.”</p><p>“You've ‘helped’ us quite enough. Your help just made the situation 10x worse than it needed to be. Now if you excuse us, we’ll be leaving.” They lit up their vape before turning their backs.</p><p>“Well that was horrible,” Husk admitted,”Looks like we’re in for the long haul. This secret definitely wasn’t something we were prepared for.”</p><p>“So is Niffty gonna be OK? She seemed pretty upset when she found out that Al is merged with Vox…” Angel asked,”Didn’t think she had it in her to be so nasty though. Like Volastor made it clear that Vox and Alastor fusing was a complete accident yet she’s acting like they did it on purpose.”</p><p>“She’s probably just really emotional and lashing out. This is a lot to take in, “Charlie said,”And honestly, I can’t really blame Volastor for not wanting us to know about this considering what happened. I wish I could take it back but time doesn't work like that.”</p><p>“She’ll get over it,” Husk replied,”At least I think she will. She may not like the situation but none of us do to be honest. Until we can find a way to fix this that fusion is here to stay.”</p><p>“Do you think she’ll talk to them?” Charlie asked.</p><p>“Hell if I know. Maybe she will, maybe she won't. Can't know for sure. Best case scenario is that we find a way to reverse this so we can all go back to our normal lives…”</p><p>“I don't think it’s that simple,” Angel mentioned,”If that fusion couldn’t be defused by whim and no books had any info, it might not even be possible.”</p><p>“We’ll never know until we look,” Charlie said,”There’s gotta be a way to fix this…Right?”</p><p>Everyone gave the princess uncertain glances, Charlie returning the favor. The only question that remained was…</p><p>What now?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you guys think below! Love to hear your comments/ suggestions! keep up the support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volastor returned to their room, clenching their vape in silent anger as they slammed the door shut in the heat of the moment.They were angry, not only at Charlie, but everyone. And it didn’t appear they were the only ones upset about the turn of events...There was a reason they had worked so hard to keep this under wraps and thanks to Charlie, their lives had taken a true turn for the worst. The secret was out, meaning that they could no longer hide behind the charade any longer. The reactions to them being revealed as a fusion were the worst part....</p><p>‘Ungrateful little brat!’ Vox snapped,'That little bitch has some nerve to talk to us like that. Does she have no respect towards us!?’</p><p>‘Quit being so harsh towards her, she was only reacting in the moment. I know Niffty, was nasty towards us but I will not tolerate you speaking of her like that in my presence.’</p><p>‘She’s a fucking adult, quit treating her like she’s a child! She’s a sinner just like us, she’s no innocent baby! She has no right to explode at us for something that isn’t our fault and then act like the victim and go crying to her room! Does she think we WANT to be fused!? If we had it our way this wouldn’t have fucking happened!’</p><p>‘I know but-’</p><p>‘But what? She’s acting like a child and taking her anger out on us for something we can’t control! You cannot expect me to sit idle while this little cockroach spits on us and what we stand for! I’ve been far too complacent for this bullshit and I keep getting the shortest straw between the three of us!’</p><p>‘And how is that?’</p><p>‘For the longest time nobody knew I fucking existed! I was thrown to the wayside at every turn, Volastor passed as you up until now and it took Val’s whore to put two and two together to figure out I was even here. Even then, nobody seems to care about me being present, all they care about is, ‘Alastor, Alastor, Alastor’. It doesn’t help that your little maid considers us the bane of her existence ever since the revelation! At least Volastor was ‘living’ your life for you! I don't know what the fuck is going on back at the Studio, nobody knows where I am or what happened to me! I’ve missed out on who knows how much shit because of this damn merger and I’m not even getting acknowledged for it! Those fuckers only seem to care about you! It's always about Alastor, never about Vox or Volastor themselves! They just gloss over us entirely like we’re not important. You're not the only one who's trapped, all of us are!’</p><p>Alastor fell silent at the enraged rant Vox had unleashed onto him. He couldn’t try rebuking the statements, as all of them were true. Even if they don't like each other, it was hard to deny Vox’s point.</p><p>Volastor clutched their ears,”Vox...Stop. We know you're upset and justifiably so. But what the others did can't be put on Alastor’s shoulders. You know this…”</p><p>‘How would you know!?’</p><p>‘Because you are a part of me, We know what your thoughts and experiences are. Even if you don't want to say it out loud, you know we’re right.”</p><p>Vox didn’t dare fight against this point, scoffing,’Whatever….’</p><p>“We understand your frustration, we feel your anger, Alastor’s as well. He is just as upset as you are. And so are we… All of us lost in this situation, though it appears you have been the one suffering more at three of us. Nobody has acknowledged you as a person. We know the feeling well...Everyone saw us as Alastor and now...they still do, but they are aware of your presence. But they still don't treat us like our own being…”</p><p>‘So now what?’ Alastor asked,’We’re still stuck...only now the others are aware of our plight…’</p><p>‘Not sure to be honest…’ Vox admitted,’There isn’t much we can do. We’re still trapped in this fusion and I honestly doubt there’s a way to break it. If it truly is permanent we may as well get comfortable…’</p><p>‘I already figured as much…’</p><p>Volastor sighed,”You two are taking being permanently stuck like this pretty well…”</p><p>‘What the hell are we supposed to do? Cry about it?’ Vox asked,’We literally rely on you to do basic tasks, we have no control over our lives and it’s been that way for two months. We kind of got used to sitting in the backseat…’</p><p>‘It honestly feels like we’re not even there…’ Alastor mentioned.</p><p>“Same. When you two don't talk we feel by ourselves…Honestly you two were fairly quiet for a while now. You two don't argue as much anymore…’</p><p>‘We did agree to remain civil until further notice. Unless there's some miracle cure to this predicament it would be unwise to fight frequently, especially since you are our host….’</p><p>‘Not to mention it does nothing. We’re literally sharing a body, we can’t do anything anyhow. Arguing is pointless when you can’t even look at the other person in the eyes…’</p><p>“Well that saves time. At least we don't have to worry about you two trying to punch us again…”</p><p>“Hey that was one time,” Alastor grumbled.</p><p>“It still hurt…”</p><p>“We know, we all fucking felt that…” Vox muttered,”Seriously, every time you're in pain, we feel it…”</p><p>Volastor blew out a puff of smoke, the hints of magic turning the smoke into a blue shark like before.</p><p>‘You made a smoke shark before, why do you keep doing it?’</p><p>‘Because, they are thinking about Vark…’</p><p>‘Who?’</p><p>‘He’s my pet hammerhead shark…’</p><p>‘Oh…’</p><p>“We’ve been thinking of him for a while. We’ve never met him personally but from what your memories are like Vox, he does sound like a fairly nice pet…”</p><p>Having Vox’s memories meant that he had access to what Vark was like. The fusion themselves had little to no life experience despite having existed for two months. They just recently adopted a new name for themselves and even then, it seemed like everyone still saw them as ‘Alastor’ despite the revelation. Nobody seemed to truly think of them as Volastor, simply viewing them as 'Half Alastor, Half Vox'. Nobody cared about them for them....</p><p>The only thing they had going for them outside of their strength was the memories they had of their components.</p><p>“At least you like us for who we are, right cloud Vark?” The shark then nudged them, ‘licking’ the fusion with their ‘tongue’. ”Aw...At least you see us for who we are…” They pet the cloud shark over the head, weakly smiling before their hand recoiled, the cloud vanishing into a puff of smoke upon contact."Oh...never mind. We forgot, you are a cloud. You wouldn't last against physical touch...."</p><p>The voices within them sometimes caused them pain, knowing they were not’ technically supposed to exist, knowing their existence was a freak accident did hurt. The others only wanted Alastor back, they didn't care about Volastor themselves.</p><p>Vox and Alastor didn't argue as much, but they didn't seem to enjoy being fused, Vox especially feeling as though he was missing out on his own personal life thanks to the merger, constantly getting the short straw out of everyone.</p><p>They didn't know what to do from there on, they had to act, not only for themselves but for their component’s sake. They were living their lives, this was their responsibility to take.</p><p>"We have to be strong, don't we?"</p><p>'Given where we are, that is a given...' Alastor muttered,'But don't worry, know that we're always with you...'</p><p>'Literally. We can't leave. Whatever you face, we have to face too...We know you didn't ask to exist or be created, and technically it is our fault, but that doesn't mean we can't stand together against the world....'</p><p>If Volastor could've hugged their components, they would've eagerly done so. Instead, they settled for hugging themselves, the closest they were going to get to hugging either of the overlords. They smiled genuinely, saying,"We're in this together, you two. We may not be friends, but we can tell you two are growing day by day. Maybe one day the two of you could be friends..."</p><p>'Ha, no!'</p><p>'Not a chance in hell...'</p><p>They chuckled at the flat responses,"We had a feeling you two would say that...Would've been surprised had you agreed honestly. At least we have you two around, you do make our lives less awful than usual..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you guys think in the comment section below! Love to hear your thoughts on what you were thinking during this chapter and who you thought was right.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the days went by, they had been approaching their third month of existence.</p><p>They weren’t going to leave, it was fairly difficult now that their secret was out. Everyone seemed unnerved by them. The worst out of everyone was Nifty, who treated them with contempt for taking away ‘her’ Alastor.</p><p>They were just barely three months old yet they were getting dog-piled with judgment. No matter what they did they still got scorn or distrust from the others.</p><p>As they were vaping, they pulled out Vox’s phone. They hadn’t used it up until now and considering the truth was out of the bag they saw no reason. As they scrolled through, they couldn’t help but notice Vox’s calendar app.</p><p>When they clicked on it, they noticed the sheer amount of things on it. Vox had loads of meetings in his schedule, all of which he had missed due to being part of a merger. Three months worth of missed work, the sheer amount of it was enough to make them cringe. So much time had passed and while they had been living Alastor's life for him, Vox's life had been neglected tremendously. The business meetings had all piled up and they were certain that this was only scratching the surface of how much Vox had missed out on.</p><p>‘Oh god...I’ve missed so much shit…I knew it was a lot, but damn…’</p><p>‘You had this much stuff?’</p><p>‘Obviously, I’m a media mogul, did you think I just laze around all day? I have missed well over a hundred meetings at this point. Who knows what's going on over there…’</p><p>Suddenly a notification from Vox-stagram popped up in their feed. They hit on it, now seeing Velvet and Valentino riding in Val’s limbo with the smaller overlord in the moth’s lap.</p><p>
  <strong>RadVelvetCake: Hey guys! I’m going to Luci’s place for a meeting! Won’t be posting for a while…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>P.S: Wish Vox would respond to me. It’s been three months and not a peep. I don't know what his problem is but if this is some joke I’m gonna be real mad. He better be at the meeting, I swear.</strong>
</p><p>“Meeting?”</p><p>‘FUCK!’ Vox shouted,’We had an overlord meeting! I forgot about those!’</p><p>‘And from the looks of it, we’ll have to go…’</p><p>‘We can’t go like this!’ Vox shouted,’The reaction from your crew was bad enough, the others seeing us would be an utter disaster!’</p><p>‘What choice do we have? We’re literally stuck like this and if we miss the meeting, there’s no doubt that it won't end well for us. Lucifer doesn't take it well to people missing out on his plans especially when he’s invited them personally. We’re required to be there, there’s no way to avoid this…’</p><p>‘Hate to admit it, but you're right. There’s no way out of this…We should just head over to Lucifer’s mansion and get it over with. No point hiding…’</p><p>‘Glad you saw it my way.’</p><p>Volastor then stood up and reluctantly headed to the door when suddenly,</p><p>“Hey Al-Volastor, where are you going?”</p><p>They turned, cursing as they saw Charlie approaching them,”We’re leaving. There’s an overlord meeting and we’re required to attend…”</p><p>“Oh...Are you sure you two wanna go like that?”</p><p>“What choice do we have? We’re stuck like this…”</p><p>“Fair point, but still. I don't think you should go alone. There’s going to be a lot of questions over this and I think that it would be unfair for you to do this alone…”</p><p>“We’re never alone…”</p><p>“You may not be, but that doesn't mean an extra hand wouldn't hurt. We can go together Volastor…”</p><p>They gave her a look,”Are you certain? Don't you have plans back here?”</p><p>“Don't worry, Vaggie’s got everything covered, we did most of the work together and everything is going smoothly. It won't be a problem, the hotel will be fine, I’m certain the meeting won’t take long anyhow.”</p><p>“Ok...If that’s alright with you. We’re thankful for your presence, Charlie. You're going to make this a lot easier than it would be normally.”</p><p>“Don't mention it, now come on, let’s get going, I know a short-cut to my dad’s place. Follow me!” Charlie grabbed their hand before leading them away, the fusion jumped a bit in surprise as they were dragged away.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Charlie wasn't lying when she said she knew the short-cut to Lucifer’s mansion. Normally getting there would take multiple hours, though it appeared it had only taken one hour on foot. By the time they had gotten there, it seemed like everyone else was already inside.</p><p>Volastor’s smile became strained, now appearing slightly nervous. Lucifer’s mansion was huge and they could see Valentino’s limbo stationed to the side. That meant the remaining V’s were already inside waiting for them.</p><p>“Charlie,we’re not certain about going anymore...This is...stressful…”</p><p>“Hey, Volastor, don't be like that. We’re almost at the gates.”</p><p>“Yes...but look at all those cars. Everyone’s here…”</p><p>“I know it's stressful, but you have to trust me. This meeting is required and since Vox and Alastor cannot attend the meeting themselves, you have to do so in their place. I know it's a lot, but this isn’t exactly something that’s up for debate.”</p><p>“We know but...it just feels...like a lot…”</p><p>“Don't worry, I’m gonna be by your side, Volastor. I promise, if you're going in, we’re gonna go in together. If you feel scared, you can cling onto me if you’d like.”</p><p>“That’s nice and all, but we still feel uneasy about this.”</p><p>“Is there anything I can do to make you feel less stressed? Maybe we can hug it out?”</p><p>They blushed before averting their gaze,”T-That is not necessary. We do not need hugs…”</p><p>“Are you sure? Hugs always make me feel comfortable…”</p><p>“We’d rather not..It’s rather embarrassing and it’d probably just stress us out even more.”</p><p>“Oh..ok. Guess that doesn't work for everyone. Don't worry, we can stick with hand-holding. You ready?”</p><p>Volastor gripped Charlie’s hand tightly, looking down before nodding, Vox and Alastor’s voices saying in unison,”We’re ready. Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>“Alright! That’s the spirit! Come on, let’s get up there, I promise it won’t be as bad as you think!” The princess smiled at them before leading them upwards towards the entrance, the Techno Demon’s body became tense as Charlie knocked on the door...</p><p>'Here goes nothing...' Volastor thought to themselves, biting their lip as the door came open.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was sick the other day but I'm better now! Finally finished this chapter! Tell me what you guys think and if you have any commentary you'd like to give! See ya next time and thanks for all the support! I can't believe we got this many views/kudos! You  all rock!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volastor braced themselves for the worst as they took a step inside, their walking pace slower than Charlie's. They looked down at the tile floor, doing their best to internally prepare themselves for the word, breath hitching as they drew closer to the large doors up ahead.</p><p>Lucifer's mansion was huge, they had to go down a large corridor to get access to the main rooms. Charlie took notice of their discomfort, clenching their hand warmly saying,"Don't worry, Vol, I'm here for you…"</p><p>Volastor blinked at the nickname, weakly smiling as they forced themselves to adopt a more confident stride. The fusion sighed as they approached the large door, knowing that the other overlords and the remaining Magne's were likely on the other side of the door.</p><p>"Are you ready, Vol?"</p><p>"Ready as we'll ever be…"</p><p>Charlie sighed as she pushed the door open, now seeing the other overlords. Volastor and Charlie didn't see Lucifer or Lilith, but they assumed they would show up at a later date. The moment the door flung open, the other overlords turned towards them.</p><p>They scanned the room, now seeing familiar faces around the room. While the fusion themselves don't personally know any of the other overlords, their components had recognized a few faces around. Everyone was sitting at a dinner table with separate chairs for each individual demon.</p><p>The fusion tensed upon noticing that all the other overlord's were eyeing them in particular. Nobody seemed to pick up on Charlie's presence, or if they did, they figured that Volastor was much more interesting than the princess.</p><p>'All eyes on us, huh?' Volastor thought,'Great…' Their smile strained as they eyed Charlie,"Darling, they're staring at us…"</p><p>"I know. I think everyone's kind of fascinated with you…Just hold onto me, it'll be fine…"</p><p>Volastor did so, holding onto Charlie's hand, doing their best to pretend that they weren't the center of attention. Unfortunately, as they were walking, they couldn't help but hear whispers from all sides.</p><p>"Did Alastor dye his hair? He doesn't look like himself..Looks kind of strange…"</p><p>"Something isn't right. This change is too great to be looked over."</p><p>"Maybe it's a trend."</p><p>More and more whispers were heard, the fusion bit their tongue,'Dammit…' They were attracting suspicion and they just barely got through the door. Of all the times to have all eyes on them, this wasn't the time they'd like to have it.</p><p>"You want a drink?" Charlie asked,"There's a table for drinks right over there." She motioned toward the bottles of drinks on the table. Lucifer had purchased loads of high quality alcohol every time there was a special occasion, he was the king of hell, he couldn't just serve cheap booze at a formal event.</p><p>That, and Lilith would berate Lucifer anyhow for not getting quality drinks when they were the richest and most powerful family in Hell. It'd look really bad if they got their guests cheap drinks that they themselves would end up consuming.</p><p>Since they had assigned seats, Volastor decided to sit in Alastor's chair, which was placed at the farther right corner. Charlie summoned a chair with her powers and made room for herself, squeezing in just so she could sit comfortable next to the fusion with a reassuring smile.</p><p>Volastor did their best to ignore the stares they received from other overlords. Charlie held their hand, giving a small squeeze as if to reassure them that things would be alright, though their expression made it clear they thought otherwise.</p><p>Suddenly, Lucifer and Lilith entered the room, the smaller king holding his cane and walking out with his wife's hand in his, "Hello ladies and gentleman. It's been quite a while since we last saw each other," Lucifer then scanned the room before doing a double take upon seeing Charlie. He paused before regaining his composure, "And it appears we have an additional guest. I didn't think we were inviting other people."</p><p>Lilith cocked an eyebrow,"Charlie, what are you doing here? This is an overlord meeting, you have no reason to be present…"</p><p>"Because I wanted to?"</p><p>"That is flimsiest excuse I've ever heard," Lucifer stated,"We're not dumb, we know you, Charlie. If you're going to be here, at least give us a reason. We know you're not interested in overlord disputes so I don't see any reason for you to be present."</p><p>Charlie tensed before stringing an excuse together to get her parents off her back,"Well I wanted to come with Al to see how things went around here…."</p><p>Lucifer didn't seem amused, "And you couldn't have just asked us?"</p><p>"What? You guys are always busy. Wouldn't want to interrupt your 'important meetings' am I right, mom? "Charlie shot her mother a glance of minor disdain while holding her fingers up in quotations.</p><p>Lilith seemed a bit unnerved by her daughter's new found attitude towards her but remained silent, shrugging this off.</p><p>Lucifer decided to divert the conversation, as the other overlords seemed a bit uncomfortable watching their family disputes. He then noticed something amiss and asked,"Anyhow, can I ask everyone something?"</p><p>Everyone turned to Lucifer.</p><p>"Where the hell is Vox? He's not at his seat…."</p><p>Volastor tensed,'Oh no…'</p><p>"Perhaps Valentino and Velvet know. They are his friends," Lilith stated,"Do tell us why Vox is late, Lucifer and I don't like waiting for late guests, especially since there was no warning ahead of time."</p><p>"We don't know," Val said flatly.</p><p>"What do you mean you don't?" Lucifer asked,"How do you not know where he is? You live with him."</p><p>Velvet frowned, the doll demon's eyes darkening,"Yeah, we did. Until he stopped showing up. Vox just walked out on us and didn't come back. It's been like three months and we don't know where he is.</p><p>"This is ridiculous. You're telling me you two can't locate a walking TV? How can you miss him?"</p><p>"The Pride sector is rather large," Rosie mentioned,"It'd be pretty hard to find one person with the amount of sinners here."</p><p>"Aren't you his boyfriend, can't you just contact him and tell him to show up?" Lucifer demanded.</p><p>"How am I supposed to know where he is if he doesn't answer me? Vox hasn't responded to anything me or Velvet sent him. We've been spamming non-stop and we've got nothing from him!"</p><p>"We even reported him missing and put up a hefty amount of cash for some losers to go try and find him. Everyone's come up empty handed. Nobody has seen him and he's not active on any of his social media. How are we supposed to find him if he refuses to answer us?"</p><p>"Regardless, I find it ridiculous that Vox can't be bothered to show up. This meeting is a requirement for all overlords regardless of power or rank and I expect my higher ranking overlords to show up at the one time of the year they are required to be here."</p><p>"Well what do you want us to do about it?" Velvet asked,"We can't contact him. It's been three months and we got nothing."</p><p>Lilith paused,"I say we all wait until he shows up. The meeting can't exactly start and since he hasn't been declared deceased we can afford to wait."</p><p>"What? But we have lives outside of this meeting!" Velvet growled.</p><p>"You can afford to wait. We'll wait as long as we have to until he shows up."</p><p>The other overlords groaned in annoyance. Great, they were now being held against their wills because one person refused to show up. Just wonderful.</p><p>"Can't believe this," Val muttered,"We're being cooped up in here all because Vox is being a little brat and not showing. Now we're paying the price because of him…"</p><p>"This is so dumb…" The doll demon complained,"I'm gonna tell my followers this meeting sucks…"</p><p>Charlie frowned, everyone seemed rather angry at the turn of events. Volastor was shaking, fist clenching. Charlie had to admit, their grip was actually starting to hurt.</p><p>"Are you ok?"</p><p>They didn't answer, now looking up. They knew they had to tell the truth, there was no other way to leave the meeting otherwise. Lucifer would just keep them trapped until he got what he wanted.</p><p>Charlie tried stopping them but she was shaken off., the taller overlord gave her a small smile before taking a stand, straightening their posture and remaining dignified.</p><p>'We can't stand idle while this is happening. We've waited far too long, it's time to get this over with. We cannot hide forever...' They cleared their throat and said, "There's no need to halt this meeting, your highness.."</p><p>"Why?" Lucifer asked,"Vox hasn't shown up yet. Now take a seat Alastor."</p><p>"No.." They snapped,"We won't."</p><p>"We?" Lilith asked, now cocking an eyebrow,"Whose we? I only see one man before me, have you lost your senses Alastor?"</p><p>"We're not Alastor…"</p><p>Lucifer narrowed his eyes,"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is this some prank, Al? Because it's not funny. Sit down before I make you."</p><p>"We won't sit down, not only because we have no desire to, but because Vox is standing right here!"</p><p>With the expedition of Charlie and Volastor, everyone's heads turned to try to locate Vox, confused when they didn't see him.</p><p>"Where? Has he gone invisible?" Lucifer asked,"Because I sure as hell don't see him."</p><p>Volastor growled, clenching their fists. They then said,"You don't understand, Lucifer. Vox has been here the entire time. Within me…"</p><p>The other's now looked slightly disturbed. Velvet suddenly shouted,"What the hell are you talking about!? What have you done to Vox, Alastor!? What have you done? Where is he!?"</p><p>"We haven't done anything to him, he's right here, Velvet. Not physically, but we have his memories and his powers…"</p><p>"This is nonsense! What have you done to Vox, Alastor!? This is insane, you're making this up!" Val exclaimed.</p><p>"We've done nothing to him..he's a part of us. We can prove it to."</p><p>Everyone gave them a skeptical look, Charlie now concerned about where this was going.</p><p>'How do we explain?' Alastor asked.</p><p>'Don't worry, I got this...We just need to take our shirt off.'</p><p>'What?'</p><p>'Trust me..This'll prove it.'</p><p>Volastor made a face before reluctantly removing their upper clothing. Charlie kept her eyes on them, trying to avert her gaze but failing while having a light blush coming over her face. They then showed their back,"Take a look at this Val, this is your work."</p><p>Valentino's eyes widened when he saw the scars on Volastor's back. He had given those scars to Vox when they were having sex with each other, most of them were due to how rough Val was with his nails and being careless.</p><p>"Holy shit…" Val placed a hand on their back, the fusion resisting the urge to recoil from the touch,"Vox, are you actually in there?"</p><p>They nodded,"He's here...Trust us…"</p><p>"Wait, so what even are you? You're not Alastor and you sure as hell ain't Vox…"</p><p>"We're Volastor…" They replied,"We are a fusion of both Alastor and Vox."</p><p>Everyone else in the room gasped in shock, the revelation was enough to even momentarily shatter Lilith's cool demeanor ever so slightly.</p><p>"How long have you been like this?" Velvet asked.</p><p>"We've been like this for three months…"</p><p>Velvet and Val fell silent. It all made sense now, Vox couldn't contact them even if he wanted to. He was part of an entirely different entity who seemed to have a mind of their own.</p><p>"How did this happen?" Val asked,"You didn't fuse on purpose did you?"</p><p>They shook their head,"Of course not. This fusion was not on purpose."</p><p>"So how did it happen?"</p><p>"We can discuss that at a later date. For now, I say we continue the meeting as usual until further notice. We still have things to discuss." Lilith intervened , putting the topic of fusion on hold,"Though I believe once this is over an explanation is in order, Volastor…"</p><p>The fusion nodded before putting their uniform back on, now averting their gaze. Charlie patted them on the shoulder, the fusion doing their best to not jump upon feeling this contact,"Don't worry, I'm here for you…"</p><p>"Thanks princess, your kindness is appreciated…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you guys think so far! Would love to hear your reviews/comments below! Love the support guys, keep it up!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volastor remained silent throughout the rest of the meeting, not desiring any questions from the other overlords. Charlie remained at their side, trying to ease the tension in the room. The moment Lucifer allowed the overlords to prance around the mansion at their leisure(on the threat they didn't destroy anything within), allowing them rise from their seats.</p><p>Volastor tried to find an exit, however Lucifer then said,”Hold on, you two. You're not going anywhere. I think it’s time we all had a little talk about this predicament. Right Lilith?”</p><p>“Indeed. And I’m certain Valentino and Velvet agree…”</p><p>Volastor growled, eyes now filled with worry,’Dammit…’ They sighed,”Do we have to?”</p><p>“I wasn’t asking,” Lucifer clarified,”Now come along, we have a lot to discuss.”</p><p>“Dad! Let Me come too!”</p><p>“Ugh seriously? This has nothing to do with you, back off,” Velvet growled.</p><p>“It has everything to do with me, Volastor has been staying at my hotel for three months, I have every right to be concerned about them. I’m coming with them for support.”</p><p>“Ugh, whatever,” Val muttered,”Let’s just get this over with. We don't have all day.”</p><p>“Agreed, thankfully I know a place that will give us the privacy we desire…” Lilith motioned for everyone to come forward, Volastor giving Charlie a weary glance as they followed the royal powers around the mansion.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Charlie’s eyes wandered across the mansion as they walked down the halls. She had been raised here but she hadn’t been around this part of the mansion in some time, mainly because it was of no interest to her. The princess’s fond memories of their home were mostly in her room, not in the other areas and she didn’t feel comfortable walking side by side with her parents, preferring to stay in the back with Volastor.</p><p>They eventually reached a hallway and Lucifer tapped his cane,”Alright, I think we should be fine here. No other guests have access to this place and it’ll give us the perfect opportunity to discuss this predicament.”</p><p>“Indeed, though I think all of us would like to know how this happened.”</p><p>Charlie opened her mouth,”Well-</p><p>“Charlie, we’d greatly appreciate it if you let Alastor and Vox speak for themselves,” Lucifer said,”They are grown adults, they don't need you speaking for them. Right boys? You don't need my daughter to speak for you two, do you?”</p><p>“We don't….”</p><p>“Good, then would you explain how in the hell this happened?”</p><p>Volastor took a sigh,“Well Vox and Alastor were fighting, you know, rivalry and all. They wanted to settle the debate of who was better once and for all at some point and they charged at each other with everything they had in hopes to take the other out in a last ditch effort to prove to all of hell who is best...As you can see, that didn’t exactly go as planned, as the power of the blast was enough to merge their bodies and consciousness, creating us in the process…”</p><p>Valentino narrowed his eyes, taking out a cigar,”So lemme get this straight, you two basically couldn’t stop fucking around and decided to have a dick measuring contest only for it backfire in your faces. Is that right?”</p><p>Volastor rubbed their arms. Technically Valentino was right, but they’d rather not admit it to the moth’s face.</p><p>“Figures. I knew this rivalry would bite you two in the ass eventually. Just didn't think it’d end up like this…”</p><p>“I don't think anyone expected this to be fair,” Lilith mentioned, hands on her hips.</p><p>“So are you gonna separate or what?” Velvet asked.</p><p>“What?” They asked,”N-No...Of course not.”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘of course not’? You have to defuse, you two can't stay like that. Quit messing around and separate at once. This little fusion fiasco is getting on my nerves and you two screwing around isn’t helping my mood.”</p><p>“But we-”</p><p>Valentino grabbed the fusion up close, the pimp giving Volastor a nasty glare,”Now are you gonna cooperate or what, Voxy? Because I’m tired of this little prank of yours. This game has gone on long enough. It’s time to separate!”</p><p>Volastor snarled before sighing, closing their eyes. Once again, they tried to find the power within themselves to break the merger but to no avail.”We can’t…”</p><p>“What do you mean you can't!? Quit messing around and defuse this instant!”</p><p>“Valentino! Volastor cannot defuse on his own!” Charlie snapped, now pushing the taller overlord away from them with teeth bared,”Back off!”</p><p>“He’s my boyfriend, princess! You have no right to keep him from me!”</p><p>“Volastor is not yours, they are their own person. Besides, don't you think they tried defusing before!? It didn’t work and it wont work here! They can’t defuse by themselves, it's simply not within their power!”</p><p>“If they can’t do it themselves, then why maybe someone else can,” Velvet said,”Hey Lucifer, Lilith, can one of you do anything about this? This seems like something only super strong people can deal with.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Lucifer mumbled,”I’ve never seen anything like this before. I suppose I can try putting an end to this merger. It would certainly make all of our lives easier if you were in two pieces again…”</p><p>Lucifer approached and used his magic to try defusing Volastor. His palm glowed white as power coursed through his veins. The King narrowed his eyes when he saw nothing happening,”Perhaps more power needs to be used…”</p><p>“Do it,” Val ordered,”This has gone on for far too long…”</p><p>Lucifer used more power, attempting to separate the fused being. Volastor suddenly glowed white, Charlie now looking apprehensive and fearing the worst.</p><p>“More power,” Val encouraged.</p><p>“Dad, don't. This isn’t a good idea and-”</p><p>Lucifer ignored his daughter’s warnings and continued doing so, using even more of his power. Volastor suddenly started screaming agony due to the amount of power the King was exerting towards them,”AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! MAKE IT STOP!”</p><p>Charlie shouted,”Dad, stop! You're hurting them!”</p><p>“We need to be sure…” Lucifer stated,”Lilith, hold our daughter back. We have to see if this fusion is reversible.”</p><p>“Honey, I know it's hard, but your father is trying to concentrate…” Lilith sighed reassuringly , trying to soothe Charlie, who was trying to escape from her arms but failing miserably. The Queen was a lot stronger than she looked and Charlie wasn’t able to free herself from her.</p><p>Charlie’s pleas fell on deaf ears as Volastor continued screeching in agony, clutching their body in pain as their voice became more staticky and robotic, glitches more evident,”VAL! VELVET! HELP ME! PLEASE! MAKE THE PAIN STOP!” Vox must’ve taken over the fusion long enough to scream out a call for help, his voice becoming more powerful than Alastor’s in that moment.</p><p>“It's working!” Val grinned,”Keep going! We’re so close! This is going to work...I can tell.” The pimp’s smile became wider by the second, the screams he heard were soothing to his ears like a graceful symphony.</p><p>Velvet’s eyes widened, readying her phone to take a picture,”Woah..It's so bright…”</p><p>‘The pain...it hurts…’ The fusion thought, it felt as though they were being pulled apart by the seams. Their being was at war with themselves and they were screaming in agony, knowing that if Lucifer’s magic worked, they would no longer exist…</p><p>Volastor began twitching violently before their eyes snapped open, a wave of magic surrounding the area as the ground began to shake and causing all nearby items to shatter/crack. When it felt like Lucifer’s magic would defuse them, a large blast blinded everyone.</p><p>The next thing everyone knew, they were all on the ground, Lucifer himself knocked into the wall from the sheer force of their attack. Even Valentino, who wasn’t that close, ended up falling over his own heels.</p><p>“Oh my…” Lilith quickly leapt at her husband, holding his hand,”Are you alright? You have a large gash on your cheek.” Lucifer’s left cheek was bleeding, a trickle of scarlet running down the side of his pale white skin, his hair becoming slightly unkempt just for the mere attack along with everyone else.</p><p>“I’m fine…” Lucifer used some of his magic to heal his wounds, eyes narrowing at Volastor,”You're a lot tougher than you look, I’ll say that much. I expected there to be a power increase but that was something else.”</p><p>“Er...Thanks…” They replied, rubbing the back of their neck nervously.</p><p>“Dad, what just happened?”</p><p>“If I had to guess, Volastor’s soul refused to mend and allow itself to be defused. I was attempting to separate both Vox’s and Alastor’s souls, but it appears too strong for me to break.”</p><p>“So what does that mean?” Velvet asked.</p><p>“It means that breaking the merger is impossible, or at the very least, it is beyond my power.”</p><p>“What?” Val asked,”How is that possible!?”</p><p>“I don't know, but it appears Volastor’s soul is too strong, too tightly knit together to be separated by pure magic. The hold between the fusion must be really strong if I can’t break it...I’m not certain what you two got yourselves into, but I think you're my beyond help at this point.”</p><p>Charlie then rushed over to Volastor,”Are you ok? You were screaming and it seemed like you were in a lot of pain….”</p><p>“We’re fine…” They assured, now rubbing their temple,”We’re just light-headed, that’s all…”</p><p>“So does that mean that Vox and Alastor are stuck like this?” Velvet asked.</p><p>“It appears so. I think this situation is out of our hands, Volastor’s soul is simply too strong to defuse and considering the blast that hit us, it would be unwise to trigger that attack again with more force. It might end up causing more damage…” Lilith warned, motion towards the broken glass and vases.</p><p>Valentino and Velvet seemed rather apprehensive at this news, the pimp snarled,”Wonderful. This is just perfect. Can’t believe you two got yourselves into this mess, now you're stuck like this until further notice…”</p><p>“This sucks…”</p><p>“Hey hey, you two. No need to be so negative. We still have a party, we can at least try enjoying that…” Charlie piped up.</p><p>The two overlords rolled their eyes, Velvet muttering a snarky ‘whatever’ before turning to leave. The others followed after, joining the party. Some guests questioned what that ‘rumbling’ was, Charlie making the excuse that some of their vases fell. It was an obvious lie, but Charlie and Volastor ignored any questions about the room and Lucifer and Lilith followed after.</p><p>As the hours passed, it was starting to get late. The party died down, Velvet already found herself drunk on mere soda, her alcohol tolerance being the lowest out of the V’s. Valentino had her over his shoulder, the drunk overload hiccuping and slurring her sentences,”Hicc! H-Hey Val...Ain't that uni-corn looking pretty?”</p><p>“That’s the punch bowl…”</p><p>She then erupted into a fit of giggles,“Punch bowl, unicorn? What’s the difference? Hic! Hic!”</p><p>Valentino rolled his eyes. This always happened whenever Velvet got ‘drunk’, he had dealt with it too many times to get fazed by her antics anymore. That, and Velvet was already a bit nuts, so being drunk only amplified it by 10.</p><p>Volastor cringed,”So is she going to be ok?”</p><p>“She’ll be fine,” Val said,”She’ll be out like a light sooner or later. Probably will be hung over in the morning but otherwise she’s ‘normal’ as she can be. She’ll be back to her old self and forget this ever happened.”</p><p>“Oh, ok…”</p><p>“So what now?” Charlie asked.</p><p>“Leaving obviously, it's getting late and the party’s been dead for fifteen minutes,” Val retorted before turning his head,”And you're coming with us too, Voxy. No ifs or buts.”</p><p>“Hey, Volastor didn’t say if he wanted to go with you or not! You can’t just force them to go with you!”</p><p>“I can and I will. Listen princes, I know you think you're the boss here, but I’m gonna tell you what. Vox has been missing out on THREE MONTHS worth of work. Do you have a single clue what this fusion has cost us? While you were busy clowning around we had to hire people to fill in for Vox to the best of their ability. Do you have a single clue how much shit Vox has to do on a daily basis? The adverts? The shit he has to sell? The media he manages? You think all that just manages itself?”</p><p>“No..”</p><p>“Then you should understand why we need Vox back. He needs to come with us, he’s missed too much shit and we’ve wasted too much money and time over this bullshit. Vox needs to come home with us to the Studio, it's his home and he belongs there.And he’s going whether he likes it or not.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Charlie, let us go.”</p><p>“What? But-”</p><p>“It's our decision. Val has a point, we’ve missed out on so much it wouldn’t be fair to just let Vox’s life crumble. We’ve lived Alastor’s life for him long enough, we’re certain you can manage things at the hotel for us in our absence…”</p><p>“See, he sees it my way too,” Val cooed,”With that settled, I do believe we should be taking our leave. It’s time we hit the road and leave this joint.”</p><p>“Can I at least follow you to your car?”</p><p>Valentino rolled his eyes,”Ugh...fine. Since you're so damn insistent…”</p><p>They walked towards the limo, one of Valentino’s servants opening the door for them. Valentino placed Velvet on the separate seats before making room for himself in one of the seats. The pimp then beckons the fusion to come towards him with a sleazy grin,”Voxy, it's time to hit the road. You better get that tight ass in here before I force you in myself~”</p><p>The fusion’s back straightened, taking a deep breath as they forced themselves in the vehicle. They winced, noticing that Val’s hand was on their thigh. Pretending his hand wasn’t there, they looked out the window, seeing Charlie giving them a solemn look as she waved,”Bye Vol! Please come back when you can!”</p><p>Volastor nodded their head, weakly smiling as they waved goodbye to Charlie. The window soon rolled up and the car zoomed out, Volastor looking back from the back window to try and keep Charlie in their line of sight before she became smaller and smaller. It didn't take long for Charlie to be a mere blip and vanish from sight.</p><p>Valentino narrowed his eyes,”You know you can’t see her anymore, Voxy. No point at waving at someone who can’t see you and vice versa.”</p><p>“We know…We just-”</p><p>“Just what? Don't tell me you thought she was a friend, Voxy? She’s just using you.”</p><p>‘That’s not true…’ Alastor growled,’She’s too sweet for that…’</p><p>‘Yeah…’</p><p>“No, she’s not. Charlie likes us…”</p><p>“Who cares? She’s not important anymore, Vox. Come on, its time you focus on something actually important…Now sit down.” Val scowled when he noticed Volastor wasn't paying attention to him, preferring to look out the window instead of obeying his commands."Voxy sit down. I'm warning you, do as I say."<br/><br/>No response.<br/><br/>"Grr!"</p><p>SMACK!</p><p><strong>“Ah!”</strong> Volastor gasped, feeling a burning sting on their rear, a rough hand slapping them from behind.Their eyes widened, face burning with embarrassment and rage as they realized what had just happened.Their neck snapping towards Val,”Did you just hit our ass!?”</p><p>“Duh, what did you think I did? You weren't sitting down so I had to punish you since you were being a bad boy.”</p><p>‘PUNISH US!? What are we, five!?’ Alastor screeched,’Stupid perverted purple trash bag! How dare he put his hands on us! Why I oughta-’</p><p>‘Al, calm down. We can’t attack him. Especially not while we’re in a moving vehicle.’</p><p>‘Fine…’</p><p>Volastor sneered at him,”You're treading on thin ice, Val. Do not touch us like that again. That is a warning...”</p><p>Val chuckled at this threat,“Aw, you're cute when you're mad, Voxy…”</p><p>“We’re about to get real damn adorable in five seconds…”</p><p>The pimp scoffed,”Whatever. Come on Voxy, quit being such a grump and relax. No need to get so hostile, I was only playing.”</p><p>‘Just playing. Ha, what a bunch of bs,’ Volastor thought flatly before sitting normally. Val’s hand soon wrapped around their waist, much to their growing discomfort.</p><p>This was going to be a long day....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you guys think of this chapter! Tell me your opinions below, love to hear feedback from any of you readers! Also, thanks for 1673 views! Keep up the support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Three V’s arrived at the Studio. Valentino put Velvet to bed, figuring that she’d wake up in the morning once the hangover came around. Volastor watched Val put her to bed, slightly concerned as she hadn’t moved since she was placed inside the limbo.</p><p>“Don't worry Voxy, she’ll wake up in the morning. Hungover, but otherwise perfectly fine,” Val assured,”You know she can’t handle alcohol, the smallest drop and she’s already drunk.”</p><p>“We suppose so…”</p><p>The fusion tensed when Val’s hand wrapped around their waist,”Come on Voxy, it's time we go to bed. I think we’re both rather tired after what happened today…”</p><p>“We’d rather not…”</p><p>Val's tone became bitter as he snapped with,“I wasn't asking, Voxy…” His grip on their waist became harsher and the fusion gasped. Valentino was a lot stronger than his thin build gave off and even they felt pain from his grip.</p><p>“Ok fine. We'll go…”</p><p>“That's exactly what I wanted to hear you say,” Val grinned, his voice returning back to its slick and smooth tone.</p><p>Volastor reluctantly followed Valentino down the hallway. When they reached Valentino’s room, the bed large enough to fit even Valentino, who was one of the taller demons. Val’s room was heart themed, everything seemed littered with red-pink hearts with a mix of black.</p><p>The pimp slipped into bed before motioning his claw towards them.``Come to me, Voxy. You know you want too~”</p><p>‘Blegh…’ Alastor sounded disgusted, making a noise.’No we don't…’</p><p>‘Just go,’ Vox said,’He’ll pull a hissy fit if he doesn't get what he wants…’</p><p>“Tch!” Volastor rolled their eyes before entering the bed and placed their head on a plush pillow.</p><p>As they tried to fall asleep, they felt Val’s hands on their chest, waist and rear. This was enough to get on their nerves but they resisted the urge to move away, just barley keeping off the shivers.</p><p>"Ah!" Their eyes widened when they felt Val’s hand caressing their crotch.</p><p>‘What the? Now!?’</p><p>Alastor shrieked,‘EEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!! He’s touching us! Get him off!’</p><p>The fusion suddenly kicked Valentino in the side, forcing him off the bed with a twisted grin on their face as their left eye twitched.</p><p>“ARGH! What the hell is your problem!?”</p><p>“What the hell is our problem? You're touching us when we’re trying to sleep! Can’t you see we’re not in the mood?”</p><p>“Oh come on, we have sex like this all the time. What’s the difference?”</p><p>“The difference is there is an Alastor within me and he doesn't like being touched. Besides, we’re tired and we don’t want to deal with this shit after that hellish meeting.”</p><p>Valentino scoffed,”That meeting is gonna be the least of your worries when you wake up..”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“You’ll see…”</p><p>They didn’t bother questioning the moth, deciding it was best to go to sleep. They’d deal with that problem in the morning, but right now, they decided to not dwell on it.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Valentino dropped twenty stacks of paper on their(Vox’s) desk,”And this is the stack of missed work you’ve accumulated from your absence.”</p><p>Volastor groaned. They had expected it to be a lot but that didn't make looking at twenty stacks of paperwork any easier.”Great...So is that it?”</p><p>“Oh wait, I forgot! That’s only the first month. That stacks of paper over there are the other months you’ve missed out on.” Val motioned to the forty stacks of paper that reached Volastor’s waist in height. The fusion’s jaw dropped, their mouth slack,”You’ve got to be fucking with us….”</p><p>“Wish I was.” Volastor shot him a glare, the pimp laughing it off” And don't give me that look, you should've known that this would happen. You missed out on three months worth of work and you suddenly act surprised when it’s a handful.”</p><p>“It's literally sixty stacks of paperwork…”</p><p>“I know. And that doesn't’ even mention the phone calls and meetings you’ve got to make up, this is just scratching the surface. Have fun, Voxy, I’d love to stick around and watch but I’ve got a show to watch. Have fun~”</p><p>Volastor looked at the amount of paperwork with a sigh.”Goddammit Val…” They took a deep breath,”Gotta calm down.We can do this, just pretend it’s not that much work and we’ll get through this. Just smile and say it's ok…”</p><p>‘It's not ok..’ Al muttered.</p><p>‘Shut up, you're not helping our cause…’</p><p>‘I’m stating facts.’</p><p>‘We don't need your facts now! It's already bad enough as it is!’</p><p>“Can you two shut up?” Volastor asked,”You're giving me a headache…”</p><p>‘Sorry…’</p><p>The fusion shook their head,”It's fine. Look, let's just try getting along and bear through this. I’m certain we’ll get this work done...eventually…”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>‘Twentieth paper in the stack in...We feel like we’re going to die…’ Volastor thought, slamming their head against the desk. If they had to read another paper they were going to go mad. So much work and they hadn’t even gotten through the first stack.”Ugh...so tiring…”</p><p>That didn’t even mention the amount of calls they had gone through, of which they had to pretend to be Vox to avoid explaining their situation to some lower class demon on the phone. The fact they had to deal with multiple calls didn’t make things any better.</p><p>‘Perhaps we should take a break…’ Alastor suggested wearily.</p><p>‘Yeah, this is too tiring to keep up. Let’s go do something else. Val isn’t here and Velvet’s probably doing something else so we can do what we want.’</p><p>‘Thank god Valentino is gone, he was starting to get on my damn nerves. I swear, if we were in our original bodies he would be missing limbs after what he tried pulling on us last night.’</p><p>‘I know. He’s so damn persistent that it's honestly getting annoying. At least he’s gone for now. We shouldn't have to worry about him for a while.’</p><p>Volastor stood up from their seat and walked out the office.Parched, the fusion made some coffee(black) and some cereal. They hadn’t eaten earlier so they figured to start breakfast for themselves even if it was on the late side.</p><p>As they ate breakfast, Velvet suddenly asked,”Hey Vox, you gonna update your social media now that you're back, right?”</p><p>“Actually we hadn’t thought about that. Perhaps at another time, we’re rather not do that at the moment.”</p><p>“But if you do you’ll get some much attention if they see you like this! Think of all the likes and shares it’ll get on Voxstagram!”</p><p>“Velvet, we’d rather no-”</p><p>Velvet suddenly launched herself at them, now posing for a picture. The fusion had no time to react, their eyes wide and their smile noticeably lowered in the heat of the moment.”Say cheese!” She snapped the photo before they could try to protest.</p><p>“What the hell is your problem!?”</p><p>“I was taking a picture of you to share on the internet, duh!”</p><p>“We don't want a picture of us online! We’re not ready to come out yet about our merger!”</p><p>“Uh, whoops. Too late, already posted.”</p><p>“VELVET! Give us that!” They snatched her phone from her, horrified to see that the photo of them was already gaining traction.</p><p>RadVelvetCakes: Check out me and Vox! We finally found him..sort of! He and All kind of fused together. Crazy right? Still Vox to me tho!</p><p>‘Oh come on!’ Vox shouted,’She just had to post it now!?’</p><p>‘Dammit. Stupid modern technology! Now it's all over hell!’</p><p>Volastor then felt their phone ring. They had thousands of notifications from Vox’s account. They knew it had everything to do with Velvet’s newest post and they weren’t happy. They wanted to come clean on their own but Velvet had ruined it in favor of getting more clicks.</p><p>“Ugh...Just great…”</p><p>“Hey! I thought you’d be happy to get views! What’s with the face?”</p><p>“You posted a photo of us without our consent and now we’re getting swarmed with messages that we don't even want to read! Why did you do that!?”</p><p>“Woah, chill. It's just a photo. Besides, it was gonna get found out eventually, better to get it over with and enjoy the attention!”</p><p>“Easy for you to say! You're the not the one made up of two beings and have to live both lives at the same time!”</p><p>“I know! Sucks to be you, but it ain't all bad!” She laughed before running off. The fusion stomped their feet in annoyance.</p><p>Volastor cursed,“Damned clown…” Of all the times they could tolerate Velvet’s antics, this went one of those times and it was definitely going to bite them the next morning…</p><p>They then turned, feeling as though they were forgetting something. Something important…</p><p>‘Vark!’ Vox shouted.</p><p>‘What about him?’ Alastor asked,’Why are you bringing up your shark now?’</p><p>‘We haven't seen him the entire time!’ Vox stated,’We’ve been here for a while, he should’ve shown his face around us by now.’</p><p>‘Odd….perhaps he’s in one of the rooms we haven't checked.’</p><p>Volastor began walking around the area, calling out,”Vark! Come on out!”</p><p> </p><p>Volastor found themselves getting annoyed when they hadn’t found a trace of Vark. You’d think they’d be able to locate a giant hammerhead in a place like this, but it appeared Vark was surprisingly good at hiding for a creature of his caliber.</p><p>‘How many places can a shark be!?’ Alastor shouted.</p><p>‘I don't know, but it's getting annoying how we’re still empty handed!’</p><p>They had searched for fifteen minutes(Val’s studio was rather large) and they were ready to give up and figured they’d try again another day. However they noticed that the door to Vox’s room was ajar and decided to try their luck one last time.</p><p>They peeked inside, seeing Vark on Vox’s bed with a box of treats in his mouth. Judging by the worn state of the box, Vark had seemingly eaten all of the food inside. The shark didn’t seem to notice them, now making new holes in the box.</p><p>“Vark?”</p><p>The shark looked up when called, attention now diverted towards the fusion. Vark titled his head, seemingly confused at who he deemed to be a new person at the studio. Occasionally Val would let his workers stay in the Studio for some time but usually no one other than the three V’s stayed there. To Vark, he may as well have been looking at a new person, but the shark did smell something familiar about the person before him. A scent he recognized but couldn’t identify properly due to the contrasting smell.</p><p>“Come here, Vark. Come to us,” They called, beckoning the shark towards them.</p><p>Vark stared at them, not moving an inch.</p><p>The fusion paused,’Why isn’t he moving? Does he not recognize us?’ Vark looked at them like they were a stranger and seemed apprehensive about getting close. Volastor tried to take a step forward only for Vark to back up on the bed.’Dammit. He’s scared of us...Better change tactics…’</p><p>“You want Vox, huh?” They asked.</p><p>Vark looked at them before nodding. Hell’s animals were a lot more intelligent than their earth counterparts and while Vark aced like a dog, he appeared to be able to understand what Vox said to him from time to time.</p><p>“You don't have to wait, Vark. He’s right here…”</p><p>Vark turned his head, as if trying to find Vox in the room. Seeing nothing, he gave them a confused glance.</p><p>“No Vark, Vox isn’t hiding in the room. He’s standing right here. Well not technically but in a way.”</p><p>Vark’s face became skeptical. He still didn’t register that Volastor was technically his owner and seemed to think this was some kind of trick.</p><p>‘We should probably explain our situation to him…’</p><p>‘Would he even understand?’</p><p>‘Vark is smarter than he looks. I’m certain he’ll understand if we explain it well enough.’</p><p>The fusion sighed, getting closer to Vark. They reached the bed and said,We understand if you don't get what we’re trying to say, Vark. We weren’t exactly clear earlier, but we’ll break it down for you. You see…Vox doesn't exist anymore…”</p><p>Vark paused, seemingly processing this information. The fusion didn’t think that Vark understood at first, at least until they saw the shark’s eyes well up with tears.</p><p>‘What!? He’s crying!? Why!?’</p><p>‘Perhaps saying you don't exist anymore was not the right choice of words…’</p><p>“Dammit!” Volastor cursed,”H-Hey now, don't cry, Vark. We didn’t mean it like that. Vox is still here, he’s just…not here physically. You see, we’re a fusion made up of Vox and Alastor. You don't know Alastor and you likely never will because they are both a part of us.”</p><p>Vark began crying, whining and whimpering as tears fell down from his eyes.</p><p>‘We’re making it worse!’ Volastor thought,”Vark, come on. Vox may not exist physically anymore, but we have all of his memories and that’s what matters. We still have fond memories of you, they may not be our own but they are still highly treasured…”</p><p>Vark sniffled, tears still in his eyes. Volastor wiped Vark’s tears with his sleeve,”Don't worry boy, it’ll be OK. We promise...If Vox was here we promise he’d be so happy to be back around you. He can’t do that, but we’ll do it in his place…”</p><p>Volastor suddenly felt something wet stream down their face.’Dammit are we crying? How can that be? We shouldn't be crying, we’re not supposed to-’</p><p>Vark suddenly licked his cheek.</p><p>“Aw...Thanks boy…” They pet the shark over the head, who smiled weakly in return at the display of affection. He still seemed shaken up over Vox’s absence and the revelation he don't exist anymore, but he seemed to stopped crying…”We love you so much, Vark…”</p><p>For once, the fusion felt genuine happiness. At least the shark seemed to finally warm up to them. Perhaps the Studio had some positives after all despite all the negatives it had struck with them...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for 1853 views guys! Tell me what you guys think of this chapter below, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter so far! All feedback/criticism is appreciated! Keep up the support dudes, it's the only reason I'm still typing this stuff up!</p><p>Also Valentino is a dick lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just heard Character insta’s weren’t canon. Wished they said it sooner but whatever. I’m already twenty chaps in, no point in stopping cause the info ain't accurate and we don't even have an official episode yet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volastor was managing another stack of paper through the pile. By now they had gotten through the first month of work by the end of their first month at the Studio, something they considered an accomplishment.</p><p>The pile was getting shorter day by day, perhaps by the second month they’d make up all the paperwork Vox had missed, though the meetings and adverts were another thing coming, they figured starting off one step at a time was better than rushing.</p><p>As they were working, they noticed someone calling their(Vox’s) phone,”Hm? Whose this?” They immediately growled when they saw Valentino’s number,”Dammit. What does he want?”</p><p>‘Do we have to answer?’</p><p>‘Val will have hissy fit if we don’t…’</p><p>‘Pick it up. We don’t want to hear his voice anymore than necessary…’</p><p>The fusion picked up the phone, forcing out a faux-jolly,”Hello! Volastor speaking!”</p><p>“Voxy, glad to have you on the phone. You see, now that you're back I was wondering if you’d be able to go on a date with me.”</p><p>“What? Now? Val, we’re still doing our work and-”</p><p>“Oh can it. Your work can wait, I’m way more important than those losers you hire anyway. Besides, one day out won’t kill you.”</p><p>“Val we have a schedule. We can’t just drop what we’re doing just because you want us to..”</p><p>“Voxy, I wasn't asking if you wanted to go on a date. I’m telling you to go on a date with me. I already have the damn thing scheduled and you're not wasting my money and time just because you want to dig your nose into your paperwork. I’ve already called an uber for you so your ass better show up.”</p><p>“Val we don't want to-”</p><p>The moth had already hung up the phone, much to the chagrin of the fusion. They growled in frustration, anger blazing within them,”Stupid rat, can’t believe him. He schedules a date while we’re still drowning in work. He only cares about his business and interrupts ours…”</p><p>‘Typical Val. He always does this. Even before this merger he always decided to cut in and schedule random bullshit out of the blue and expects me to go over there because he says so.’ Valentino had this tendency of not caring about other's work schedules, even his own overlord friends weren't safe from this. Val often just scheduled things without telling them and would throw a fit if they didn't go to the event they hadn't even planned on going to.</p><p>‘What do you see in him again?’</p><p>‘Honestly I don’t know…Though I suggest we move along. Val gets really pissy when things don't go his way. If we ignore him he’ll throw a fit and whine like there is no tomorrow.’</p><p>Volastor rolled their eyes. They didn’t even like Valentino that much and now they were forced to go on some BS date with someone they didn’t like. They stood up from their desk and headed out the door, dismayed when they saw the uber.</p><p>They stepped inside the vehicle, buckling their seat belt as it sped off to their current destination.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When Volastor stepped foot out of the vehicle, they quickly noticed that they were at one of Val’s clubs. They saw it read,’Club Hell 666’ at the top in bright neon purple and green colors. Volastor noticed a poster with Angel Dust on the right side.</p><p>Volastor stepped inside, seeing an array of tables and chairs with a restaurant, aquarium and dancer pole. Their gaze immediately went to the fish, seeing a variety of animals through the glass.</p><p>‘Wow….’</p><p>‘I know right?’</p><p>“So pretty….”</p><p>“Oh Voxy…”</p><p>The fusion clenched their fist,’Dammit!’ They turned around,”Oh hey Val….”</p><p>“You are aware we have a date right? Quit staring at the fishes and spend some damn time with me.”</p><p>‘Ugh…’ They sighed,”Fine...Where’s our table, Val?”</p><p>“Right this way, we got the best seat in the house,” Val replied, smirking. Valentino and Volastor sat in the middle where they had a front row view of the poles. Valentino had one of his hands around their waist, the fusion doing their best to pretend that Val’s hand wasn't there.</p><p>With the way the table was, Val must've already ordered food for them ahead of time.</p><p>“So babe, what do you think?”</p><p>“Uh…..It's alright?” They weren't sure how to reply, it didn’t look bad but they weren’t really happy to be there.</p><p>“Alright? Are you kidding me? I bought all this food for you and you give me that ungrateful reply!?” Val snapped, giving the fusion a harsh glare.</p><p>“We’re not ungrateful, we just didn’t expect to be randomly pulled from our work and put on some date in a club we don't know that well. Not to mention that it doesn't appear like there’s anything happening around here.”</p><p>Valentino scoffed,”Did you seriously think I’d just take us to a club with nothing going on? Why do you think there are people here? There’s a performance going on and I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to take you on a date.”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>Suddenly the lights went out, neon lights flashing to reveal two women on stage, one appeared to be an imp and the other was a cat demon. Volastor’s memories surged, remembering them as one of Val’s workers.</p><p>They weren’t as popular as Angel Dust,but they were close enough to where Val took them damn near everywhere he went. If Vox’s memories they had within them were accurate their names were Dia and Summer.</p><p>‘Wait so this is his idea of a date?’ Alastor asked flatly,’Watching women dance? Seriously?’</p><p>‘Its Val, we should expect that honestly...At least they’re attractive…’</p><p>Volastor stared at the girls, the girls dancing on on the poles, their movements elegant and refined. Given how they worked with Val for years the girls would have to have excellent skills to keep their jobs.</p><p>Val’s lustful grin widened as he watched the girls perform, eyeing their bodies like a dog seeing a bone. He blew a puff of smoke from his cigarette, red smoke coming out and swirling around the girls. It went through their nostrils and the girl’s movements became more engierized and wild, as if their brain’s had been put under a spell.</p><p>While the audience in the crowd was cheering, Volastor couldn’t help but notice the girls were looking less and less aware of their surroundings. They knew drugs affected people’s minds but it was like they were in a whole new world.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh Val…”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You notice they’re looking a bit...out there?”</p><p>“Eh, all my workers are on drugs, probably just the stuff they're taking. Nothing out of the usual. Why? Is it bothering you?”</p><p>“No...We just-”</p><p>“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!”</p><p>Volastor and Valentino’s gaze snapped at center stage. Apparently they must've been REALLY high as the girls had little control over their actions. They ended up crashing right into each other in the middle of the performance,presumably out of exhaustion.</p><p>Valentino scowled, now storming over to the girls and shouted,”What the fuck are you two doing!? Get off your lazy asses! That performance was fucking awful! You two literally collapsed on stage in front of the entire audience!</p><p>“We’re sorry, Valentino...We’re just….”</p><p>“Just what!? What the fuck is your excuse for collapsing on stage!?”</p><p>“Tired…” Dia finished,”We’ve been working to the bone and the drugs could barely keep us conscious….”</p><p>“That’s your pathetic excuse for collapsing!? All because you were a bit tired? Pathetic. Get the fuck up your worthless whore. You two owe me so much for fucking up in front of a live audience!”</p><p>Summer pleaded,“Val please, we’ll do anything! We’re sorry!”</p><p>Valentino growled, raising his hand against them, ready to hit the girls,“You’ll be sorry when I’m done with you, you useless-”</p><p>“Val!” Volastor snapped,”Stop yelling at them, it isn’t even their fucking fault!”</p><p>“How is it not their fault? They fell asleep at the wheel!”</p><p>“They wouldn’t have fallen asleep at the wheel if you didn’t work them to death. Look at them, they can’t even stand up straight! The only reason they’ve been able to perform is because of those drugs you gave them and even then, it’s fucking up their system because of the amount of chemicals pumped into it. They’re not fucking robots, they can’t operate like that without that shit taking it’s toll. You can’t just give your employees drugs and expect them to perform like nothing is wrong when you’ve been depriving them of basic utilities.”</p><p>Valentino snarled,”Why you-Ungrateful brat! How dare you fucking criticize me on our fucking date, Vox! I made this entire date for you even when you’ve been acting like an immature brat and this is how I’m repaid? Being spat on by my own fucking boyfriend?”</p><p>“You barely qualify as a boyfriend,” They muttered,”You're a shitty one at that…”</p><p>Valentino hit the fusion right in the face with his fist, blinded by fury. His enraged expression turned to confusion upon seeing Volastor's neutral expression. They didn’t flinch despite the fact they had an entire fist on their cheek.</p><p>Their head tilted,”Was that supposed to hurt, Val? Because it didn’t....Honestly, we thought you could do better.”</p><p>Usually when Val hit Vox, it hurt like hell. But now, they barely felt it. It didn't even register at first that they had been hit at first. Normally they would've’ tensed up but considering they didn’t feel anything they immediately relaxed.</p><p>The rest of the club fell silent, Summer and Dia now looking terrified. Usually whenever someone got hit by Valentino, their face had a large bruise and broken teeth...Volastor didn’t even seem injured.</p><p>“What the fuck? How are you not hurt?”</p><p>“We’re a fusion, remember? Our strength and durability is combined….” Vox and Alastor were incredibly durable individually, now that they were fused normal hits that would've smashed Vox’s screen didn't even seem to hurt them.”Now Val, I suggest you listen to us. Let those two take a break for a week. They didn’t do anything wrong and it’d be dumb for you to punish them for something that is your fault.”</p><p>They refrained from attacking Valentino, mainly because the portion of them that was Vox still cared about him. Not to mention they were obviously above Val in terms of strength and they saw no need to attack someone weaker than them when they could find an alternative.</p><p>“And what? Just let my profits go to waste? Those two need to make up the money they owe me and this night has been a waste of profit so far.”</p><p>“We’ll make up for them.”</p><p>“And how are you going to do that? “Val asked.</p><p>‘Any ideas?’ Alastor asked.</p><p>‘I’ve got one, though I don’t think you’ll like it.’</p><p>‘What is it?’</p><p>‘Val will only be satisfied if we make up the money his way. If we wanna do this, we’ll have to go up on stage ourselves.’</p><p>‘Do we have to?’</p><p>‘If we want Val off everyone’s backs, then yes…’</p><p>“Well Voxy? Are you gonna say anything or what? Because we still have a show to preform and these two are gonna have to make up the for the loss revenue and-”</p><p>Volastor clenched their fist,”We’ll go up on stage.”</p><p>Silence. Everyone present fell silent, nobody moved. A pin could drop and that would have been earth shattering to their ears.</p><p>The pimp’s composure faltered slightly,“What.”</p><p>“You heard us, we’re going to go up on stage.”</p><p>Valentino blinked, he hadn’t expected this turn of events.”Are you serious, Voxy? You're actually gonna go up for these two whores? Are you that desperate or something that you’re gonna dance in front of us just to cut them some slack?”</p><p>“We’re not doing this because we like them, we simply don't think they should be punished over something they couldn't control…Now are you going to let us up there or not?”</p><p>“Slow your roll, Voxy. If you're going up on stage, you gotta dress like it and that outfit ain't making the cut. If you're gonna dance like a whore you gotta dress like one.”</p><p>Volastor made a face, their smile strained,”Well pardon us for not knowing we’d be performing...It’s not like we’ve got those clothes on hand.”</p><p>Val smirked, an amused gleam glowing within his red eyes,”Dressing room is right over there,babe. Don't worry, I’ll help you pick out an outfit, I know just the thing for you…”</p><p>Volastor bit back the feeling of dread as they followed Valentino, the pimp’s smirk becoming wider by the second.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you guys think below! Love to hear your thoughts! Tell me what you guys think of this chapter and give me some opinions below!</p><p>Also yeah, Val is a dick in this chapter, as usual....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Used “Take It Off’ by Kesha Rose for the song they sing.  Altered the lyrics a bit to fit in with the chapter/story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Valentino took them to the dressing room, Volastor was dismayed to see all the clothes looked overly skimpy and revealing. Apparently sexy to Val translated to barely wearing anything.</p><p>“Voxy, you better come out, it’s been five minutes, I know it doesn’t take that long to put on a piece of fabric. It ain't even that much.”</p><p>“We’re coming…” The fusion stepped forward, cheeks burning with fury and embarrassment. Valentino’s eyes widening upon seeing Volastor’s state of dress, or rather lack of dress.</p><p>They had a red-blue mini skirt with black compression shorts and thigh high boots. They had removed their hat and tied their hair back so it wouldn't get in their face. Volastor removed their monocle while keeping their gloves.</p><p>Valentino’s jaw dropped momentarily, a visible red drool forming from his mouth. He adjusted his glasses back onto his face,”Holy shit, babe. You look downright stunning.”</p><p>They scoffed, arms folded,“We know, the fact you’ve been staring at us for ten seconds with your jaw dropped gave us a hint…” Volastor flinched when they noticed Valentino eyeing them up. They suddenly felt Val pulling up their skirt, now pulling away from him,”What the fuck Val!?”</p><p>“Are you seriously wearing compression shorts underneath? For real? You know that kills the aesthetic…”</p><p>“Well excuse us if we don't want people seeing our private area while we perform…”</p><p>“Not like it matters, they’re gonna see your body anyway. No point hiding it, especially in front of me. I know every inch of you, Voxy.”</p><p>“We’re not technically Vox, so no you haven't. You haven’t seen every inch of us…”</p><p>Valentino rolled his eyes until he noticed something poking out from their skirt,”Hm? What do we have here? Is that a tail I see?”</p><p>‘Dammit…’</p><p>‘Fuck, I forgot we had one…’ Vox muttered.</p><p>“Is this tail of yours from Alastor? I didn’t think he actually had a tail, thought it was just some rumor. Can’t believe it's actually true..”</p><p>Most people speculated Alastor did have a tail, though no one bothered trying to confirm this out of genuine fear of his reaction. Most people were terrified of Alastor and the idea of getting close to him scared most demons to their core.</p><p>“Val, we’d appreciate it if you stopped poking around our skirt and-Ah!” Volastor gasped when they felt their tail being touched, momentarily stunned.</p><p>“Sensitive are we?”</p><p>“Val, not now…We’ve still got to perform…”</p><p>“Oh yeah, almost forgot...Well then, I suppose I should let you go on stage. I’ll be waiting for you out hter, the show must go on, you know?”</p><p>Valentino cackled before leaving the fusion behind. They groaned,”Just great...Why did we have to open our mouth? Now look at us…”<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Valentino spent two minutes reassuring the audience that the show would go on, though since Dia and Summer were unable to perform, he’d have Volastor do it in their stead. After taking a seat, Valentino picked up a cigarette and blew a puff of smoke, eyes gleaming.</p><p>The lights went out and everyone turned to see Volastor on the left pole. They took a deep breath before opening their eyes, which glowed dark red. The purple pentagram glowed brightly, the lights flashing and flickering on and off.</p><p>“<strong>When the dark of the night comes around, that’s the time~”</strong> They sang as music played in the background, secretly thankful the lights hid their blush-stained face as they swung their body around the pole,”<strong>That the animal comes alive, looking for something wild…”</strong> Their gaze snapped towards Valentino, who sneered in response, gaze predatory. The eyes of the demons in the crowd seemed just as eager as Valentino, grins wide as they watched them dance.</p><p>
  <strong>“And now we lookin' like pimps in my gold Trans-Am.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Got a water bottle full of whiskey In my handbag.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Got our drunk text on</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We’ll regret it in the mornin'</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But tonight</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We don't give a</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We don't give a</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We don't give a-”</strong>
</p><p>Their voice glitched out and became staticky as they sang, yet the audience didn’t seem to give a damn. The auto-tune in their voice became stronger, fitting the beat of the music and the tone of the song.</p><p>“<strong>There's a place downtown</strong><br/><strong>Where the freaks all come around.</strong><br/><strong>It's a hole in the wall.</strong><br/><strong>It's a dirty free for all.”</strong></p><p>Internally, they were a mess, freaking out from within.</p><p>‘This is so humiliating…’ Alastor snarled,’I can’t believe we agreed to this. The song we’re singing doesn't even fit our personality.’</p><p>Vox scoffed,‘The shit you listen to wouldn’t sell well, especially in a club. The people here like sexual deviancy and they sure as hell aren't here to listen to jazz…’</p><p>Volastor did their best to remain calm and collected despite internally being a mess. The song was Vox’s idea and they were performing it because he had a rough idea of what Valentino liked. And judging by the crowd’s reaction, they seemed to be loving it just as much as the pimp did, whooping and hollering for more, like an encore at center stage.</p><p>Volastor’s eyes turned towards Valentino, forcing themselves to wink and give him a wide smile,<strong>”And you turn us on.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>When you Take It Off.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>When you Take It Off.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Everybody Take It Off.”</strong>
</p><p>Valentino’s smirk widened, chuckling to himself at the display.</p><p>
  <strong>“There's a place we know, If you're looking for a show.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Where they go hardcore, And there's glitter on the floor.”</strong>
</p><p>Volastor jumped down from the stage, snapping their fingers to summon two shadow puppets to replace them on the poles, entertaining the rest of the audience.</p><p>As they waltzed down, they walked over to a few random patrons sitting at the table in the back, completely ignoring Valentino, who seemed angry they had ignored him.</p><p>They crawled on the nearest table, giving the audience members a forced grin as they placed their finger underneath their chin, teasing them<strong>,”And you turn us on.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>When you Take It Off.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>When you Take It Off.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Everybody Take It Off.”</strong>
</p><p>They chuckled, ’Fools. They actually think we’re interested in them, these idiots are lapping this trash up like dogs…’ It was all a facade yet the audience seemed none the wiser. As embarrassing as this was, part of it was fun.</p><p>They then noticed a wisp of smoke trailed coil around their body before entering their nostrils. The weariness in their body language suddenly evaporated and replaced with newfound bravado and confidence, laying their back against the table and having their arms above their head. Their head felt light and it was like they had risen above the ceiling of the roof.</p><p>
  <strong>“Lose your mind.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Lose it now.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Lose your clothes</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>In the crowd.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We're delirious.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tear it down</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>'Til the sun comes back around.”</strong>
</p><p>Whatever Valentino had in that drug made them feel wild. The sweet scent was addicting, their eyes glazed over. It was like they were in a whole nother world. Before this fusion, Vox used to dance for Val(to make up for something insignificant) and while Val could manipulate the smoke around him, Vox couldn't smell it/be affected by it due to not having an actual nose. His screen prevented smell from being an issue.</p><p>Now that Volastor had an actual nose, that wasn't the case. They could actually smell the drugs, how heavily laced of poisons and toxic chemicals they were. A part of them still felt sick to their stomach, the drugs were overly synthetic, but they were too dazed to put up much resistance.</p><p>
  <strong>“N-now we're getting so smashed.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Knocking over trash cans.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Everybody breakin' bottles</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It's a filthy hot mess.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Gonna get laid</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We’re not the designated</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Driver so</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We don't give a</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We don't give a</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We don't give a-”</strong>
</p><p>Once again their voice glitched out, yet nobody seemed to care, seemingly enjoying the show and the special effects they caused. With their combined powers, Volastor could literally use their powers to create colored smoke and mini fireworks across the club, enhancing the allure of the show to new heights.</p><p>
  <strong>“There's a place downtown</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Where the freaks all come around.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It's a hole in the wall.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It's a dirty free for all.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And they turn me on.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>When you Take It Off.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>When you Take It Off.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Everybody Take It Off.”</strong>
</p><p>Everyone was cheering for them, by now there was money being thrown around the entire area. Demons stood up from their chairs and began praising them and hollering, encouraging them to continue dancing. Of course, in return they gave off winks and mock kisses, though this partly due to the combination of being on drugs and letting the cheers get the better of them.</p><p>
  <strong>“There's a place we know</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>If you're looking for a show.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Where they go hardcore</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And there's glitter on the floor.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And you turn us on.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>When you Take It Off.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>When you Take It Off.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Everybody Take It Off.”</strong>
</p><p>As they continued singing, their shadow puppets helped provide extra backup vocals as they danced, seemingly dancing to the beat and atmosphere of the area.</p><p>
  <strong>“Oh, oh, oh!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Oh, Oh, Oh!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Right now! TAKE IT OFF!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Right now! TAKE IT OFF!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Right now! TAKE IT OFF!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Oooh.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Right now! TAKE IT OFF! EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!”</strong>
</p><p>The music blasting, the roaring cheers, they felt like they were higher than a kite. Even if the drugs were impairing their judgment, they couldn’t help but feel more alive..Hey, they might regret it in the morning, but for now, they were going to enjoy the fun while it lasted. Colored smoke and flames rose.</p><p>
  <strong>“There's a place downtown</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Where the freaks all come around.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It's a hole in the wall.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It's a dirty free for all.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And you turn us on.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>When you Take It Off.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>When you Take It Off.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Everybody Take It Off.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>There's a place I know</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>If you're looking for a show.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Where they go hardcore</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>And there's glitter on the floor.”</strong>
</p><p>Volastor then felt a wisp wrap around their neck, noticing Valentino had blew some smoke towards them in the shape of a hand, beckoning them to come towards them. A tiny part of them desired to resist this, but the drugs had its toll and lowered their resistance and they couldn’t resist the call.<br/>Valentino smirked as they waltzed towards them, the fusion’s eyes now directed towards Val as they sang the final lyrics,</p><p>
  <strong>“And you turn us on.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>When you Take It Off.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>When you Take It Off.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Everybody Take It Off.”</strong>
</p><p>They eagerly leapt into Val’s lap as the song concluded, leaning against the taller overlord, who pat had his hands on their waist.  The cheers of demon’s heard as Val confidently held them. Valentino’s grin beamed with amusement and pride. Up until now, he saw this fusion as an annoyance, but now he was beginning to see the perks in Alastor and Vox being merged...<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>By the time the show ended, it was already dark. They were all sitting in the limbo on the drive back to the Studio. The show had been a complete success, going even better than Valentino anticipated it being.</p><p>With the stack of money in his hand, sneering as he looked up at Summer and Dia, both of whom were visibly uncomfortable,”You two girls got real lucky back there. Had Voxy not felt bad you two would be in real trouble. Thankfully for you, Voxy made it up to me and now I got more money than before. Hell, I think even if it went as originally planned I wouldn't have gotten this much cash, meaning you two better step up your game next time I take you on tour.”</p><p>Summer nodded,“We’re sorry Mister Valentino, we promise it won’t happen again.”</p><p>“Better not, you two won’t be so lucky next time…” Val growled, giving the two demons a look. He then turned his attention to Volastor, who had been staring out the window with their arms folded, leaning against the car door.</p><p>The drugs must've worn off, as when Val grabbed their thigh, they seemed visibly annoyed, moving hand away from him. They gave the pimp a strained smile filled with agitation, "What do you want from us this time? Can’t you see we’re tired? We've had enough of your games, we just want to be by ourselves for once...”</p><p>“I know babe, but I just wanted to thank ya. Honestly only Angel racks up this much cash in one night and that’s after multiple performances. I have to say, that’s rather impressive. Perhaps I should have you be one of my main strippers.”</p><p>‘Ha! Not a chance in hell!’ Alastor laughed, ’We only agreed to do this one time, we refuse to do that degrading nonsense again…’</p><p>‘I’m not being a stripper and I sure as hell am not going to be one for my on-off again boyfriend,’ Vox replied.</p><p>“We’re not interested in being your whore, Val. You’ve got plenty of them, you sure as hell don't need us to dance for you.”</p><p>“Tch, it’d sure make things easier for me if you came on tours though,”</p><p>“We’re not being your stripper, Val. There is no debate, you cannot get us to budge on that. Our pride is already in tatters, we’re not letting the rest go to the gutter.”</p><p>Valentino rolled his eyes,”Come on baby, at least show some excitement around me. I know a part of you loves me in there…”</p><p>They scoffed,“And we wish we didn’t…”</p><p>“See, you admit it, Voxy. I know you're in there. And we both know you still love me, even if you're being a stubborn bitch about it. I know the truth, which is why I think it’s time you express your love for me outright for once.”</p><p>Volastor narrowed their eyes when Val grabbed their chin,”What are you doing?”</p><p>“What does it look like? I’m trying to kiss you, now that you have an actual face we can actually get some mouth to mouth action.” Valentino then picked the fusion up and placed them on his lap. He attempted to kiss them leaning in with gleaming eyes only to become annoyed when the fusion's eyes tired narrowed and they began resisting,trying to push Valentino away. Despite being exhausted, it seemed they were more than willing to push Val away and show resistance.</p><p>'Dammit, he's starting to act like Angel Dust. This defiant attitude has gotta go...' Val scowled,”Voxy, enough games. I’m trying to be affectionate towards you and you're pulling away. I’ve done nothing to deserve this reaction and here you are acting bratty.”</p><p>Volastor continued resisting,“We’re not being a brat, we’re just not in the moo-”</p><p>“You always say that, tell me, when are you going to be in the mood? Because I doubt you’ll ever say it while you're like this. Am I right?”</p><p>They remained silent.</p><p>“You know I’m right Voxy.Come on, I can’t reward you for tonight if you're not gonna let me kiss you…”</p><p>Volastor bit their tongue before reluctantly tilting their head towards Valentino. Val took this gesture as a sign of consent as he immediately lunged forward. Volastor jumped slightly when Val kissed them, eyes widening in shock.</p><p>They didn’t pull away, but they didn't move toward the moth either. A part of them desired to end the kiss as soon as possible, but Val’s grip on them was too strong and they were too exhausted to try moving him. Val pulled them onto his lap and made his move.</p><p> The moth grabbed their tail, giving the fluffy appendage a squeeze. The fusion tensed, gasping,”<strong><em>Ah</em><em>!</em> </strong>Val what are you-”</p><p>“What? Did you think I’d just forget about this, babe? This little tail of yours is a weak spot isn’t it?”</p><p>“.......” They blushed, silently seething in rage at the unwelcome touch Val applied to their rear. Valentino was so damn handsy and it was really getting on their nerves.</p><p>“I’ll take your silence as,‘Yes Val, I’m very sensitive on my tail, I love it when you touch me there because I'm such a slut'.”</p><p>'SLUT!? We're not a slut you little no good scoundrel!' Alastor growled,'I swear if we were in our original bodies he'd be dead for speaking to us like we're his cheap prostitutes! Stupid overgrown pest!'</p><p>“You're just putting words into our mouth...We said no such thing,” They growled, giving Valentino a furious glare with daggers in their eyes,"And we're most certainly not a slut. If you want to keep that tongue of yours I suggest you clean up your language around us."</p><p>"Feisty huh? That's new, guess Al is being moody..." Valentino chuckled,“Aw don't worry babe, I’ll be putting something real good in your mouth when we get home. I promise you'll love it, it'll make you feel better and get rid of that little attitude of yours.”</p><p>Volastor gave Valentino a look,’Perverted rat…’  </p><p>"Aw come on, babe. Don't give me that look. Deny it all you want, you still love me, don't you, Voxy? Even if the deer doesn't, I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. I can still your love for me..."<br/><br/>Volastor's right eye was shining while the right was dim and filled with annoyance. It was obvious to see which part of the eye was controlled by who just by looking.</p><p>"Come on babe, let's try again. Give me a kiss this time, a real one. No passive bs, give in to me. I know you want too."</p><p>"Val we-Ah! Val...stop...we're sensitive there..." Stupid tail weakness...</p><p>"Give me a kiss, Voxy. You know if you cooperated it'd be easier on all of us right? That kiss earlier was pathetic, give me a real one..."</p><p>Volastor narrowed their eyes, Vox's side of the fusion taking over as they gathered the courage to lean in. Valentino still clutched their tail as encouragement, smirking as the fusion's resistance crumbled, now leaning towards him more. The fact Val's breath still smelled like addictive substances didn't help their cause and the alluring smell was hard to resist anymore. They were tired and the scent was too alluring to pass up. They closed their eyes, hesitantly kissing the taller overlord as he continued to grope their tail.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I present the nonofficial title of this chapter, 'Valentino sucks reason 666', the chapter.</p><p>Tell me what you guys think of this chapter below! Thanks for 2150 views! Keep up the support and lemme know what you guys think, your feedback is read and is greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: You're about to witness an Asexual Aromantic write about sex for the first time….Wish me luck. I hope this is bearable because I was reluctant to write this at first. Hope you can read this. Any kids reading this should probably not be given this is a T rated story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volastor and Valentino soon arrived back at the Studio. Volastor grabbed a bottle of alcohol from the fridge, bending down to get the drink they desired. They turned, noticing Val was looking at their hind quarters, now glaring at him,”You're staring, Val….”</p><p>“No duh I am. I ain't exactly trying to hide it, Voxy…” Val stated flatly.</p><p>“We’d appreciate it if you stopped staring at our ass…”</p><p>“And who's gonna stop me? That ass belongs to me anyway, I can look at it as long as I want.”</p><p>“Our ass doesn't belong to anyone…” They snapped back.</p><p>“And I think we both know that’s bullshit,” Val replied,”I’ve fucked you plenty of times, Voxy. You know you can’t deny that.”</p><p>“We’re not Voxy, we’re Volastor…”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Val said dismissively, clearly not taking the fusion’s words seriously,”Listen Voxy, I couldn’t give a fuck if there’s an Al in you, my point still stands. That ass is mine and you can’t tell me otherwise.”</p><p>“We just did. We do not belong to anyone, not you, not Lucifer, not god himself. We are our own man…”</p><p>“Strange, the way you were looking at me while you sang your heart out says otherwise. Don't deny it, a part of you will always love me, even if you're too stubborn to admit it….”</p><p>“Tch. Whatever…”</p><p>Volastor jumped when they felt Val’s hands on their body from behind, the taller overlord grinning upon seeing them shake.</p><p>“What are you doing!?”</p><p>”Aw, don't be like that, Voxy. I know you want me. Being at the trashy hotel must've made you rather lonely, why don't I help you loosen up, babe?”</p><p>He clutched their tail, the fusion gasping at the touch. Their resistance was already on the low side thanks to the performance and drugs and they weren't feeling themselves. Val smirked when he saw them leaning into his touch, their whimpers music to his ears,”See? I can tell you're desperate. You want me to touch you, don't you?”</p><p>“Dammit Val...Not here…”</p><p>“Relax, the bedroom is right over there…” Val led them to the bedroom before slamming the fusion on the bed.</p><p>“Ack! What the hell, Val!? Why did you slam us on the bed!?”</p><p>“It’s faster that way,” He shrugged, removing his clothing at the drop of a hat. He quickly leaned over them,”Alright Voxy, time for some fun. Come on, Voxy, be a good boy and spread your legs for me….”</p><p>Volastor narrowed their eyes, refusing to obey,”We don't want to be on the receiving end of this…”</p><p>Valentino scoffed,”Vox, you should know I top. You have Vox’s memories, you should know how this works…”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean we want to be dominated….” The Alastor portion of them was still reluctant to do this degrading act, let alone be on the receiving end. If they weren't dazed and still on a bit of drugs they’d probably be having a hissy fit doing this.</p><p>“Boo fucking hoo, get over yourself. We’ve done this before, I swear this fusion has made you so bratty. Thankfully I know how to fix that.”</p><p>The fusion didn’t seem to understand what Valentino planned on doing at first. At least until he shoved his dick in front of their face, which happened to be huge. Val was 9ft tall so it only made sense the rest of his body was larger and while the moth was fairly thin for the most part, his dick wasn’t….</p><p>Alastor screeched,‘Eeeek! He’s gigantic! Is that thing even real!?’</p><p>‘Yeah…’ Vox admitted,’Trust me, I know it’s real…’</p><p>Volastor looked at his length, reluctantly raising their hand as if to grab it before drawing back.</p><p>“You are aware you're allowed to touch me right? You’ve seen it before, I don't get why you're so shy…”</p><p>They then gathered the courage to stroke it, tensing slightly when they saw it twitch. They weren’t certain what to do next, as they made eye-contact with Valentino. They hadn’t had sex in this body and Volastor wasn’t certain what they were supposed to do once they had it in their hands.</p><p>“Come on, move faster,” Val complained, "Seriously, you're acting like such a newbie. I thought those memories in there were supposed to be useful, why aren't you acting on them?”</p><p>“We’re not certain how to do this...We’ve never personally done this and memories can only get you so far…”</p><p>Valentino rolled his eyes, "Great. Guess that means I’m gonna have to do the heavy-lifting here….” It wasn’t like Val didn’t like being in control, far from it, it was just that the fusion didn't seem to know how to do things properly so if he wanted to actually enjoy this experience it meant he had to to guide them through it.”Look, since you're not used to this I suppose we’ll have to start out at square one. Open your mouth…”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“So you can suck me off, duh…”</p><p>Volastor gave Val a glare,”You want us to put THAT into our mouths? Are you insane!? We’re going to choke on it!”</p><p>“Will you stop whining like a petulant child for five seconds and just do as I say? It’s ridiculous you're being this stubborn.”</p><p>“We’re going to choke! We’ve never put someone’s genitalia in our mouth before!”</p><p>This was true for both sides of the fusion. Neither had done this before. Al was asexual and sex-neutral in modern terms, though he expressed little desire even while alive to have sex due to the lack of romantic interest and considered it way too much work.</p><p>When Vox was alive and human, he used to have a normal face and was able to have sex, though this primarily with women due to the fact being open with your bisexuality in the fifties was not exactly an easy thing to do...</p><p>Even prior to the fusion, Val wasn’t able to get Vox to blow him, mainly because Vox had a TV screen for a face and it was a bit impossible to give someone a blow-job when their face was a flat rectangle.</p><p>Now that he actually had a normal face, Val was trying to get him to do the one thing that was deemed impossible before, though it didn’t seem they were ready for that…</p><p>Valentino growled, now becoming frustrated, "Will you quit being a pussy and just do it? I’ve never seen you this whiny in my entire life and it’s getting on my nerves…”</p><p>‘Ah yes, how dare we not want to choke on his…overly large genitalia. How dare we!’ Alastor snarled, ’Annoying godforsaken pile of trash…’</p><p>‘Let’s just get this over with…’ Vox said,’He’s going to be a whiny bitch if we don’t comply, Val always gets bratty when things don’t go his way…’ Vox had put up with Val’s attitude to know how he got when things didn’t go his way, best not to trigger the beast and do what he says.</p><p>Volastor reluctantly opened their mouth, preparing themselves for the worst. They gathered the courage, planning on slowly taking it in. Valentino however, had other plans as the moment they extended their mouth, Val took this as an opportunity to shove himself inside.</p><p>“Mmph!” Volastor’s eyes widened, now forced to take the entire thing in.</p><p>‘What the hell!? He just shoved his entire dick into our mouth without warning! What the hell is his problem!?’</p><p>‘Don't ask me!’ Vox shouted,’I don't know what possessed Val to think that was a good idea, but all I know is that it hurt like hell…’</p><p>Volastor felt Val pull on their hair, yanking their ear tufts to pull them closer. The fusion shot Val a glare of malice, clearly infuriated by Val’s lack of care. The fact he didn't warn them prior to shoving himself into their mouth made them beyond red with fury.</p><p>“Oh come on, Voxy. Don't give me that look. You know I didn't mean it.” Val didn’t sound at all apologetic and the tone he had made it fairly clear he wasn’t concerned with how rough he was.</p><p>They rolled their eyes,’Bullshit.’ Volastor did their best to not choke on Val,since he was so large they had to use their hands to carry what they couldn’t get in their mouth.</p><p>“Mmm..now that’s more like it. Seeing your lips wrapped around my cock is so hot. Always wondered how’d you perform like this, glad to know you're capable of pulling this off…” Val moved his hips, thrusting into their throat while roughly pulling on their hair,”Keep going baby, you're doing so good…”</p><p>A few moments later, Volastor felt something explode inside their mouth.The amount of semen released had filled most of their mouth to the point and it was so powerful it even got on their face. Volastor gave Val a look,”A bit rude to release your bodily fluids into us without giving us a heads up. A little warning would have helped you know..”</p><p>Val scoffed,”Sorry babe, guess I got too caught up in my pleasure to really care…” Once again, he didn’t sound at all apologetic for his actions.</p><p>The fusion sighed, unsurprised by this reaction. After all, since when has Val ever expressed a hint of remorse for his actions?</p><p>For them to be surprised would require them to think Val was actually capable of seeing even the smallest error of his ways, something both Vox and Alastor doubted he was capable of.</p><p>Oh right, never.</p><p>“You are so lucky we didn’t consider biting your dick off…”</p><p>“You wouldn't dare…”</p><p>“You have no idea what we’re capable of.”</p><p>The fusion suddenly felt Val flip them over on the bed, forcing them on their hands and knees. The shorter overlord tilted their head,”What are you doing?”</p><p>“Getting to the main part of the show, obviously. What? You thought I was done? That trashy hotel must’ve made you forget all the times we’ve had together. Good thing I’m here to remind you, ain't that right?”</p><p>“.......”</p><p>“You're a lot quieter than I remember...Guess I’ll have to fix that.” Val immediately dug his fingers inside them, the fusion gasping in pain. Val wasn’t exactly being gentle and the fact there was nothing to lubricate it wasn’t helping.</p><p>“Ah! Val, watch it! That fucking hurts!” The fact Val’s clawed hands were causing this much pain wasn't a good sign of what was to come.</p><p>“Damn your ass is so tight. Guess that confirms you weren’t getting any from any of them.”</p><p>“You actually thought we’d screw any of the people at the hotel?” They panted as Val inserted another finger,”Ah...You're nuts…”</p><p>“Just thought you had gotten desperate. Especially since I know that Angel’s staying at that stupid hotel. I’d think with him around you’d try making a move on him.”</p><p>They scoffed,“We’re not that desperate, Val. We’re not going to come crawling to the spider whore in exchange for sex…”</p><p>“Figures, you never seemed interested in Angel enough to pay for his services…Though I gotta say, you seriously didn’t screw anyone while you were at the hotel?”</p><p>“Yes, why would we? We aren't there to have sex on a daily basis, we’re supposed to be helping with that ‘redemption’ project.”</p><p>“You don't actually buy that shit the princess sells do you?”</p><p>“Obviously not, it’s insane. It’s not even going to work…”</p><p>“Course it won’t, no sinner is going to bother trying to ‘redeem’ themselves. We’ve been bound to hell for a while now, no point in changing. Besides, it’s paradise down here, who the hell would honestly want to leave?”</p><p>“Probably the lower demons…”</p><p>“Who gives a fuck about them? Even then, it wont work. Those angels don’t like sinners and wouldn’t let them in anyhow. Girl is in way over her head if she thinks she can get anyone to change, the only good thing about her are her looks, otherwise she’s a lost cause on every other front…”</p><p>They growled,“Don't speak about Charlie like that in front of us…”</p><p>“Why? Since when did you care about that dumb blonde?”</p><p>“She’s not a dumb blonde, Val! She’s more than that!”</p><p>“Why the hell are you so defensive, Vox? Just because she’s the princess doesn't mean you gotta suck up to her. She ain't even intimidating like Lucifer and Lilith are, I’m more scared of lambs than I am of her.”</p><p>“Charlie is not someone to be underestimated, she still has divine power, she just doesn’t use it often. Unlike some people, we're not foolish enough to mistake her kindness as weakness, she’s more capable than she lets on…”</p><p>“So what you're saying is that you have a crush…”</p><p>“Val, we don't have a crush on her,” They replied flatly,”Look can you stop talking about Charlie and just get on with it? We’d rather you stop furthering the conversation and just get on with the show…”</p><p>“Alright then, since you were asking for it…”</p><p>“And use lubricant this time,” They sneered,”We don't like you putting your dick inside us without some type of preparation. Try taking it slow for once...”</p><p>Val rolled his eyes before grabbing a bottle of lube from the drawer with his spare arms. He opened the bottle and squeezed. After applying it on his genitalia, Val grabbed their waist and abruptly slid inside them, slamming into them.</p><p>They screamed in agony, wincing from the sudden intrusion. “ARGH!.” It hurt a lot less than it would without the lubricant but it still felt like their body was being torn apart. Apparently four months without sex meant that your body would revert back to how it would be normally and made it VERY painful when you tried to have sex again.</p><p>It didn’t help that Valentino was about as gentle as a wind turbine and his thrusts were overly rough and harsh.</p><p>“Hey Voxy, mind loosening up? Your ass is unbelievably tight and I’d appreciate you not crushing my dick while I’m trying to fuck you…”</p><p>“Gnnngh...Move slower…” They whined.</p><p>“Fine…” Val slowed his thrusts, applying less pressure so that the fusion could adjust to his size. While Val preferred doing things at a fast and quick rate, it appeared that Volastor wasn’t having it and their body likely wouldn’t cooperate unless necessary precautions were installed.</p><p>Valentino decided to test if things were going to work out by quickening the pace of his thrusts. The fusion moaned, their already flushed face burning red,”A-Ah! V-Val!”</p><p>A part of them felt deeply ashamed for what was happening, eyes mixed with a flurry of embarrassment and pained pleasure.</p><p>Valentino smirked. It appeared that they weren’t being as whiny as before, meaning he was on the correct path.’About time things finally turned around…’ Val quickened the pace. Now that the lubricant was applied, things were going much smoother and quicker, Volastor’s complaints seemingly stopping once Val had got his work in order.</p><p>Val towered over Volastor, taking advantage of his height over them while he slammed into them. Valentino then said,”Hold still, babe…”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Valentino didn’t respond, instead positioning himself and removing himself from Volastor until only the tip was still inside them. He then slammed back into them at inhuman speed, the fusion letting out a cry, seeing stars,”AH! VAL! H-HARDER!”</p><p>“There we go, there’s the G spot….Still in the same place I remember it being. Guess not that much as changed, right Voxy?”</p><p>“Oh god...Val…Faster...”</p><p>Volastor’s face heated up in embarrassment, now turning an entirely deeper shade of red. The Alastor part of them was secretly desiring a second death. Here they were screaming out Valentino’s name at the top of their lungs like they were one of Val’s whores, Val's hands stationed at their hips, claws digging into their skin. It made a part of them sick to their stomach yet they couldn’t help doing it, not while they were getting pleasure out of it…</p><p>Valentino picked up the pace, amused at the fusion’s moans and groans. Valentino was having the time of his life, swiftly slamming into that sensitive bundle of nerves over and over again, the fusion’s cries only becoming whiner and louder with each coordinated thrust.</p><p>Volastor’s fist clenched the sheets, trying to remain steady. Eventually they let out,”Val, we’re so close…”</p><p>“Oh? You are? Perfect. So am I….”</p><p>Volastor of course thought that Valentino was going to quicken the pace so that they could finish, instead he abruptly slowed down, now barely moving his hips at all. They immediately snapped their head around,”What the fuck are you doing!? Finish the job, Val!” They shouted, becoming more embarrassed when they simply saw Valentino still inside them but not moving an inch.</p><p>“Hmmm...How about no?”</p><p>They snapped,“Are you fucking serious!? You're just gonna screw us and stop when we’re almost done? What the fuck is your problem!?”</p><p>“Relax babe, I’m just slowing down,” He chuckled,”Look, I’d love to pick up the pace, but I feel a bit unsatisfied. I wanna to hear a bit more out of you…”</p><p>“Like what? What do you want us to say?”</p><p>Valentino pretended to ponder over their question,“Hmm....Lemme think. How about something along the lines of, ‘Val, I need your cock pounding into me cause I'm just a little bitch who hasn't got a good lay in months’?”</p><p>Volastor gave Val a look,”We’re not saying that…”</p><p>“Come on, at least say something that is desperate….”</p><p>Volastor remained silent, not desiring to say the words that Val wanted to hear. Annoyed, Valentino decided to take extra measures and suddenly grabbed their dick,”Ah! Val, what are you-Ahhhh….” He began pumping them, the fusion’s eyes widening,”Val...more..."</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah, not so fast. If you're gonna get what you want, I gotta hear you beg first…”</p><p>The fusion made a face,”Gngh...But we don't want to beg….”</p><p>“Voxy, you know how this works. If you wanna get rewarded, you gotta do what I say. Just say something I wanna hear and I’ll show you the ride of a lifetime…”</p><p>“Val we-Ahh...ah….Val...come on, we’re so close…”</p><p>“Not until I hear it….”</p><p>“VAL!”</p><p>“I’m waiting….”</p><p>“Val, we need you....”</p><p>“Need me to what?” Val was keeping them edged, they were so close yet so far. They tried to force Val to move his hips but Val was keeping them in place with his hands.</p><p>Volastor growled,”You know what we mean!”</p><p>“Gotta be specific babe, I ain't moving until I hear what I want to hear…”</p><p>The fusion clenched their fists before forcing themselves to say something they wished they didn’t have to say,”Val, we want you. Please, fuck us. We want you so much..."</p><p>"What was that? Say it louder..."</p><p>"We want you, dammit! Just fuck us!"</p><p>“Aw see, babe? That wasn’t so hard. Now let’s finish this since you're that desperate for me….” Valentino went to work, focusing on slamming into the fusion while pleasuring their dick. Val smirked, he could tell the fusion was close, and thankfully he was too. Wanting to get the most out of this, he asked,”I like seeing you like this, Voxy. We’re both overlords but it feels nice that even you're my little bitch...Seeing you unravel and losing yourself in pleasure is something I’ll always love seeing…”</p><p>Volastor scoffed,”Shut up, Val!”</p><p>Val grabbed their tail, yanking as a warning, "Watch that attitude, Voxy…”</p><p>“Ah! Sorry Val…” They apologized before saying, "Val...We’re so close...We're gonna..."</p><p>“So am I…”</p><p>The two overlords soon climaxed, Volastor making a loud static and animal-like screech upon releasing, back arching in pleasured agony.</p><p>They heaved, face flushed as they struggled to say words,"Hah....ah...V-Val...en...tino..."</p><p>Volastor collapsed on the bed, their energy completely spent. Valentino soon curled up beside them with a proud smirk.</p><p>In a way he had fucked the Radio Demon, a feat no other person had. Many had tried, though Val assumed they got rejected and didn’t try to press in fear Al would try to murder them.</p><p>Volastor clutched their chest, turning on their side, eyes wide. They had just thought over what happened and they felt a sense of shame within them that overpowered their current emotions. They had sex with Val…that wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to go like this.</p><p>And most importantly, they had let him inside them. They had screamed his name. Even let Val pleasure them…. And they had begged for more. Their resistance had crumbled so much that they slept with Valentino and even sucked his dick. </p><p>‘Oh gods…’ Alastor muttered, feeling ashamed, ’I can't believe this happened…This shouldn't have happened, yet it did...’ </p><p>‘Al, are you OK?’</p><p>'Yes, just peachy...'</p><p>Volastor then felt Valentino's arms wrap around them, pulling them closer towards him. They tensed when they felt his breathing down their neck, jumping when they felt Val large teeth sink into their neck,"Ah! Val, what are you doing!?"<br/><br/>"Just leaving my mark on you..."<br/><br/>"Of course..." As they adjusted their pillow, they heard Val's say,<br/><br/>"Night Voxy, love ya."<br/><br/>Volastor eye's widened,'Love!? Us? He...loves us?' They weren't certain what to say at that point. Their head spun, as if they had been stuck in a hurricane.They hadn't heard that before and they weren't sure if it was true. They thought it was lie but a part of them wanted to believe otherwise...</p><p>Volastor knew they had to respond, Val didn't like being ignored so they sad,"Val..."<br/><br/>"Yeah?"<br/><br/><strong>"W-We...love you too," </strong>Volastor said this, their smile strained and eyes turned to the side.</p><p>The moth sneered,"Aw, of course you do, Voxy..."</p><p>They shifted underneath him as if to try and get away, but Val's grip was strong and they were too tired to try moving away from him...</p><p>They looked out the window,'We're starting to miss that hotel now...' They closed their eyes, going to sleep beside the taller overlord.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for 2320 views and 90 kudos! Love to know your thoughts below! Comments/reviews are appreciated! I'm open to hearing your thoughts/suggestions! If there's anything you have questions about you can ask me down below, I'm all ears!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volastor yawned, turning in bed. They were so tired from the previous night and now that they had finally gotten some shut-eye they truthfully desired to stay in bed, especially because their pillow was really warm...</p><p>Unfortunately, their ears twitched when they heard the sound of a loud flash enter the room. Their eyes cracked open, groaning ,”Huh? What the hell was that?” They asked, now looking around.</p><p>As their eyes adjusted to their surroundings, they quickly noticed that they were laying on Valentino’s chest, nuzzled right near his fur. While Val’s coat gave off the impression the white fur was all part of his fashion set, a good portion of it was actually a part of Val’s body. That must've been the so-called pillow that they were sleeping on previously.</p><p>They quickly noticed Valentino was awake, holding his phone, having just previously taken a picture.</p><p>Their face immediately heated up, now shouting,“Val! What are you doing!?”</p><p>“Taking a picture to share on Voxstagram, duh. What else does it look like I'm doing?”</p><p>“What? You took a picture of us while we were sleeping!?”</p><p>“Relax, it's just a pic of you and I beside each other, nothing graphic,” Val stated,”I mean, we can always take a more explicit one if you want.”</p><p>“NO! We don't want that! Delete that photo this instant!” They crawled over to try and snatch the phone from Val, but Val held it just out of reach and used his extra arms to keep the fusion back. They managed to swipe the phone, only to be dismayed when they saw that Val had already sent it…</p><p>The photo was a picture of Volastor up against Val’s chest with Val posing himself with a large prideful grin on his face.</p><p>
  <strong>Mothpimp: It took four fucking months but I did it. I finally scored back with him! Me and Voxy just had an incredibly fun time together! Wish he lasted a bit longer but whatever. Hopefully next time is better~<br/></strong>
</p><p>‘Next time!?’ Alastor growled,’There is not going to be any next time!’</p><p>Volastor snapped their head towards Val,”What the hell is your problem!? You just shared our sexual encounter in front of who knows how many people!”</p><p>Valentino shrugged,”Eh, people have done that before, it ain't that big of a deal down here. I don't get why you're freaking out over it, not like I showed us going at it or anything.”</p><p>“It’s still not something we’re comfortable with! Not to mention you just admitted we weren’t that good in bed in front of all those people!”</p><p>“Hey, if you're complaining about it that much we can always do round 2 right here and now.”</p><p>Volastor gave Val a look,”There is not going to be a ‘next time’. This was a one time thing, Val….”</p><p>“Tch, yeah right. We both know that’s bullshit, Voxy. You know you can’t resist me. You have these bitchy moods but at the end of the day you always come crawling back to me. This attitude of yours is the same, only now there’s a radio deer with you.”</p><p>They glared at Val, scoffing,”We’ll do no such thing. We’re not one of your whores, Val…” They soon stood up, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around their waist to cover themselves.</p><p>As they left, Val said,"We both know that's a lie, Voxy. You'll come back to me eventually. You always do..."</p><p>They didn't respond, storming off to the bathroom to find some peace and quiet.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Volastor rushed to the restroom. The Techno Demon entered the shower and turned on the running water. The fusion’s head lowered, remembering what happened last night, the words exchanged, the emotions and feelings, everything had come back.</p><p>Half of them felt ashamed. It wasn't even supposed to happen yet it did. Now the rest of hell was aware of it. There was no taking back what had happened. At best, they could try and make sure it didn't happen again.</p><p>‘I can’t believe this! We willingly had sex with that no-good pimp! Now everyone in hells knows…’</p><p>‘Al, relax. We can’t exactly go back and reverse our decision. It wasn’t that bad…’</p><p>‘Easy for you to say! You were screwing him for years, I’ve been dragged into this mess and now the pimp got us right where he wanted us! Now we’ll never live this down.’</p><p>‘We’re already dead, Al…’</p><p>Alastor growled,‘You know what I mean, dammit!’</p><p>‘’Well can you quit arguing about it? We can’t exactly go back in time and stop ourselves from fucking Val.’</p><p>‘Hardly makes me feel any better…’</p><p>“At least you weren’t the one getting directly fucked..” Volastor mumbled.</p><p>‘You know we can feel everything you do, right? Every time Val puts his hands on us, we can feel it. It's not like we’re unaffected by this bs.’</p><p>‘Honestly I wish we didn’t feel everything, it’d make forgetting this experience a helluva lot easier….’ Alastor stated,’Now I’m never going to get those sounds or noises out of my head…’</p><p>‘Don't worry, I doubt any of us are forgetting so we’re in the same boat.’</p><p>Volastor remained silent as the shower rained down on them. They then asked,”Do you think Val was serious back there?”</p><p>‘About what?’</p><p>"Do you think Val...loves us?" They asked, hesitating to speak such words.</p><p>Alastor scoffed,’Of course not! He’s just saying whatever he has to get us wrapped around his finger! Don't tell me you actually buy this trash he’s spewing?’</p><p>‘Hey, it could be true, Al….’ Vox mumbled.</p><p>‘Are you just saying that because you hope Val loves you after all this time? Are you that desperate for his love that you actually believe his lies?’</p><p>‘Shut up, Al! You don't even know him!’</p><p>‘I’ve seen and heard enough about him to know that he’s devoid of empathy for those around him. No matter what he says, I refuse to believe he loves anyone other than himself. He’s probably the closest thing you can get to pure evil within a sinner and that’s saying something…I honestly don't get what you see in him.’</p><p>‘Well he’s..Val. He’s got a charm about him.’</p><p>‘What charm? I see nothing but a filthy creature with no regard for anyone other than himself. Truly, what do you see in him? Even when he’s not being a handsy scoundrel, he’s still someone I’d despise being around…’</p><p>‘When he’s not in a bad mood, he’s actually somewhat tolerable…’</p><p>‘You must be seeing something I don't because I sure as hell don't…’ Alastor muttered.</p><p>‘Hey, you barely know him.’</p><p>‘I’ve been stuck living with him for over a month and had to tolerate his handsy nature. I think I have a right to say I don't like him because I know him personally…’</p><p>‘Eh. Fair. Then again, I think me and Velvet are the only ones who actually like Val... ‘</p><p>Alastor scoffed,’Obviously. You two are the only ones who put up with him. Everyone else is downright terrified of him and sucks up to avoid his wrath. I don't get what you see in him, there are plenty of men and women who’d be with you if you asked..’</p><p>‘It's not that easy, Alastor. Val has a lot of connections, he has a lot of money and that’s rather important around here…’</p><p>‘Don't you have money? You have your own brand of technology, what the hell do you need Valentino for that you can’t do yourself? Are you scared of him?’</p><p>Vox scoffed,’Of course I’m not scared of him. Why would I be scared of my on-off again boyfriend? Val isn’t scary…’</p><p>‘We both know you're lying, Vox. Almost every time the topic of Valentino came up before, you always sounded annoyed or scared. You don't even express this much fear towards Lucifer. Is Valentino truly that scary to you?’</p><p>‘No…. Look Al, can we stop talking about this? I doubt our fusion wants to hear this…’</p><p>‘Fine...Since you're so insistent..’</p><p>Volastor sighed as they stepped out of the shower and got their clothes on. They adjusted their collar bone so the bite mark Val gave them wasn't visible and fixed their hair. They looked in the mirror, seeing themselves.</p><p>They placed their hand on the mirror,<strong>‘Despite everything, it's still us…’</strong> The fusion soon went out of the bathroom, arms folded across the chest. This was definitely going to be a long, long month…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you guys think! Thanks for 2466 views! Love to know your thoughts on this story below! Thanks for reading! Thoughts/comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie looked through her paperwork with a sigh.</p><p>It had been over two months since Volastor left and she couldn't help but feel as though she made the wrong decision in letting them go back to the studio. The last time she saw them was in the limo and she remembered their face. They didn't look happy and seemed like they were going more out of obligation, as Vox's life was being neglected tremendously.</p><p>"Vaggie...I'm kind of worried…"</p><p>"About what? The hotel is fine, sure there aren't any new patrons but nothing bad has happened so far…"</p><p>"Not about the hotel, it's about Volastor…"</p><p>Vaggie groaned,"Why are you so worried about him? Vox and Alastor are grown men, hell they are fucking overlords, I don't think we need to worry about their safety."</p><p>"Strong people can get hurt, Vaggie…"</p><p>"Yeah, but I really doubt either Vox or Alastor need help. Especially if they haven't contacted you about it. Those two are probably fine."</p><p>The princess averted her gaze,"I dunno, Vaggie. They've been awfully quiet. I'm rather worried about them.."</p><p>"Hon, don't stress yourself out. I'm sure he's fine…"</p><p>"I'll try not to…" Charlie walked away, rubbing her shoulder. She loved Vaggie but she felt like Vaggie didn't see the bigger picture in terms of other people. Even stronger people needed help, even if they didn't want to admit it.</p><p>The princess trudged forward and came across the bar where Husk, Niffty and Angel were residing. Husk and Angel had drinks in their hand, Husk with some booze and Angel with a glass of champagne. Niffty was cleaning whatever dropped on the counter with a rag, determined to pick up any waste that could've spilled.</p><p>Husk narrowed his eyes,"Hey princess, what are you doing out here? You come to drink with us?"</p><p>"Not really. I was just...thinking and I'm really worried."</p><p>"About what toots? Nobody has tried killing us yet...Well except that snake guy but he's been dealt with and I doubt he's gonna show up again. What's the issue?" Angel asked, giving the princess a glance.</p><p>"It's about Volastor…"</p><p>"Ugh. What about him?" Niffty asked flatly.</p><p>"Woah, chill on the attitude," Angel replied,"You know they didn't fuse on purpose so would it kill you to chill when the topic comes up? Seriously, I get upset but you don't need to act all hostile when their name is mentioned."</p><p>"Because that fusion is the reason Al isn't with us!"</p><p>Charlie shook her head,"It's not their fault, they didn't ask to exist, Niffty. We all know that, even you do…"</p><p>Niffty huffed but remained silent, arms crossed over her bosom. Charlie tried to reach out but Niffty shrugged her shoulders to get rid of her hand.</p><p>Husk nodded,"Yeah, it ain't the fusion's fault. Though I do wonder, how is Al doing now that he and Vox are with the other two V's?"</p><p>"Probably bad…" Angel muttered,"My girl coworkers told me that they saved their asses. Apparently they were too high while performing and they just collapsed on stage in front of the entire audience. Val was gonna lose his shit cause they just cost him the green, but they told Val to chill out. Val got physical and attacked them…"</p><p>Husk scowled,"Are we getting to the part when he murders Valentino? Because I refuse to believe that isn't how the story ends…"</p><p>"Pfft. Wish that was how it ended," Angel replied,"The hit didn't even hurt them. Not even a bruise. They said Val was really mad so I doubt he held his punches so if that hit didn't hurt whatsoever, they must be made of steel or something. Anyhow, long story short, Val got them to dance for them in their place. By the end of the show they made more money than I did after multiple performances."</p><p>"Holy shit…" Charlie's jaw dropped. She had no clue how money Angel Dust made in his shows but given he was the top porn star in Hell….she assumed Valentino made loads off his shows.</p><p>"How do you know they're not making this up? This could be a bunch of lies!" Niffty shouted.</p><p>"Because of this photo Val uploaded on his account two months ago…" Angel pulled out his phone and showed them the photo.</p><p>Everyone's eyes popped out of their skull upon seeing it. Volastor was curled up next to Valentino, Val smiled at the camera with a face of pride.</p><p>"Where the hell was this taken?" Husk asked.</p><p>Angel rolled his eyes,"Val's bedroom, where else? And judging by this photo, I think it's safe to assume what went down that night.. "</p><p>There was silence, the realization hitting them like a truck. Charlie felt her world collapse, guilt now eating her up inside…</p><p>"Guys.. you don't think that...Valentino...you know…forced them?" Charlie didn't want to say rape, but she still tried implying it without physically saying the dreaded word…</p><p>"No! It can't be true!" Niffty growled,"Al would never let him! This has to be fake!"</p><p>"I dunno, looks pretty real to me and the story I got matches up with the date. This was taken two months ago so if the shoe fits then…"</p><p>"Oh god…" Husk muttered,"I knew something bad was happening back there. Just didn't know what…"</p><p>"And that ain't all. There's more photos on Val's account…"</p><p>Angel showed them the rest of the photos.</p><p>Most of them consisted of Valentino posing himself in front of the camera, usually with Volastor or Velvet in the background.</p><p>They then saw a photo of Volastor sitting on Val's lap, looking slightly uncomfortable despite smiling. Valentino called them a power couple in the tags.</p><p>The cat cringed,"Oh fuck, looking at this shit makes me wanna puke…"</p><p>"Me too…" Niffty replied, covering her face in disgust.</p><p>"Actually it can...Look…"</p><p>Angel saw Val had taken a video of Volastor's performance. He played it to the other hazbins, who by the end seemed horrified at what they witnessed.</p><p>Now it all made sense...</p><p>"That son of a bitch! I knew there had to be something at play when they slept together! Slimy bastard manipulated and fucked him in the same night!"</p><p>"So it was true…." Niffty had been secretly holding out hope that Angel was lying, the video dashed any hopes that it was fake. She then shot Charlie a glare,"This is all your fault!"</p><p>"How is it her fault?" Husk asked,"She had no clue this would happen. She can't predict the future."</p><p>"She let Al go back with him! Now look at what happened!"</p><p>"Honestly Charlie, you probably should've thought about this," Angel retorted,"I could've seen this coming a mile away. Sending them with Val was a bad move…"</p><p>"But they asked me to let them go…"</p><p>Niffty scowled,"And? Can't you stop him? You could've stopped him from going!"</p><p>Husk put his hands in the air,"Woah woah, lets not get ahead of ourselves. We still don't know how strong that fusion is. Charlie might not be able to physically stop them. Even if she could, it'd be a massive pain in the ass trying to stop someone who is powered by two overlords combined…"</p><p>"Yeah. I'm not sure I could stop them. Even then, they told me they wanted to go because they didn't want Vox's life to fall apart…"</p><p>"Who cares about him? I want Alastor back!"</p><p>"A bit late for that,toots," Angel said,"If Lucifer couldn't separate them then I doubt anyone can. Best to get used to Volastor's existence for the time being…"</p><p>"Grrrr…" Niffty stormed off in fury, the tiny demon now filled with undeniable rage at the news.</p><p>Charlie slumped over,"Oh god. I can't believe that. I just sent Volastor to his abuser without a second thought. It's all my fault…"</p><p>"Hey, ya couldn't have predicted this. Don't fault yourself for it, it won't help anyone."</p><p>"Then what should I do?"</p><p>"Hell if I know. Maybe you should try getting that fusion to come back here. Find an excuse to get Al and Vox away from that creep."</p><p>Charlie paused before beaming up,"Great idea, Husk! Thank you so much! You're the best!" She gave the cat a hug, something he hadn't anticipated.</p><p>Husk momentarily blushed as he said,"Err..Uh...Yeah. Whatever. Don't mention it…Now could you move? You're choking me…"</p><p>"Oh sorry! Bye!" Charlie quickly ran outside the hotel, leaning against the wall as she pulled out her phone to call them,"Alright now I just gotta call them! This should be easy-wait a second…"</p><p>Wait...What was Alastor's phone number again? Oh wait...he didn't have one….</p><p>She then facepalmed,"Dammit. I forgot Alastor doesn't have a phone...Just great. How am I ever going to contact them if I don't have their number? Unless…"</p><p>She then snapped her fingers as an idea hit her. Alastor may not have a phone...but Vox did.</p><p>"But I don't know Vox's number either. Which means, I'll have to try calling one of his company phone numbers. If I play my cards right I might be able to get a hold of them…"</p><p>She browsed the internet for one of Vox's companies and picked the first phone number she could find.</p><p>Her phone rang two times before some demon who she assumed was a secretary asked,"Hello. This is Vogitek Entertainment, how may I help you?"</p><p>"Hi. Um, I was just wondering I could speak with someone personally and-</p><p>"This is an entertainment company, unless you're trying to buy something then I'm afraid this call will be pointless."</p><p>"I'm Charlie Magne, I assure you that I'm not here to waste time. However, you are wasting mine the longer you refuse to listen to me."</p><p>"Oh…" The secretary changed her rude tone and cleared her throat,"Ahem. Sorry about that. Who would you like to speak to?"</p><p>"I'd like to speak with Vox. Can you get him?"</p><p>"Oh. Of course…"</p><p>"You heard us, we want that done this instant. Not when you want it to be done. Do not make us angry. You'll hear back from us if things aren't done…" Volastor hung up with an annoyed expression,"Annoying fools, how dare they think they can tell us what to do…"</p><p>'Your subordinates can be so annoying, Vox…'</p><p>'I know. They can get pretty irritating but if you threaten their salary they'll usually shut up…'</p><p>Volastor was about to go back to doing their paperwork, however they jumped when they saw their secretary run up to them,"Ack! What the hell are you doing!? Why are you in our office? Can't you see we're busy?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Vox. But…"</p><p>Their glare was stone cold,"But what?"</p><p>"Someone wants to speak to you…"</p><p>They snapped at her,"We just had over twenty people wanting to speak to us. How is this any different? Who the hell thinks they're more important than the other people I have to deal with?"</p><p>"The princess of hell does…"</p><p>They paused, tone softening"Oh. Can we speak to her?"</p><p>She handed them the phone and Volastor quietly made a hand motion as if to signal her to leave the premises. She quickly left and they then asked,"Hello, Charlie? Why are you calling us? Has something happened?"</p><p>"Uh...No. Not really."</p><p>They sighed,"Charlie, we're really busy. As much as we enjoy jovial chatter this is not the time for such a thing. Now if you excuse us we're going back to work. We'll talk to you later and-"</p><p>"WAIT!" She cried,"Don't hang up!"</p><p>They jumped,"Why?"</p><p>"Because...I'm worried about you…"</p><p>"Why? We're fine, Charlie. There's nothing to be concerned over."</p><p>"Vol, I know you're lying. Please, I want to help you so please, come back as soon as you can…"</p><p>Volastor fell silent. Charlie debated if they were even there as they hadn't said a word.</p><p>After fifteen seconds they said,"We'll come over as soon as we can. We promise we'll come back, we just don't know when…"</p><p>"Vol, please keep your word with me. We're all worried about you…"</p><p>"We?"</p><p>"Everyone at the hotel…"</p><p>"We're assuming rat girl is excluded in everyone…"</p><p>"Vol!"</p><p>"What? We're just being honest…"</p><p>"But seriously, come back asp. We're really worried about you back here…"</p><p>"We'll come back as soon as we can."</p><p>"I hope to see you soon…"</p><p>"You too, princess….Goodbye."</p><p>They hung up, sighing.</p><p>'So she's worried about us, huh?' Vox asked,'Color me shocked. Don't get why she cares though.'</p><p>'That's Charlie for you. She always cares even for the worst of us. We should try and keep our promise. It has been a while…'</p><p>Volastor nodded, now clenching their fist. They still had a lot of work to do but they were keen to keep their promise with Charlie, no matter how long it took.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for 2615 views! Love to know what you guys think of this chapter below. Feedback/reviews is appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie paced around the hotel in circles. It had been over a week since she called Vol and they hadn't arrived.</p><p>'Oh god, when are they gonna show up? Its been a week and I don't know their number!'</p><p>"Hon, there's no sense worrying about him. I'm certain Alastor and Vox are fine. They can take care of themselves. They'll probably show up when they're done with their work…"</p><p>Charlie shook her head,eyes filled with worry,"I feel like something bad happened…"</p><p>Suddenly they heard a gentle knock on the door.</p><p>"It's them!"</p><p>Vaggie snarled,"Oh great…"</p><p>Charlie zipped to do the door at the blink of an eye, abruptly opening it. Volastor stood there with a jovial smile on their face,"Hello princess, been a while hasn't it?"</p><p>"Yeah! Come inside,Vol. We've missed you while you were gone!"</p><p>"We're aware! Sorry for being a bit late, we were rather busy with meetings and such…"</p><p>Volastor stepped, examining the area with a light chuckle,"We see not much as changed in our absence! Any reason for that?"</p><p>"Well it was only two months...That and we were too busy managing what we had to add anything new. Since you weren't around me and Vaggie had to stack up more than usual…."</p><p>"Oh…" They tensed before snapping their attitude back,"Well that's unfortunate! Thankfully we can aid you now that we're present!"</p><p>"That's nice of you, Vol. But first you should get well acquainted with the others again now that you're back. That is, if you're ok with it."</p><p>They laughed,"Ha! Of course we're ok with it, Charlie! We're not shy and it's been a while! Why wouldn't we want to get acquainted with our friends?"</p><p>"No reason, just wanted to be safe."</p><p>"We're fine, Charlie. Now if you excuse us, we'll be going inside!"</p><p>Charlie narrowed her eyes as she let them inside. As relieved as she was to have them back, she felt there was something off about them.</p><p>They were more energetic and upbeat, something she would've attributed to Alastor's side of the fusion becoming dominant if it weren't for the tired look present in their eyes.</p><p>"Are you ok, Vol?"</p><p>"Of course we are! Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Because...you know…"</p><p>"Are you implying anything? We're fine! There's nothing wrong!"</p><p>Charlie made a face. She wanted to try prying but the look Volastor gave made her doubt they'd answer her. They looked like they'd much rather be doing anything but be questioned.</p><p>"If you say so…"</p><p>Volastor caught sight if Vaggie, who gave them a glare. Mildly amused they said,"Hey rat, why don't you smile for once? You're never dressed without one…"</p><p>"Shove your stupid catchphrase up your ass…"</p><p>Volastor rolled their eyes,"Ha ha, very funny, rat…"</p><p>Charlie put her hands up,"Guys, no fighting! Especially you, Vol! You just got here, you can't be starting fights when you just got your foot in the door!"</p><p>"Ha! This isn't a fight, that's an insult to us. Calling this a fight would imply she has a chance of winning!"</p><p>"Grrr. I swear, when I get another spear you're going to regret it…"</p><p>"We're so scared, can't you see us quivering in fear? Not."</p><p>"Guys! Guys! Stop fighting! Look, can't we all just hug it out, kiss and makeup?"</p><p>They stared at each other for a few seconds before recoiling in disgust.</p><p>Vaggie cringed,"Ew! Charlie, what the fuck!?"</p><p>"Eugh! Disgusting!" Volastor gagged,"We'd rather die than kiss her!"</p><p>"You couldn't pay me enough to fuck him…" Even if Vaggie wasn't gay she'd still avoid screwing them. When she was alive she'd screw anyone who had money but she didn't enjoy it because most of her clients were men.</p><p>Sexuality aside, Volastor would be one of the last men on her list to fuck.</p><p>Literally.</p><p>Even Husk and Angel were higher on the list than them and given one was a drunkard and the other was a gay pornstar, that said something.</p><p>'Not a chance in hell….' Considering how Alastor's last experience with a moth was like, this reaction understandable.</p><p>'I'd rather fuck Velvet than her…'</p><p>They both shot Charlie a look, the princess shrinking,"H-Hey, chill. I was just joking! I wasn't serious!"</p><p>"Your sense of humor is highly questionable…"</p><p>"Work on your jokes, hon, because that was bad…" Vaggie then turned,"And don't get any funny ideas, asshole…"</p><p>"Don't worry, we have no interest in you whatsoever. We have be interested in both sexes but you are not someone who we'd be interested in…"</p><p>Vaggie scoffed,"Whatever. I'm leaving. I don't have time for this shit." She stormed off, Charlie cringed,</p><p>"Wait! Vaggie! Come back!"</p><p>Volastor sighed as they saw the princess leave them alone,"Guess we're on our owm again. Figured that wouldn't last. Better try finding a better audience elsewhere."</p><p>Volastor walked forward, now seeing the bar. They approached slowly, ready to converse with them…</p><p>Only Niffty to charge at them at inhuman speed, damn near knocking the wind out of them.</p><p>"Ack!" Even though Nifty was light for her size, she wasn't weightless and was a LOT stronger than her small appearance gave off. Had they not stood their ground they might have actually fell.</p><p>'Wtf was that for? She just randomly charged at us out of nowhere!'</p><p>'Probably missed me if I had to assume…'</p><p>'Look that's sweet and all but could she stop? Because she's cutting off the blood circulation to our damn legs!'</p><p>"Um, darling? Would you mind removing yourself from us? You're grip is really tight. Like really tight.."</p><p>Nifty removed herself at once, much to their relief...only for her to begin searching them, trying to look under their clothes.</p><p>"AAAAAAHHH!!!" They jumped back,"What are you doing!? Why are you trying to look under our clothing!?"</p><p>"Checking!"</p><p>"For!?"</p><p>"Signs of damage!"</p><p>'Wtf?!?' Vox shouted,'Signs of damage? Is she fucking nuts?'</p><p>'She's really handsy today. Don't know where this came from but we better do something about it.'</p><p>"Nifty, we assure you, we're just fine."</p><p>"No you're not, Al! You were with that dirty moth for two months! I know something bad happened!"</p><p>They sighed,"Niffty, we're fine. Nothing bad happened while were at the studio."</p><p>"Bullshit," Husk interjected,"Don't lie to us, that moth did some nasty shit didn't he?"</p><p>"What? No. He didn't do anything to us."</p><p>"You ain't fooling anyone, you know that right? Like come on, smiles, if you're gonna lie to our faces you could least give us some type of excuse. A kid who stole a lollipop from the candy store and got caught red handed can spin a better thread than this."</p><p>"Because we're not trying to fool anyone. We're telling the truth."</p><p>"You must think we're a bunch of clowns, don't you?"</p><p>"You said it not us."</p><p>"That ain't the point! The point is that you're lying to our faces about what went on two months ago!"</p><p>Volastor blinked,"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"You know what I'm talking about! That moth drugged and raped you!"</p><p>"That's preposterous! He didn't rape us…"</p><p>"Then what the fuck did he do? I know you, Al. I know you'd never willingly fuck anyone, let alone fuck that moth dickhead."</p><p>They narrowed their eyes,"Husker, we promise you, what happend with Val was 100% consensual."</p><p>Despite this statement, none of them seemed convinced. In fact, they were all giving the fusion an incredibly skeptical/ judgemental look, as though they see through them.</p><p>"No it fucking wasn't."</p><p>"Yes it was. We can assure you that. Can't you take our word for it?"</p><p>"Considering who we're talking about? No."</p><p>They shook their head,"Then we're afraid we can't help you there. You won't listen to a word we say so we suppose this conversation is at an impasse. Best for us to take our leave…"</p><p>Niffty tried to grab them but Angel stopped her,"Don't bother, they won't listen anyway…"</p><p>Her face scrunched up as the fusion turned their back and walked away. Angel sighed, taking a sip of his drink,'Poor motherfuckers. Wonder when they'll admit it. They can't deny it forever…'</p><p>----------------------</p><p>Volastor went to their room, sighing. They had a long day and the amount of questions they had flying towards them about their wellbeing was tiresome.</p><p>'God, you're friends are so nosy…'</p><p>'I know. Don't know how they found out about the thing between us and Val but they were really concerned back there. Odd considering Husker usually treats me with dull indifference at best, I didn't think he'd actually care for me honestly.'</p><p>'Must be nice having friends who give a fuck about your wellbeing. Guess you're the luck one out of the two of us…'</p><p>'Doesn't Velvet care?'</p><p>'Eh. In a way. But she prefers Val over me and takes his side 99% of the time…'</p><p>'Don't get why…'</p><p>'Probably because he tolerates her destructive antics longer than I do. Or he does when it's not damaging anything he cares about.'</p><p>'Well that makes sense…'</p><p>"Still, we don't understand why they're so concerned. We're just fine…"</p><p>Volastor then paused, the temperature was a bit hot for their liking. Better remove some clothing so they could rest easier…</p><p>They removed their tuxedo and shirt from over their head, humming a tune as they did so.</p><p>They then looked in the mirror as they saw their back, which was covered with claw marks and deep scars.</p><p>They shook their head,'Still hurts…' They soon laid in bed, ready to fall asleep when they felt their phone ring.</p><p>They picked it up ,"Hello?"</p><p>"Voxy, you didn't forget our agreement did you?"</p><p>"No...We were just tired and-"</p><p>"Yeah yeah, lazy excuse. I told you that if you were gonna go to that stupid hotel that you had to stay in touch with me. Did you forget that?"</p><p>"No Val. We didn't…"</p><p>"Anything else you have to say?"</p><p>"Sorry Val. It won't happen again…"</p><p>"That's better. Good boy,Voxy. I'll talk to you soon…Love you"</p><p>"Love y-",Volastor saw Val had hung up and groaned,"Ugh. He's so annoying. Doesn't even let us finish."</p><p>'Stupid parasite. Can't believe him. We have sex with him and have to keep in contact with him on a daily basis just to go to the hotel without him throwing a fit. We can't even be by ourselves for a day…'</p><p>They turned in bed before falling asleep, trying to find solace in their dreams.</p><p>Was it consensual? Technically yes.</p><p>Were they happy afterwards?</p><p>Not really....</p><p>But they were fine. Perhaps if they kept telling themselves that they'd believe it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Redid this chapter! Tell me what you guys think! Thanks fir the support! See ya next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Attempts to pry Vol for what happened at the studio was unsuccessful. No matter what, they insisted everything was fine and that there was nothing to be concerned over.</p><p>Volastor did their best to ignore any conversation topics centering around Val and dodged whenever the questions came up.</p><p>After a week, things slowly seemed to get back to normal. Everyone was doing their own thing as they were left to their own devices.</p><p>Volastor then reached into their pocket, pulling out a vape and placing it in their mouth.</p><p>Vaggie scowled,"Are you kidding me!? You're seriously just going to smoke in the lounge where the rest of us are!?"</p><p>"Yes? We're allowed to do so. We don't remember there being any anti-smoking signs in this hotel and if Angel can smoke, so can we."</p><p>"Well would it kill you to do it outside? I have a hard time putting up with Angel's smoke, I can't stand both of you smoking. It's clogging up our clean air!"</p><p>"If you care so much then perhaps you should leave. It'd be better that way if you weren't present…"</p><p>"I'm not leaving just because you two refuse to put your cancer sticks away."</p><p>"Pfft," Angel rolled his eyes,"Ain't like our health is gonna decline. Been smoking for years and it didn't kill me."</p><p>"Because you're already dead…"</p><p>"Point still stands. I don't get why it matters, we're all adults and it's not like our lungs are gonna fail us in this pit."</p><p>"Indeed. Besides, you seem to be the only one who cares. The others aren't making a big deal out of our habits…"</p><p>"Because they probably don't want to call you out for your bullshit. Not all of us like the smell of smoke, do us all a favor and take it outside."</p><p>"We don't have to go anywhere,rat. We are grown men, we aren't going to let some moth with her bow in a twist berate us for smoking."</p><p>Vaggie's eyes burned red with rage,"Why you little-"</p><p>"We're taller than you."</p><p>"Figure of speech, asshole! Look, I don't give a fuck if you're an overlord, Al? Quit treating this place like it's your mini playground! Have some damn respect and smoke outside!"</p><p>"Vaggie, it's not that big of a deal- '' Charlie tried to interject but was cut off.</p><p>"Yes it is, hon! He treats me like I'm the bane of his existence and acts like he owns the place! Can't even respect our right to have clean air!"</p><p>They blew a buff of purple smoke from their vape that went right into her face,"If it was such a problem then perhaps you should be the one going outside. This is a public lounge and we are allowed to do as we please."</p><p>"Grah!" Enraged, Vaggie raised her arm in the air, preparing to hit them.</p><p>Volastor dropped their vape, eyes wide as their view shifted.</p><p>A memory resurfaced and began playing out before their eyes, panic taking over as they no longer saw Vaggie, but Valentino with his hand raised in the air, smile wide and malicious, a cackle echoing throughout their ears.</p><p>'Holy shit! It's Val!' Vox screeched in terror,'He's gonna break our face!'</p><p>Vox took control in their panic, now curling up and putting their arms up in an effort to protect themselves and shouted,"Don't hurt me, Val! I swear it won't happen again! Don't break my face, please!"</p><p>Volastor tensed, still braced for impact, shaking as they awaited the blow.</p><p>Nothing came.</p><p>Confused, they slowly lowered their guard to see Vaggie had taken a step back, looking horrified,"Oh shit…"</p><p>Volastor then looked around, the other hazbins giving disturbed looks.'Oh fuck...We better get out of here.'</p><p>"Vol, are you ok?" Charlie asked, reaching out to them. The fusion immediately moved away with a tired smile.</p><p>They chuckled, trying to play off the event as though it hadn't happened,"What? Of course we're ok! Why wouldn't we be ok? It was just a reflex, we were only protecting our face to avoid a blemish."</p><p>Husk started,"That's such a load of bullsh-"</p><p>"Anyhow, everyone, we better get going. We have business to attend to elsewhere. Goodbye!"</p><p>Charlie tried to grab them but they teleported away at the last second. She stood there with a solemn look on her face, guilt heavy in her eyes.</p><p>"Shit…" Vaggie cursed,"I really fucked up didn't I?"</p><p>"Yeah…" Husk admitted,"Nice going, that was singlehandedly the worst reaction I've seen from those two."</p><p>"So what now?" Nifty asked.</p><p>"I don't know..Maybe you should go apologize to them, Vaggie. You know, to make things right."</p><p>"I'd rather not. He'd probably tell me to fuck off if I tried and I doubt Alastor or Vox want to speak with me…"</p><p>"Probably for the best…" Angel said before standing up,"I'm gonna hit the sack. This place got too tense for me so yeah…."</p><p>Angel took his leave and walked passed his bedroom. He was tempted to go to bed but a part of him wanted to go check on that fusion. He figured they had to be somewhere around the hotel…</p><p>After a few minutes, Angel tracked them down. They were outside on the balcony with another vape in hand, head lowered as they leaned against the rail.</p><p>"Hey Volastor, whatcha doing out here?"</p><p>"Getting away from the commotion that's what. What else?"</p><p>"Eh, that makes sense I guess.." Angel blew a puff of cigarette smoke, the red fumes going up in the air. Volastor's nose twitched, recognizing the smell.</p><p>Val's cigarettes. They hadn't smelled it as much in the lobby but now that they were out in the open they could actually smell the addicting poison.</p><p>"Why are you carrying cigarettes around?"</p><p>Angel shrugged,"Eh. Val gives them to me. Can't exactly say no and if you ignore the overly superficial smell it actually smells good…Why? You want one?"</p><p>"No. We don't…"</p><p>"Just checking…" Angel replied,"So anyhow, about Vags. I know she can be a real bitch at times but I know she didn't mean the stuff she said back there."</p><p>Volastor gave him a look.</p><p>"Ok maybe she did. But I doubt she wanted to trigger you into...that."</p><p>"Hmph. Whatever…Why do you even care? We don't need comfort. We're fine."</p><p>"You say you're fine yet you literally curled up into a ball and screamed because Vaggie reminded you of Val…"</p><p>"Purely coincidental."</p><p>Angel rolled his eyes,"Uh huh. You screaming,' Val don't hurt me' must be real coincidental…"</p><p>"Even if it wasn't, why does it matter? It's nothing you should be concerned about. You wouldn't know."</p><p>"Actually, that's where you're wrong. I've been working for Val for decades. I know what he's like. I know how….violent he can get."</p><p>"Personal experience?"</p><p>"Yeah. Hard not to have personal experience with the man who owns your soul contract. Kind of wish I could've stopped myself but it's a bit late to have regrets…"</p><p>"That's...understandable…"</p><p>They smoked in silence before Angel picked the convo back up with,"So how was the studio?"</p><p>"It was...ok. Could've been worse. Velvet is a bit annoying but it's nothing we don't expect. Vark is Vark and Val is...alright."</p><p>"By alright, you mean he's being a douchebag like usual?"</p><p>"Not much of a difference in our opinion…"</p><p>"I know. Honestly Val is a wildcard, one moment he's calm and the next he's pissed about some minor inconvenience and bitches to us about it."</p><p>'Yup, definitely how Val is…' Vox mumbled. The moment something didn't go Val's way he got fussy and bitchy, something neither his employees or business partners were safe from.</p><p>Alastor scoffed,'Biggest underestimation of the year…'</p><p>Volastor sighed,"We know. But why are admitting this to us?"</p><p>"Cuz I know I ain't the only one who deals with Val's bullshit. Been working for that bastard for decades and he treats me like shit. I'd think he'd give a shit about you since you were an overlord but he still treats you like shit."</p><p>'Because he doesn't see as an equal,' Alastor said,'Everyone is beneath him in his mind...Even you, Vox.'</p><p>'That's not true. We're equals.'</p><p>'When was the last time Valentino treated you with respect?'</p><p>'..........' Vox didn't respond. He tried searching for an excuse but he was empty handed.</p><p>"Guess that's just how he is. Treats people like shit and expects them to run back to him. Ashamed to admit I did just that years back. Used to think maybe a small part of him loved me...but it's hard to deny the truth. Val only gives a damn about himself. Everyone else only exists for him to manipulate. Honestly, looks aside, what do you see in him, Vox?"</p><p>Volastor narrowed their eyes, their right eye flashing with rage,"A lot more than you think.."</p><p>"Oh yeah? Enlighten me…"</p><p>"He said he loved us…"</p><p>"Talk is cheap. What has Val done for you as a person? Has he ever done anything for you outside of having sex?"</p><p>Volastor paused. Truthfully, Val hasn't really done much outside of that for them, let alone Vox.</p><p>Even prior to this fusion, the relationship consisted of Vox buying gifts, apologizing for minor shit and being the one to make room in his schedule for dates.</p><p>Hell, when was the last time Val brought Vox anything? Like...never?</p><p>"He hasn't done anything, has he?"</p><p>"No...Not at all. But-"</p><p>"But what? I know it's your side of the fusion talking, Vox. At least tell me why you put up with this shit. Unlike me, you can leave Val if you pleased. Why do you put up with this shitty relationship if you don't have to?"</p><p>"Because we...Vox loves him…"</p><p>"Don't get why. I know that if I was in your position I would've ran for it long ago. You're the lucky one, Vox. You can leave anytime you want. Not all of us have that luxury…"</p><p>Angel tossed his cigarette out, making a face before leaving.</p><p>'You know he's right-'</p><p>'Shut up, Alastor. I don't want to hear it.'</p><p>'But you need to. We both know Valentino never loved you, you're simply too scared of him to admit it…'</p><p>'Even if he doesn't love me, I'd rather be with him than be alone.'</p><p>'Pathetic. You're telling me no other demon wouldn't be with you? Are you that scared of him that you're willing to lie to yourself on a daily basis?'</p><p>Vox said nothing.</p><p>Volastor groaned,"We have a headache…" Internal conflict was so exhausting.</p><p>Volastor then pulled out their phone, seeing multiple messages from Val. Sighing they typed in a forced apology.</p><p>
  <strong>Val: Learn to answer me when you're called, Voxy…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Vol: We know. Don't need to tell us twice.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Val: Lose the attitude. And aren't you forgetting something?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Vol: Yes Val. We're sorry for the trouble. It won't happen again.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Val: Much better....</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you think! Thanks for 3097 views! Love to know your thoughts down below! See ya!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>Volastor tensed, their ‘ears’ lowered as their hair was matted. A bead of sweat trailed down the side of their face as they looked at themselves in the mirror. Their eyebrows furrowed, their mismatched eyes burning with a mix of emotions.</p><p>Anger. Humiliation. Sadness. Confusion. Love. Hatred. All of it boiled down, stirring within them like a fire waiting to burn.</p><p>Their conflicting gaze looked at themselves in the mirror that they were forced to look up upon as they abruptly felt something penetrate them from behind in a ruthless manner. They growled,”Gngh! Watch it, Valentino…”</p><p>“Since when did I need to watch myself, Voxy? You know I’m in charge here meaning that I can do as I please, Valentino replied, the taller demon nonchalantly brushing off the fusion’s concerns.</p><p>“Would it kill you to be gentle? We don't appreciate you just shoving yourself within us with reckless abandon…”</p><p>“You know the rules, sugar. And remember, you asked for this. If you didn't wanna go to that shabby hotel and stayed with me I’d be more considerate. Hell, I’m being lenient even allowing you to go to that trashy inn..”</p><p>They narrowed their eyes, cringing as Val pushed further inside,“We’re an adult, Val. We don't...Gngh...need your permission to go outside…” They panted heavily, trying to remain dignified while they were getting penetrated, forcing themselves.</p><p>Valentino scoffed,”Is this the Alastor part of you speaking? You're never this defiant, Vox. Is that deer whispering into your ear or something?”</p><p>“We’re our own person, Valentino. We find it ridiculous we need permission to go to a place we work at.”</p><p>“Whatever, like I care. All I know is that I don't like that attitude of yours, Voxy, so you better straighten up while I’m fucking you.”</p><p>Volastor rolled their eyes, retorting back,”It’s hardly having an attitude, it's called having a backbone. We’re not spineless….”</p><p>“Quit giving me that sass, Voxy. You know I don't like it when you give me attitude,” The pimp huffed.</p><p>“Like we care-Ah!” He slammed into them,cutting the fusion’s insult off and caused them to moan in pained pleasure, eyes widening at the unexpected assault.They bit down on their lip, attempting to hide the sounds emitting from their mouth, cheeks now flushing a bright red shade. Volastor snarled, secretly fuming with rage at their bodies' reaction to Val’s touch.</p><p>A part of them hated him so badly, making their skin crawl in disgust yet here they were, on the receiving end of his advances and touches, once again giving in to appease Val’s seemingly endless lust for control over them.</p><p>Valentino grinned, his eyes gleaming behind his shades,“You were saying something, babe? You sounded like you were gonna say something. What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”</p><p>“Shut up, Val. Just get on with it…”</p><p>“Don't sass me,” He warned,”Else I’ll make it worse…”</p><p>They scoffed but remained silent. They’d rather this not go any longer than intended and simply decided to go along with Valentino’s whims.</p><p>Suddenly, they felt Valentino’s claws dig into their hips before inserting himself further into them. Their eyes turned to mere pin-points, small volts of electricity forming around their body as they arch their back,”AH!”</p><p>“Same spot every time,” The pimp chuckled,”Seeing you react like this never gets old..”</p><p>“Shut up…” They retorted before bucking their hips, Valentino continuing to pound into them. This continued for some time before they noticed that Val’s thrusts were slowing down, much to their annoyance,”Hah...Ah...W-What are you doing!? Why are you slowing down!? We’re so close!”</p><p>“Because I haven't heard what I wanted to hear from you yet…”</p><p>‘Oh my god, not this again…’ Volastor rolled their eyes,”Val, we’re not saying that…”</p><p>“I ain't moving until I hear it, Voxy. You know how this goes, say what I want to hear and I’ll reward you…”</p><p>“What are we? A dog? We don't heed your orders. If we’re doing this, we’re doing it our way…”</p><p>Volastor then attempted to force Val’s hips forward by moving theirs, not wanting to resort to begging Valentino for more. However, they froze upon realizing they couldn’t move their legs or arms, now looking upwards at their hands, noticing a handcuff that had been placed.</p><p>'Dammit.' They cursed, now remembering that when they agreed to have sex with Val for permission to go to the hotel, they had agreed to his terms. His terms included handcuffs that went around their wrists and ankles, preventing them moving more than a few inches.</p><p>“Aw, looks like someone forgot about their restraints. How cute...You know I always think of things in advance, had a feeling you wouldn’t be cooperative so I made these extra special. You're strong but given how much energy you spent I doubt you're breaking out of these. Besides, if you do, I’ll just have to pull out and leave you high and dry as a punishment.”</p><p>Volastor snarled,”You wouldn’t…”</p><p>“Oh baby, yes I would…”<br/><br/>"You are cruel..."<br/><br/>"I know, babe. And you love me for it..."</p><p>They made a face. A part of them was telling them to fight, resist Valentino’s words and fight back yet, they didn't have the mental or physical strength to do so. They had done this for a while and their energy had been spent on satisfying Val’s lust that fighting against him was out of the question…</p><p>They clenched their teeth, fangs barred as they looked at their reflection, eyes filled with hopelessness, dread and anger. Their hand that was pressed against the mirror, now leaning on it for support as they were forced to lean against it.</p><p>The feeling of being powerless consumed them, their energy was already on the low-side and their resistance was waning. Eventually, they panted and coughed out,”Valentino...we beg of you, please, finish us…”</p><p>“Good start, though it ain't quite what I’m looking for. Try again, be a bit more convincing...”</p><p>“Grr!” They bit back the urge to curse Valentino out and instead searched for something within their mind that would get Valentino to finish the job so they could leave.’Think of the hotel, think of the hotel. Perhaps it’ll be bearable if we do it for them. To see the others again...To see Charlie…’</p><p>They swallowed the tiny ounce of pride that remained and said,”We belong to you, Valentino…” The way they said it was in a forced tone of acceptance, simply during this encounter would end. Their eyes were heavy and tired, their smile was barely staying on.</p><p>Valentino grinned,”What was that, babe? Couldn't hear you, mind speaking a little louder for me? I wanna hear you repeat yourself…”</p><p>“We belong to you, Valentino. We want you…Please do it, it hurts...” Defeated, the fusion said those words, a part of them dying on the inside as they said it. Their resistance was crumbling and they knew they couldn’t fight it for much longer.</p><p>“Aw, that’s cute. You really want me that bad huh? Say it again for me, baby and I'll make all your dreams come true.”</p><p>Volastor didn't respond, nodding their head to avoid admitting anything. They almost jumped when they felt Val’s cold fingers trail down the small of their back. Val then circled above their tail bone,They whimpered, the sound of their voice quivering enough to drive them on edge,”Valentino...stop..anywhere but there...please…”</p><p>“But why? Your body clearly enjoys what’s happening, Voxy. Your tail is clearly an erogenous spot, I don't get why you're so flustered over it. Don't tell me you don't enjoy me touching you here, we both know you’d be lying,” Valentino then grabbed their tail and caressed it, amusement growing when the fusion began shaking and pulling in their restraints to try and get away to no avail. Worse yet, their body seems to betray them, their tail having a mind of its own as it wagged in Val’s grasp.</p><p>“Mmm...Val...Please...we’re sensitive there…”</p><p>Valentino chuckled,”To think all I need to do is touch this fluffy thing and you're whimpering all over me is hilarious. If only I had a camera, I wonder how long I could do this for..."</p><p>"Val...please...no more…" They whimpered,"Too many sensations..It's driving us mad..." This tail had way too many nerves for something so small, it was making them go mad just feeling Val play with it, their body instinctively leaning in towards his touch.<br/><br/>"But you seem to like it, babe. You're all whiny just from a small touch."<br/><br/>"Val...please..."</p><p>"Hm....Tell ya what, if you admit what you said earlier I’ll finish the job and stop touching your tail…Deal?”</p><p>Volastor flinched before reluctantly agreeing,”Deal…”</p><p>“Well? I’m waiting? Or do I need to encourage you again?” He said this while grabbing their tail, the fusion biting back a gasp.</p><p>“That’s not necessary…” They said.</p><p>“Prove it, tell me, who do you belong to, Voxy?”</p><p>The fusion’s eyes flashed, a small hint of defiance rising from within,”Nobody..”</p><p>“Wrong answer, Voxy…” Val replied, yanking their ear tuft, Valentino now breathing down their neck, their hair raising,”Tell me, who do you belong to?”</p><p>“Nobody…” They shot back, still trying to fight back.</p><p>“Liar. Tell me, else I’ll make this worse for you. Believe me, I have all types of creative ways of making you talk, don’t test me, Voxy…”</p><p>Valentino grabbed their tail again, the fusion quickly whimpered helplessly, ashamed such noises escaped them,"Val...please...it's too much..."</p><p>"Say what I want to hear, Voxy. I know you can say it..." Valentino then asked,"Who do you belong to, Voxy?"</p><p>They snarled,”You..”</p><p>“Me what? That's very vague, you gotta try harder than that.”</p><p>“We belong to you, Valentino.”</p><p>“Aw, see? That wasn’t so hard now was it? If you just said that the first time I wouldn’t have had to resort to threats now would I?”</p><p>“Valentino..please…”</p><p>“Well since you asked, I guess I should finish up…Ready Voxy?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, Valentino…."</strong>
</p><p>Volastor could only watch it through a mirror, now mortified to see a scowl on their face as the process continued. Their face scrunched up when Valentino thrusted into them again before everything went black.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Volastor gasped, jolting awake as their flashback ended. They heaved and panted in their bed before relaxing their shoulders. It was only a bad memory…</p><p>“It’s over. Just a bad memory…</p><p>‘Wish I could forget it…’ Alastor mumbled, still ashamed they had given in yet again. The worst part was that they hadn't even gone through the whole memory yet.</p><p>Vox said nothing. He had been rather quiet for a while now, he didn't seem to want to discuss these memories anymore than Alastor did.</p><p>‘You want to forget, don't you Vox?’</p><p>‘........’</p><p>‘I’ll take your silence as yes…Perhaps we should try doing what Husker does. Drinking doesn't solve your problems but it can sure distract you. Maybe if we drink enough we can put this experience to the back-burner…’</p><p>Volastor nodded, teleporting to the bar with a forced smile. Husk jumped when they appeared right in front of him, cursing,”Argh! A little warning before you just appear in front of my face, you two?”</p><p>“Sorry not sorry,” They replied hastily,”Anyhow, Husker, can you do us and favor and give us the strongest drink you have?”</p><p>Husk blinked, Alastor didn’t drink often. If his memory serves correctly Alastor only drank alcohol whenever it was a formal event and even then, he restricted himself to only drinking the bare minimum. “Why?”</p><p>“Just because…”</p><p>Husk narrowed his eyes before handing them a bottle of wine,”Here you go, strongest stuff this place has…Dont get why you want it though, you never were a drinker, Al. Is this because Vox wants a drink or something?”</p><p>Volastor shook their heads,”We can make our own decisions. We are our own person.” Not to mention Vox didn’t drink beverages in general. Unless he was with Val, Vox usually didn't eat/drink since it wasn’t a requirement.</p><p>Not to mention it’s a pain in the ass trying to eat with a flat-screen TV.</p><p>“Just wondering…”</p><p>Husk watched them drink, the fusion finishing one bottle and downing down another...and another...and another….</p><p>By the time they finished the fifth bottle, they seemed frustrated. When Husk asked why, it appeared that alcohol’s effect on them was limited. Their fusion must’ve strengthened their immune system as alcohol seems to have less effect than it would on a normal demon. At most they felt slightly light-headed and tired but otherwise, they were almost sober.</p><p>“Ugh...Why isn’t it working? Why can’t we drink ourselves to death?”</p><p>“You can't die down here, second of all, I have the feeling you being a fusion is preventing you from getting drunk so unless you drink A LOT of bottles, you're probably not gonna get flat out drunk.”</p><p>Volastor slumped over, placing their head on the counter, ``What a tremendous waste of time."Dammit…"</p><p>"Is something wrong? You're acting pretty upset. Why do you wanna drink anyway?"</p><p>"To forget…"</p><p>"Forget what?"</p><p>"Nothing important…." They lied.</p><p>"We both know that's bullshit. Come on, out with it…"</p><p>"We just want to forget our...experience with Valentino…"</p><p>"Your experience?" Husk asked before mulling the thought over his head. It took him mere seconds to connect the dots,"Oh...Was it...consensual?"</p><p>"Yes…"</p><p>"You found your sex with him consensual yet you want to forget it? That doesn't sound very consensual to me."</p><p>"Husker, we swear it was. We gave Valentino permission…We just..."</p><p>"Just what? Didn't enjoy it?"</p><p>"Our body did..our mind..not so much…"</p><p>"Why didn't you tell him to stop?"</p><p>Volastor shrugged, they technically did at certain points, mainly when Val was messing around but just tolerated everything else. They doubted it'd make a difference anyway, Val rarely ever took no for an answer…..</p><p>"Saw no point in it. What's it to you?"</p><p>"What's it to me? I've been fucking tolerating you dancing around the issue for weeks and you are wondering why it's a problem? In case you haven't noticed, Charlie called you here because she gave a damn about you two."</p><p>"But we're fine and-"</p><p>"You ain't fine. Quit lying…"</p><p>"Even if we are, why do you care?"</p><p>"Because, even if I don't like you Al, I don't like seeing that moth all over you. It's pretty obvious you don't like him…"</p><p>"Even if we don't, what do you want us to do about it?"</p><p>"You're the fusion, use your powers dammit. Valentino is weaker than you, if he tries to make you do anything just beat his ass. Why don't you just attack him?"</p><p>Volastor made a face. As tempting as it was, a part of them still held...mushy feeling for Valentino."We can't...A part of us refuses to do that…"</p><p>"Oh my god, lemme guess, Vox doesn't wanna hurt Val does he? Is that why you don't fight back?"</p><p>Volastor said nothing. Husk took their lack of response as yes, sighing,"I don't get what you see in him, Vox. You know he's using you right?"</p><p>"Don't rub it in, cat…I-We are well aware of this…." Volastor replied coldly,"And we don't need your help. So just...leave us..alone…"</p><p>Husk frowned as they drank another bottle before sighing,"Fine. Since you're so stubborn, have it your way…"</p><p>Husk walked away before looking down. Normally he'd care less but…seeing someone who was in a way Alastor being used like that made his stomach turn.</p><p>Husk then walked to a door, knocking.</p><p>Charlie opened the door,"Oh hey, Husk. What's up?"</p><p>"We need to talk, princess. About Al and Vox…"</p><p>"What about them?"</p><p>"I'm kind of worried. Especially with Valentino. He's using him yet they just put up with it. It's getting out of hand, they wanted to drink until they forgot but it didn't work…"</p><p>"Oh...Don't worry, I'll talk to them tomorrow."</p><p>"Thanks. Maybe you'll have better luck than me cuz they just brushed me off."</p><p>Charlie frowned,"You can count on me.."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Redid this chapter. This one feels better to me.</p><p>Tell me what you think below! See ya next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Charlie adjusted her bow-tie, fixing her hair as she looked in the mirror. She took a deep breath and smiled,"Alright..Here I go…"</p><p>"Hon, are you sure you should go talk to him?" Vaggie asked,"I don't trust him…"</p><p>"Vaggie, I promised Husk I'd go check on Volastor. They need help and even if they don't wanna admit it, I'm certain I can get through to them!"</p><p>Vaggie tensed,"If you say so, just be careful…"</p><p>"Relax, Vaggie. I can handle myself, besides, I doubt they'd hurt me…"</p><p>Charlie left the bedroom and opened her door, walking over to where Volastor slept. She went to their room, knocking,"Hey Vol? Are you awake? It's me, Charlie. I just wanna talk to you for a second."</p><p>Silence. Charlie frowned, cocking her head to the side. She wasn't certain if they were ignoring her if they weren't awake. She found it odd given Alastor usually woke up early but she figured since Volastor was a separate entity, they might enjoy sleeping in more than usual given they were made up of two people.</p><p>She knocked again,"Vol? You there?"</p><p>Once again, silence. Charlie made a face, the princess's eyes narrowing. She didn't want to just give up on them before they even answered the door. She then leaned against the door, hearing small snores on the other side.</p><p>'Guess I'll have to go in there and wake them up…' Charlie thankfully had a key to everyone's rooms in her pocket, pulling the gold-red key out and inserting it into the door and turning. She slowly opened the door, peeking her head inside,"Hey Vol?"</p><p>She blinked, seeing them fast asleep in their bed, covered over their body. Charlie slowly approached, hand outstretched as she touched their shoulder. They didn't react, likely because of how deep they were in their slumber.</p><p>She was about to try again when they turned in bed, talking in their sleep,"Gngh..too rough...it hurts…"</p><p>Charlie paused,'What? Too rough? What are they talking about?' She knew demons sleep-talked but she didn't take Volastor for that type of person. The fact they seemed stuck in this dream was something deeply concerning her, the tone in their voice was worrisome.</p><p>"Val...please...don't...Not there...please.." Their body turned, curled up in a ball, expression pained.</p><p>Charlie's eyes widened as the realization dawned on her. No wonder Volastor wasn't awake, they were experiencing a nightmare, a fairly realistic one and they weren't enjoying it. Charlie grabbed their shoulder, shaking them,"Vol, wake up.."</p><p>Volastor's eyes widened, now jolted awake once again in a bead of sweat. The fusion blinked upon realizing they had been forced awake, seeing Charlie standing above them with a worried expression,"Charlie? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I just wanted to check on you, Vol. You were sleeping in and I wanted to see how you were doing…"</p><p>'Oh great, more people who suddenly care for our well being...'</p><p>'First Angel, Husk and now Charlie? Next thing you know rat girl is gonna approach us...'</p><p>'Doubt that.'</p><p>Volastor sent her a glare,"We don't need anyone to check on us. We're fine, Charlie. You should leave, we just need to rest and-"</p><p>"Vol, you don't need to lie to me. I heard what you said…"</p><p>They tensed,"What? You heard us?"</p><p>"You were talking in your sleep, Volastor. I heard what you were saying earlier."</p><p>They paused before snapping at her, eyes filled with rage,"Oh god, you did what!?"</p><p>"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes! You weren't supposed to hear that! Why did you do that!? You just invaded our privacy! You can't just come in here and wake us up without permission!"</p><p>Charlie cringed,"Vol, you were having a nightmare. I had to wake you up else you'd just continue saying those words until you woke up on your own…"</p><p>"We'd rather wake up on our own that have someone wake us up after listening in on us…" They replied coldly,"Now leave…"</p><p>Charlie folded her arms, refusing to move,"No."</p><p>"What? What do you mean, no? We demand you leave our room. You invaded our privacy and now you want to speak with us? Get out of here."</p><p>"Vol, I just want to help you-"</p><p>"We don't need help. We're fine. We just had a tiny nightmare, it's not that big of a deal. Everyone has them."</p><p>"That's not true. And even if everyone has them, the nightmares you're having are..disturbing…At least, that's what I'm getting from them…"</p><p>Volastor rolled their eyes, calmly rubbing their arms,"It's fine, Charlie. We're fine, we promise…"</p><p>"No. You can't just get me to leave by saying it's fine. Husk told me-"</p><p>"Of course he told you…" They groaned,"Look, whatever he said wasn't true. We were drunk, we probably said a few things that we didn't mean. Likely exaggerated everything while we were intoxicated."</p><p>"Volastor, don't lie to me. I know everyone thinks I'm stupid, but I'm not a dumb blonde. I'm not just gonna believe whatever you say just because I'm optimistic…" The princess put her hand on their shoulder, the fusion tensed but allowed this touch as they sat upright on their bed.</p><p>"We know you're not dumb, Charlie. We just-"</p><p>"Just what?"</p><p>"We just...don't want to talk about it…" They replied, looking downwards at their feet.</p><p>"Don't worry, you don't have to talk about it with me…" She said softly, taking a seat beside the fusion.</p><p>'Ugh..why is she so sweet!?' Vox growled,'I thought it was a farce at first but the fact she's this nice is making me mad…Why is she being so nice to us!? I don't get it!'</p><p>'Guess that's just how she is…'</p><p>Charlie looked down before asking,"Hey Vol...Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"We don't see why not…"</p><p>"Are those ear tufts your actual ears?"</p><p>Volastor paused at the question, before nodding,"Yes. Our ear tufts are our real ears, Charlie. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"I was just curious…" She mumbled, noticing how they became abrasive at the question. She thought she had overstepped their personal boundaries and nervously scrunched up, hoping that they'd drop the subject.</p><p>They blinked before averting their gaze,'Should we?'</p><p>'Err….'</p><p>'It's Charlie. I doubt it'd be like Val touching us…' Vox said,'She's too much of a pushover to harm us…'</p><p>'Fair point,' Alastor stated reluctantly,'We don't see why not. As long as she doesn't pull on them like a certain someone did it should be..fine..'</p><p>Volastor swallowed a bit of pride before saying,"You can touch them…"</p><p>Charlie jumped,"Huh? What?"</p><p>"You heard us, you can touch them.." They mumbled, slightly embarrassed, averting their gaze."If you want…"</p><p>The princess's eyes widened with interest, reaching before drawing back,"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Yes, we're certain. This is a special privilege and given its you, it's ok…just be gentle"</p><p>"Ok…"</p><p>Charlie leaned forward and gently placed her petite hands on their tufts. They were fairy soft, like fine silk. Volastor tensed, hiding their discomfort as Charlie massaged their ears, blushing madly.</p><p>"Woah...They're so soft and pretty…" Charlie's eyes were filled with stars as she caressed the tufts.</p><p>"T-Thank you…" They whined, grabbing their knees to ensure they didn't fidget, hiding their face. This part of their body was sensitive to touch, to the point that even before the fusion, Alastor became apprehensive at anyone touching his ears.</p><p>Charlie smiled,"Ooh..So fluffy! Your ears are so cute, Vol!"</p><p>"Don't call our ears cute…" They growled, though it sounded less like a threat and more like a plea to do so. Charlie kneaded her fingers inside their ears, happily playing with their tufts in her hands.</p><p>They panted,"Hah..ah...Charlie be gentle…"</p><p>"I am being gentle…" She said,"Uh..Vol? Are you alright? You're breathing heavily.."</p><p>"We're..ah..fine…"</p><p>Charlie blinked before continuing to rub their ears, she was having so much fun, they were so fluffy and soft that she just wanted to play with them forever…She continued this for a few minutes before she heard them whimpering, quietly whispering,"Please..stop…"</p><p>Charlie removed her hands, something that seemed to surprise them. They looked up,"Hm? Why did you stop?"</p><p>"You said stop. I didn't want to push our boundaries…"</p><p>They blinked,"Oh...That's a first. We thought that you'd...you know…"</p><p>"Just continue without caring for your pleas? Vol, I'm not Val, I care about consent and I wouldn't just continue to do things that would make someone uncomfortable just because it amused me…"</p><p>"We know, we just didn't expect it…"</p><p>She frowned,"Vol…"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Does Val...touch you?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You know...touch you. Like sexually…"</p><p>They nodded,"Yes...Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Does he ever...ask for permission?"</p><p>They shrugged,"Not really. We just let him do as he pleases…"</p><p>She blinked,"What? Why?"</p><p>"Because, it's the only way to get him off our backs. Val doesn't like it when people don't obey his commands, he gets...fussy."</p><p>"Vol, why do you let him push you around? Surely you can at least threaten him to leave you alone, right? You don't have to take orders from him, Vol, you can stand up for yourself…"</p><p>Volastor's gaze shifted,"Easier said than done…"</p><p>"How? What's stopping you?" Charlie asked.</p><p>They motioned to their left eye that resembled Vox's eye. Charlie paused, before it dawned on her. She then put her hand on their cheek, they flinched but didn't move away afterwards,"Oh...It's because of you, Vox. Am I right? Are you still..in there?"</p><p>Their left eye flickered, a sign that the TV Demon was still there. Even if they physically didn't exist, there were signs that they were still present outside of the fusion's thoughts and conversations with their halves.</p><p>"You don't need to listen to Valentino, you're all safe here. The hotel is a safe place, you don't have to be scared of him…"</p><p>"We're not scared of Val…"</p><p>"Vol...come on...If you weren't scared of him, why were you having nightmares about him in your sleep…"</p><p>"Mere coincidence…"</p><p>"Vol…"</p><p>"Even if we did fear him, what difference does it make? We...love him…"</p><p>Charlie narrowed her eyes,"Do you really?"</p><p>They then relented,"Vox loves him.."</p><p>"But Valentino doesn't love you, Vox...I know you can hear me, you probably don't wanna hear this. People have probably tried to tell you this for years but you've refused to listen but it's getting hard to deny that's hurting not only yourself, but the others around you. I know before this fusion that this thing was between you and Val but now it's got multiple people involved…"</p><p>They gave her a harsh stare, left eye now twitching,"What do you know, princess? You don't even know Valentino at all…"</p><p>"I may not, but I've heard a lot about him. I know he's not good for you or anyone else. I know you're in there somewhere, Vox. I know you can hear me. Which is why I'm begging you to let him go, you're the only one who actually loves him and it's hurting them. Alastor and Volastor don't want this, they don't want to sleep with Valentino and I have the feeling you don't want to in these current circumstances."</p><p>Volastor didn't say anything, the Vox portion of them falling silent. They seemed angered by this but when they seemed ready to put up an argument, they turned away.</p><p>'She's right…'</p><p>'Shut up, Alastor...You don't need to rub it in….'</p><p>Volastor grabbed their head,"Dammit…Our head hurts…"</p><p>"Internal conflict?"</p><p>"Yes…" Figuratively and literally."We'll handle it later though. It's nothing you should be worried over. You should just leave,it'll be better that way…"</p><p>"Oh...well before I go, can I see one last thing?"</p><p>They raised an eyebrow,"Depends on what it is…"</p><p>"Can I...see your tail?"</p><p>Volastor stared at her like a deer in headlights, eyes wide with disbelief. They immediately folded their arms, giving her a look,"Seriously?"</p><p>"What? I just wanted to see if you had one…You don't have to show me it, I'll leave if you want-"</p><p>"That's not necessary.." They replied, removing their top. Charlie watched them undress, doing her best to pretend she wasn't blushing while they did so. She did cringe however upon seeing the large gashes in their back, the wounds seeming fairly fresh.</p><p>"Oh my god…Vol..are you OK?"</p><p>"Yes? Why wouldn't we be?" They asked.</p><p>She then touched their scarred back, the fusion jolted for a moment, stiffening,"Does it hurt?"</p><p>"It used to. Val's very...rough. Don't worry, we can barely feel them anymore," They chuckled, though their smile became weaker as Charlie's frown remained, their attempt to make light of the situation failing."Besides, that's not what you're looking for. Our tail is down there…"</p><p>Charlie blinked, noticing a small fluffy appendage sticking out. Volastor kept it hidden for obvious reasons but it did seem fairly pretty and fluffy. Charlie reached out before giving Volastor a look,</p><p>"Go ahead, darling. You can touch it…Just be gentle…"</p><p>"Ok…" Charlie reached and gently touched their tail, surprised when she saw it wag in her grasp. She squealed out of pure joy, playing with Volastor's tail like a giddy child would, enjoying how it would move around.</p><p>Volastor tapped their foot as a distraction, closing their eyes to avoid making any instinctive reflexes. Usually when Val touched their tail, his caresses would be more decisive and calculated, more focused on getting them to beg if anything. Charlie's was soft and care-free and while they could feel it, it wasn't like they were begging and turning into a whimpering mess.</p><p>Well...not completely. Their whines and mewls were still audible, albeit to a lesser this been Val they'd probably be a shivering mess with no sense of direction.</p><p>"Are you alright with this, Vol?" She asked,"I can hear you whimpering up there."</p><p>"Y-Yes...Its just the way our body reacts. We can't help it. Don't worry, its not hurting us. We just...need to adjust to such sensations. We're not used to such touch…"</p><p>This continued for five minutes before Charlie removed her hands. Volastor panted, heaving to regain their composure. Charlie gave them a small hug, the fusion blinked in shock before saying,"Thank you, Charlie..We appreciate it."</p><p>"You're welcome, if you wanna talk more about this you can just give me a call. Reach out to the others too, they'll be glad to help you…."</p><p>"We'll think about it, Charlie…"</p><p>Charlie left their room, the fusion sighing to themselves. Now that they were awake, they should probably do something…</p><p>They suddenly felt something ring in their pocket. They pulled out their phone, seeing a few missed text messages from Val, all of them being judgmental questions, such as asking where they are and why they hadn't answered.</p><p>The fusion typed a response but held off on sending. They narrowed their eyes, why did they have Valentino anything? They were a grown man! They didn't need Valentino to know every step they took! It felt infantilizing that they couldn't even move without Valentino breathing down their neck.</p><p>The fusion then looked at their phone before leaving the messages alone. Best to not reply to them and not acknowledge Val's existence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you guys think below in the comment section! Thanks for 3667 views! See you all next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volastor sighed, it had been two weeks and they ignored all the messages and calls from Val. They had stopped bothering to care for it at this point, though a part of them still felt bitter over the events that had occurred. They couldn’t sleep without thinking about it and they wanted the nightmares to stop…</p><p>Of course, they knew they’d have to confront Valentino. Something that they personally didn’t desire doing, but it didn’t seem like the night terrors would end any other way. They were tired…</p><p>So goddamn tired.</p><p>They had been sleeping through these nightmares, always waking up in the same position night by night. It all felt real as well, as though it just happened yesterday. They always saw themselves at his mercy before waking up in a bead of sweat.</p><p>Same position, every single day...It was always the same and no matter how many times they tried to put it to the back-burner, it always seemed like they were stuck, trapped in the same nightmare over and over again.</p><p>Volastor narrowed their eyes,”This has gone on for far too long. We need to do something about this...now…”</p><p>They paused, wondering what their next move would be. They heard Alastor whisper something devious towards them. Vox seemed reluctant to go along with this, but after some coaxing and persuasion, he seemed to agree that in the very least, something needed to be done. They couldn't ignore the problem and tolerating it only made things worse for their health.</p><p>They chuckled, eyes gleaming with malicious intent as they looked upwards,”I believe it's time we reacquaint ourselves with our ‘dear’ Valentino...It’s been a while, we should talk face to face, it’s LONG overdue…”<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Valentino huffed,’Ungrateful bastard, has some nerve to not respond to my calls. I swear if I wasn't busy I’d drag his ass out of that trashy hotel and make sure he never sees it again…’</p><p>He blinked when he heard the door open. He thought it was Velvet at first and said,”You better not be dragging another boy home, Velvet. You already stabbed the last one to check if he was cake, I don’t want any blood on my carpet…”</p><p>“Do we look like Velvet to you, Valentino?” They asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow in his direction.</p><p>“Oh...it's you, Voxy. Finally done playing around at that trashy hotel? Got bored of it already? Like I said you would,you couldn't keep yourself entertained, that place is garbage…”</p><p>‘Val, we’re not here so you can talk about the hotel to us…”</p><p>“Then what are you here for?”</p><p>They sighed,”We’re here to...apologize…”</p><p>Valentino cocked an eyebrow, head turning to the side,“For?”</p><p>“Ignoring you…”</p><p>“Tch. Could do better than that. That’s a pretty lousy apology, babe. Besides, I ain't forgiving ya until you actually do something of use for me, so you better do something useful…”</p><p>The fusion tilted their head to the side before their smile widened,”We can arrange that, if you want to that is…” They removed their tuxedo, revealing their striped long sleeve sweater underneath, batting their eyes in his direction.</p><p>Valentino paused,”What’s up babe, you're never this excited for sex….Has that hotel bored you enough to make you come crawling back to me?”</p><p>They shrugged,”No...We just missed you and thought of a way to make up for our absence in the only way we knew how...What do you say, Val? Are you up for it or what?”</p><p>Valentino chuckled, eyes narrowing,“Of course I am, who am I to say no to a willing volunteer?” He then beckoned them forth with his clawed hand,”Be a good boy and come to me, baby...You know you want to…”</p><p>They slowly approached Valentino with half-lidded eyes as they sat on his lap. They began pulling on Valentino’s coat, trying to undo it before he stopped them,”Ah, ah, ah, I didn’t say you could remove my clothes yet, babe.”</p><p>They blinked,“What?”</p><p>“We’re taking this slow, babe. It's a bit early to start the action when we haven't started the warm-up…” Valentino smirked at their annoyed glare,”What? You should know how this works, babe. Don't give me that look…”</p><p>‘Of course he has to do this…’ They rolled their eyes before sighing,”Fine, Val. Have it your way…” Valentino always loved foreplay, every part of sex was like a game to him, a game that he always sought to win.”Val...come on…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sshh...We’ll get to the good part soon. But first, give Val a kiss, why don't ya? It's been awfully lonely without you here and my whores ain't satisfying me…”</p><p>Valentino grabbed their chin, the fusion tilting their head slightly to give him better access. Val smirked at this, this was most complacent they had been to his advances and he sure as hell wasn't complaining. He leaned in and kissed them, eyes closed.</p><p>Volastor then felt Val’s hands touching their upper thigh, dangerously close to their crotch. They left out a muffled whine when they felt Valentino touch them, their tail poking out from behind, twitching like a leaf in the wind. His hands were roaming throughout their body, playing with their chest, waist and tail, eliciting a whimper from them</p><p>“Val...Be gentle dammit…”</p><p>“I am being gentle, babe. Not my fault your tail is so sensitive. Then again, I do like it this way. Seeing you trembling at my touch brings a smile to my face,” He grinned in amusement, enjoying their reactions.</p><p>They then said,”Val...enough...let us have our turn…”</p><p>“Your turn? What exactly do you plan on doing? Every time we’ve had sex, I’m the one initiating everything…”</p><p>“Then allow us to initiate this time around…”</p><p>“Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?”</p><p>Volastor knelt downwards, putting themselves between his legs, hands on Val’s knees. They looked up at him with a knowing smile,”Like this?”</p><p>“Oh I see...Glad to see you know your place, babe. You must be really eager to get this part, huh Voxy?”</p><p>“You could say that,” They replied before undoing Valentino’s clothing and grabbing his private parts in their hands, mildly shocked to feel how hard it was.’Damn...it's like a rock…’ They gave him a look,”Already, Val?”</p><p>“Eh, what can I say babe? Body just reacts like that, can’t help it…”</p><p>They rolled their eyes,”Hmph, that’s in-character…”</p><p>“Come on, Voxy, open wide….”</p><p>Volastor slowly opened their mouth, however instead of taking it all in, they traced their tongue around him instead. They could see a small bead of white fluids trickling out of him and they continued licking around the center like a lollipop.</p><p>This lasted for some time until Valentino suddenly grabbed their ear tufts and yanked them,”Enough holding back, babe. I ain't here to see you fuck around with me. Now open up and give me the real deal…”</p><p>“Or else what?”</p><p>Volastor suddenly felt Valentino yank their tufts forward, causing them to wince,”You make your point clear, Valentino..Fine, you asked for it…”</p><p>“Much better, babe…”</p><p>They sighed, gathering the courage to swallow the entire thing. Given Valentino’s height, his genitalia was fairly large and long. They resisted the urge to gag as Valentino shoved himself further into their mouth carelessly, their eyes widening at this action. He was thrusting into them at a sharp and rough pace, Volastor’s ear being yanked to whatever direction Valentino saw fit and giving them directions to please him better.</p><p>“Come on baby...Just a bit more. I know you can do it. Put the entire thing in your mouth, babe, you're almost there…” Valentino tugged on their ear, coaxing them with encouragement to continue.</p><p>Volastor continued doing this, narrowing their eyes when they heard Val panting harder. They could tell he was close.’Perfect…’</p><p>Moments later, Valentino finished inside their mouth with a pleasured sigh when suddenly…</p><p>CHOMP!</p><p> </p><p>“ARGH!” The moth screeched in agonizing pain as he felt razor sharp teeth tear into his flesh, the pain like searing hot fire blazing about.Valentino looked up in awe to see Volastor with blood pouring from their mouth, eyes half-lidded between his legs, smile wider than normal,”What’s wrong Val? I thought you always liked it when you had people on their knees?”</p><p>Valentino scowled, ready to reply when he noticed something different between his legs, as it was bleeding heavily and becoming undeniably painful.</p><p>“Looking for something?” They asked, holding up the fallen body part in their hand,”Don't worry, I doubt you’ll have much use for it anymore…”</p><p>“Why you little-”</p><p>“Little what? Val, in case you haven't noticed, we are FAR more powerful than you. You don't even stand a chance against us. Compared to us, you're a cockroach. What do you truly intend to do to us? You're in no position to threaten us and you know it…”</p><p>The moth fell silent, the fusion smirking at the lack of response. They chuckled,”Honestly to think this would be your undoing is as hilarious as it is pathetic. To think we allowed you to control us is something we still don't understand…” Then they paused, thinking it over for a moment before coming to a conclusion,Perhaps…. it was because of your hold on Vox we tolerated your behavior for so long. Because he spent so many years trying to salvage your relationship, getting you to change, trying to maintain it, none of it worked. Even though he was losing hope, he still gave you a chance every time and yet you never once considered his feelings for anything…”</p><p>“Ha, and that’s supposed to be my problem?” Val spat,”Cuz it sure doesn't sound like it.”</p><p>“It is Valentino,” They replied flatly,”You're inability to take personal responsibility and deflect the blame onto others has cost us not only our happiness, but our peace of mind. For months we’ve been plagued by night-terrors caused by you and your manhandling.”</p><p>“Oh screw you, now you're just making up bullshit. You enjoyed me fucking you, you're just too stubborn to admit it…”</p><p>“Hardly, our body enjoyed it, our mind not so much. We merely tolerated your manhandling out of obligation as that is what a romantic partner would do, but now we realized that we no longer have to fill that role…”</p><p>“So that’s it huh? This is how it's gonna end? After all the things I”ve done for you, Voxy, this is how you're gonna repay me? I fucking brought you up from nothing, made you the strongest overlord in hell and helped you rise to the top only for you to throw it all away? Did our partnership mean nothing to you?”</p><p>Volastor clenched their fist,”It meant a lot more than you thought, Valentino. Vox loved you...and yet you never cared. Years of a pointless relationship that was built on lies and manipulation took its toll, and it's all thanks to you…”</p><p>“My fault? How is my fault? You're the one who was constantly coming back to me…”</p><p>“We didn't. Vox did,” They clarified,”Vox wanted to reunite with you every time you broke up, no matter how severe the reason for the breakup was. You could've run Vox over with a steamroller and he still would have given you another chance a few days later. And you took advantage of this, over and over again with no remorse, as though you couldn’t care less.”</p><p>“Well that’s because I do,” Valentino snapped,”To think I made all this effort to make you be useful only for you to throw me out is insulting. I made you an overlord, Vox. I made you into what you are today, just because you're too stubborn to admit it doesn't mean it ain't true.”</p><p>“We’re not denying its true, we simply don't like that being used as an excuse for your deplorable behavior…”</p><p>Valentino scoffed,”Like I care.This is all your fault, I did all of this for you and this is how I’m repaid? I fucking made you who you are and you this is how you repay me!? Had I known you would do this I would've fucking left you way back when…”</p><p>“You should've, Val…” They said lowly,”Because if you had, you wouldn't be in this mess. This was your own undoing, if you had just treated your partner better perhaps we could’ve actually been something…” The TV static in their voice glitched out for a moment, their left eyes flashing with anger and heartbreak,”Don't think we’re doing this because we’re ungrateful. We have allowed you to do so much and we got little in return. We allowed your advances, we allowed you to touch us, we allowed you to make us yours even when we were hesitant to do so...And yet we got nothing but night-terrors and discomfort.”</p><p>“Sounds like a you problem…” Val retorted, the fusion giving him a harsh glare for his response.</p><p>“Have you ever felt that you were in the wrong at one point in your life, Val?”</p><p>“No. But even if I did, I realized that it ain't my problem and that it’s their fault for making me angry.”</p><p>“We figured you’d say that…'' Rolling their eyes, they then looked him dead in the eye,”And just so you know, Valentino. You're getting off lucky…”</p><p>“How the hell am I getting off lucky!? You fucking bit my dick off!”</p><p>“As painful as that is, you have no clue what we could've done to you. We are capable of much more than you realize and if we wanted to torture you, no, kill you...you would have died where you stood…” Their eyes turned to radio dials as TV and Radio static filled the air, glitches visible around them.</p><p>Valentino jumped back for a moment, genuinely terrfifed at the sight of them as they were mere inches away from his face,”Stay away from me you fucking monster!”</p><p>“Monster?” They asked, cocking their head to the side before laughing,”Val, if we’re the monster, then what does that make you? We were fairly lenient on you for what you put us through, if we truly desired to hurt you badly, you would have died long, long ago…But since we’re in a good mood, we decided to only do the bare minimum. Truthfully, a part of us wanted to put you through much worse but we didn’t want to overdo it, not to mention we still felt...something towards you at one point…”</p><p>Valentino stared at them,”What the hell does that mean?”</p><p>“We once had...mixed feelings about you. Whether that be due to the merger passing on old feelings or because our own thoughts is something we’re not too sure about. What we did know is that we once felt...something towards you. However, don't think you can trick us, that feeling we once had is long gone, replaced now with dull indifference alongside our burning hatred for you as a person. We hate you, Val. We hate you for what you did, for how you made us feel, how you always took what you wanted off of us while leaving us broken. You got what you wanted out of us every time yet we felt like we were dying…To think we..once cared for you is something we’ll never understand about ourselves. Which is why we’ll be taking our leave and never coming back, we don't need you anymore, Val. It was a good run, but we’re through…This is it for ‘us’. Goodbye…”</p><p>They stood up, grabbed their fallen clothes and went into the other room...to grab Vark. They pet him over the head before taking Vark away with them, slamming the door behind them without a second thought.</p><p>Valentino stood there in awe, still in disbelief at what just happened. His eyes filled with anger as he threw the nearest object at the door,”Son of a bitch! Fucking nerve of him to do that to me! Wish I fucking left him years ago!” Valentino then sighed, looking at his fallen body part before picking up,”Dammit. At least it's not damaged...Probably should schedule some type of surgery to stitch it back to me since it'll take forever to heal...Still don't know how long that’ll take given the hospitals here are trash…”<br/>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When Volastor returned with Vark, they knocked on the door. Charlie opened it and let them inside,”Vol! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you and-Oh my god! What happened to your mouth!?”</p><p>“Don't worry, Charlie. Nothing happened to us...We just decided to have a little...talk with Val…It ended on a bit of a bloody note but it was fairly tame compared to what we could've done…”</p><p>Charlie blinked before connecting the dots,”Oh…Well, you can come inside with your...pet hammerhead. Aw...hi cutie! What’s your name, baby girl?”</p><p>“First off, our shark is a he. Second of all, his name is Vark.”</p><p>“Aw! Can I pet him?”</p><p>“Sure. Vark loves it when people pet him….”</p><p>“Yay! Hey Vark! Who's a good sharkie!? You are! You're a cute sharkie!” Charlie pet Vark over the head, the shark smiled before giving her a lick,”Aw! You're so cute! He’s gonna stay right, Vol?”</p><p>“Of course, why did you think we brought him here? He has to stay somewhere and we don't trust Valentino or Velvet around him….”</p><p>Val hated pets and Velvet...had this tendency of maiming/killing them. Leaving Vark under their care would be highly irresponsible of them.</p><p>“Wise choice...We should tell the others! Hey guys! Vol is back! They brought their pet with them!”</p><p>Everyone in the hotel showed up, Vaggie immediately groaning,”Oh my god, another pet? For real!?”</p><p>“What?” Volastor asked,”Pets are allowed here, aren’t they? Angel Dust has his little...pig, so why can’t we have our shark?”</p><p>“There’s a large difference between a small pig and a fucking 9ft shark! He’s gonna wreck the place! The pig already pushes vases off their stands, that beast is capable of tearing up the furniture with his teeth!”</p><p>“Hey!” Vol shouted,”Vark doesn’t eat furniture! We taught him to do so! Valentino would have never let us keep him in the Studio if Vark tore up the furniture! He’s safe! He wouldn’t hurt anyone unless provoked!”</p><p>“How do you know!?”</p><p>“We...Vox raised him. Do you really think Vox would allow Vark to eat the furniture!? Vark is trained, he only acts rambunctious if left unattended and-”</p><p>“Ah! He’s gonna eat my pig!” Angel shouted as Vark approached Fat Nuggets with hunger in his eyes. Angel immediately grabbed his pig and pulled out a gun as a safety measure,”Stay back!”</p><p>“Angel, put your gun down!” Volastor sneered,”Vark is simply hungry.”</p><p>“Then feed him before he eats my pet!” Angel growled,”You gotta keep him in your room so he doesn't try eating us!”</p><p>Volastor rolled their eyes before snapping their fingers and summoned a box of pet-kibble,”Hey Vark! Let’s play fetch! Our room is over there, go find the box!” They used their magic to send the box over to their room, Vark following after it hungrily. The others watched as Vark ran off, Angel sighing in relief,</p><p>“Phew. That was close. Glad you can just do that at will...But...What the fuck happened to your mouth? It's covered in blood…”</p><p>“We had… a talk with Valentino…”</p><p>“A talk?” Niffty asked worriedly,”He didn’t do anything to you...right?”</p><p>“Don't tell me you let him…” Husk started,”You know…”</p><p>“Not fully. We allowed him to do certain things before we….took a bite…”</p><p>Vaggie raised an eyebrow,“Took a bite? What the hell does that even-”</p><p>“They bit off his dick…” Angel finished, connecting the dots. Everyone except Volastor stared at him before they came to the same conclusion. It all made sense now…</p><p>“So you finally stuck it to him, huh?” Husk asked,”About time. Glad to see you finally grew a backbone. Bet that bastard won’t be bothering you two anymore, right?”</p><p>“If Valentino has a death wish he might, but we doubt it…”</p><p>“So is this it? That was the final straw, huh?” Charlie blinked,”I can’t say I approve of your methods but I’m glad that you got away from him, Vol...You're gonna be much happier here than you are with him…”</p><p>“We know, Charlie…”</p><p>“So Val’s gonna be a dickless wonder for a while, huh?” Angel asked,”Guess that means I got a bit of a break. Gonna say, I didn’t think you had the balls to pull something like that. Your confidence must’ve really risen…”</p><p>“Indeed it did…”</p><p>“Gotta say, you did me and my other coworkers a huge favor. That should keep Val distracted for a bit. You wanna have a go at it with me? It’ll be free of charge…”</p><p>Vol stared at him before laughing,”We’ll have to decline on that one, Angel.”</p><p>“Eh, your loss. If you change your mind you know when to call me. If you guys don't mind me, I’ll be going to my room. Fat Nuggets needs his nap and I gotta enjoy my break while I can…”</p><p>“Wait, Angel!” Charlie called out,”You don't have to enjoy it while you can...I can...help…”</p><p>“How are you going to do that? I gotta go back to work eventually and when Val’s recovered it’ll be back to business as usual…”</p><p>“I can...break your contract…”</p><p>“You can what? No you can't, that ain't possible…”</p><p>“Yes it is, I’m the princess of Hell, Val’s authority doesn't overtake mine. If I pay/threaten him he’ll have to give me your contract….”</p><p>“I dunno princess, I don't think that’ll work...Val really don't like giving up contracts…”</p><p>“He’ll have to listen to me, even if he doesn't want to. I can set you free, Angel...I know I can…”</p><p>Angel sighed,”Good luck, babe. I doubt it’ll work but you can try…”<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>---A few days later---</p><p>“Holy shit...It worked?” Angel asked, staring at his contract. Charlie did it. She actually did it. He was free. He was actually free…</p><p>“Of course I did Angel! I promised I’d free you, and that’s what I did!” Charlie smiled,”He didn't wanna listen at first but after some….words we finally got on common ground. I just had to hand him a few treasures from the back and he handed it over…”</p><p>“Thanks Charlie...You saved my ass. I owe you big time…”</p><p>“No need, I’m just fine…”</p><p>“If you say so, just know that if you ever need help you can call me…”</p><p>Angel ran off to his room, giddy at finally being free. Charlie smiled as she saw him run before she noticed Volastor,”So you actually did it, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah. Of course I did. I couldn’t just stand by and let Angel be stuck in his contract with Valentino..”</p><p>“You must've said some words to Val in order to get him to agree…”</p><p>“Yeah..words…” Charlie mumbled,”Not like it matters, what does matter is that Angel is free…”</p><p>“We suppose so…” They then sighed,”Charlie...Thank you…”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Helping us..Even when we were apprehensive about it, you still tried to help us...We..are grateful for it. You pushed us into finally standing up for ourselves…”</p><p>She blushed,”What? Me? I had no idea I could influence a person so much…”</p><p>“You have no idea…” They replied,”We still don't get why you helped us, but we appreciate it.”</p><p>“Because I wanna see the good inside of demons, even if they don't wanna admit it. And I wanna help those in need. You needed help and I could only try my best to steer you in the right direction.”</p><p>“We appreciate the effort. We still don't get why you want to help others but it’s refreshing to see. We’re glad you helped us, Charlie. We wouldn’t have been able to do it without you…”</p><p>Charlie blinked when she noticed they had hugged her, picking her up so that they could get a better grip. She nervously smiled,”Wow, Vol. You're really strong...You sure I’m not heavy?”</p><p>They chuckled, smile widening,“Not at all, darling…not at all...”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Took way too long to do! On second thought, I still have a few more ideas left! Thanks for reading this so far guys, really appreciate it! Thanks for 3928 views! Tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided to rewrite the ending and leave it on a bittersweet note.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Volastor had to admit, things had gone fairly smooth after the Valentino incident. It seemed everything had died down and as time passed, they felt more at peace, like they truly belonged in the environment.</p><p>Though as Volastor began progressing and doing their own things, Vox and Alastor became less and less talkative, preferring to allow Volastor to do things on their own. It had actually gotten to the point Volastor hadn’t heard them speak in over three week.</p><p>There weren’t any quips, banter or even conversations. It was merely Vox and Alastor choosing to remain silent for whatever reason. Normally, Vol would dismiss this, but they couldn’t help but feel on edge the longer they went without talking, as though they were left out of the loop.</p><p>“Vox? Alastor? Are you two there?”</p><p>There was a moment of silence. Volastor’s eyes flickered with annoyance,”We know you two can hear us, stop pretending we don’t exist.”</p><p>‘We’re not pretending, we just don't know why you're calling us…’</p><p>“We just wanted to talk,” Volastor said,”is there something wrong with wanting to talk to our friends?”</p><p>“Friends?” Vox asked,”You consider us friends? That’s a bit weird given we’re a part of you…”</p><p>“Indeed, yet we still consider you such…” Volastor then paused, noticing Vox’s shift in tone at this,”Is that a problem?”</p><p>“No, it's just that it might make what I’m going to say...difficult…”</p><p>“Huh? What do you mean?”</p><p>Alastor tensed,”Well you see, Vol, Vox and I have about it and the longer we have, the longer we realize we cannot put this off any longer.’</p><p>“Oh...Is this some type of emergency? You know you could’ve told us earlier. There’s no need to keep us in the dark…” They replied.”What is this about? You can tell us. Unless you're trying to...keep something from us for whatever reason. But surely you wouldn’t do that to us, right? You wouldn’t do that to us, would you?”</p><p>‘We wouldn’t,’ Vox answered,’Which is why we need to get this out of the way. You see, ever since you came to existence, Alastor and I felt this urge to try and guide you towards the right path since you were representing us. However as time goes by, we kind of noticed that that dynamic has changed, you’ve grown to be independent and hardly rely on anyone for anything.’</p><p>Volastor blinked,”We know we’re independent, Vox. We don't need you two instructing our every which way. We can handle situations on our own. Though, we still don't understand what relevance this has…”</p><p>‘Well,’ Alastor stated,’Vox and I have been thinking and we decided that...perhaps it would be best if we...parted ways…’</p><p>The fusion paused, visibly taken back by this,”What?” Their voice sounded slightly out of tune, as if worried,”What are you talking about? What do you mean by ‘parting ways’? You can’t do that, that’s silly. You're a part of us, Alastor. You and Vox cannot ‘leave’...”</p><p>‘Actually, I think we can,” Vox said,”This fusion didn’t completely merge our minds. We’re three separate people and yet despite Alastor and I not physically existing, our minds do. The blast must’ve been powerful enough to merge our bodies but not our minds, at least not completely…’</p><p>Vol’s eyes darkened, their tone becoming accusatory,”What are you getting at, Vox?”</p><p>‘What I’m getting at is that in theory, Alastor and I upon completing this process would cease to exist. Once we fully merge, we’re gone forever and everything that was held back can freely get to you. I wouldn’t be surprised if some of your powers were restricted by our presence given there are three entities within this vessel, taking it down to two would make your life easier. And given you don't really need us that much anyway, it’d probably be best for us to go dormant as we are hardly alive as is…’</p><p>Volastor’s eyes widened, body shaking at the realization. Vox and Alastor wanted to go dormant and leave them behind in turn. The mere thought caused a burning feeling of rage to set ablaze, the room becoming darker as their voice began glitching,”<strong>WhAt? YoU cAn’T bE sErIoUs…</strong>”</p><p>‘We’re serious, Vol. You don't need us anymore, it’s probably for the best we leave. You’re already living your life anyway, I doubt our presence would change much.’</p><p>“But it would,” They said coldly,”We care about you two very much. We’d just<strong> HaTe</strong> to see you leave…” The word ‘hate’ sounded like nails on a chalkboard, their voice violently distorting at the threat.</p><p>‘Vol, you’ll be fine,’ Alastor replied dismissively,’I’m certain you can handle our absence. It’s not the worst thing that ever happened to you…’</p><p>‘Yeah, and you’ll be better off for it. It’s not like you needed us more than much anyway. You're practically our own man at this point.’</p><p>Vol’s eye twitched, their smile heavily strained in anger. They were acting like this was nothing, as if their absence wouldn’t have any effect on anything.It drove them mad, yet they remained calm on the outside, keeping their outrage to a minimum.</p><p>“Even if that’s true, you cannot expect us to be perfectly fine with your departure…”</p><p>‘Vol, you're a grown man. I know you're technically a year old, but you have the mind and body of a middle aged adult. You don't need two people to hover over your shoulder like some type of child,’ Vox stated,’It’s obvious you don't require our aid any longer and given that Alastor and I have sat on the sidelines all this time, the only way for us to be ‘free’ is if we don't exist anymore…’</p><p>Vol paused,”Wait...Is this about your ‘freedom?’ You want to be set ‘free’? You speak as if we were keeping you prisoner…”</p><p>‘Well I mean,’ Alastor said,’While it’s not your fault given you require us to exist, we do feel like prisoners given that we cannot do anything and can only watch. Vox and I truly believe it’s best for us to go, there is no point in us being here as we’ve done what we set out to do. You do not need us anymore and now we only have one thing left to do, to be set free….’</p><p>“By set free, you mean die…”</p><p>‘Hey, woah. You know damn well that’s not what we mean. We’re just-’</p><p>“Going to stop existing,” Vol finished abruptly,”You may as well be dead, Vox. You don't exist, you can’t interact with anyone, us included…”</p><p>‘But isn’t it better that way? You get to have your own mind and body, no outside forces. Nothing…’</p><p>“That’s not what we want, Vox. We want to be with you two for the rest of our lives…”</p><p>‘But we don't want that, Vol,’ Alastor said,’You have to understand, Vox and I thought a lot about this and we believe that removing ourselves from hesitation would cause net-benefit overall…’</p><p>“Except for us…” Vol replied,”We get left behind while you two don't even bother to remain present. That hardly sounds like a fair trade…”</p><p>‘I mean, wouldn’t you have full control? Everything being yours? I get you don't want us to go, but it’s probably for the best we leave, Vol. There’s no point in us staying here…’</p><p>There was a moment of silence, quiet sweeping the room they were in, the dark aura becoming intense and choking the airwaves Volastor’s eyes snapped open, their eyes following a respective blue and red,”Yes there is. You have to be with us. You cannot leave us here. Not alone, not after everything we’ve done for you…”</p><p>‘Vol, it's not like that-’</p><p>“Yes is it!” They snapped,”After everything we’ve done for you two, this is how you're going to repay us. You're just going to run away like the wind, like we’re disposable…”</p><p>‘Vol...We don't view you as disposable, we just-’</p><p>“Just what?” They asked,”Tell us, what’s your excuse, Vox? We’ve done SO MANY THINGS for you two. We did your work, maintained your relationships, had SEX with that ex boyfriend of ours for crying out loud and yet you still think you have the right to just least us in the dust once you got tired of us? This is how it's going to be!? This is our thanks for all the bullshit we put up with?” They then laughed,madness gleaming within their eyes,”But who are we kidding? This isn’t at all surprising given your track records. We should've known you two would pull something like this. It’s only in your nature, to get bored of people and try to leave once they grate your nerves or are no longer satisfying you like they did before. We thought you two would actually value us yet it appears these feelings are not mutual…”</p><p>‘Volastor, this is not what you think it’s like. We get you're hurt but this isn’t our thought process. It’s nothing like that…’</p><p>“Oh yeah? Because we don't see it that way. After all this time, we truly thought you two cared for us. We thought you were our friends just for THIS to happen. It’s just astounding, you always find a way to make our opinion of you WORSE when these inconvenient truths come up. And it always ends up hurting us…”</p><p>‘Vol, we get you're hurt but this isn’t what it looks like. We’re trying to help you…’</p><p>“Help is a strange way of saying hurt…” They replied bitterly,”We’d think you’d at least have some reservations of hurting us but it appears you two had none…”</p><p>‘Vol, we’re not doing this to hurt you, we just believe it’d be best for us to be removed from the situation. We’re not happy like this, Vol. We’re glad you exist but while you can’t control it, you're keeping us imprisoned and the only way for us to be free is if you let us go…’</p><p>Vol looked away,”No.”</p><p>‘Vol, come on-’</p><p>“Don't Vol us! You can’t just run away because you felt like it! We didn't ask for any of this and yet you're always trying to weasel your way out of responsibility! That cannot happen, we won’t let it happen, we’re going to keep with us, even if you don't want to…Which is why, we’re glad this will only hurt for a moment...”</p><p>Before Vox and Alastor could do anything, they felt a shockwave as everything went blurry and pain overtook them.<br/>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When Vox came around, he noticed something strange. He could feel his own body. He paused, wondering what happened. He felt his face. Surprisingly, it didn’t feel like a TV screen, instead feeling like a normal face. He must’ve reverted to his human form…</p><p>Raven hair, squinted blue eyes, pale skin. He hadn’t seen himself in that light in decades...</p><p>‘What? How is that possible?’ Vox then paused, noticing he was still in his demon form attire but turned back into his human self for the most part, the only exception being his eyes remained the same. He tried to move only to realize something was preventing him from moving, cold cuffs around his wrists to prevent him from running.</p><p>“Going somewhere?” Vol asked, appearing just behind him,”You know you can't run away, Vox...Not from us, not in here that is.”</p><p>Vox blinked,”Wait...Are you actually there?”</p><p>“We are. We didn’t think it’d ever come to this, this is far from the best circumstance to see you face to face. Now, we can see who you really are. For someone with a flat-screen for a head, you must not have seen your real face in decades…” Vol grabbed Vox’s chin tightly,”And without that screen, you can no longer hide behind digital pixels, we can finally see you for who you are….”</p><p>“Vol, what is the meaning behind this?”</p><p>“To prevent you from leaving,obviously. What else?”</p><p>“Vol, where am I?”</p><p>“Inside our mind. We placed you here for sake-keeping…”</p><p>“Safekeeping? What am I? An item for you to own?”</p><p>“If you see it that way, it’s up to you…” They replied lowly,”We don’t, but if that’s what you think then we won’t try to dissuade your opinion…”</p><p>“Vol, come on….We can talk about this…”</p><p>“We already did…”</p><p>“Vol...Let’s be adults here. Imprisoning us won’t solve anything…”</p><p>“But it will keep you with us…”</p><p>“Vol, what about what Alastor and I want? We want to be free…”</p><p>“And those two goals collide against each other. But we cannot afford to lose you two, not after what we’ve been through…”</p><p>“Vol, come on. Don’t do this. At least let us talk. We’ve never had a conversation face to face, perhaps this is long overdue…”</p><p>“But what is there to discuss? We already know what you want…”</p><p>“Let us explain ourselves more in depth...At least hear us out. Though you're gonna need to get Alastor since he’s...not here…”</p><p>Volastor sighed before snapping their fingers, bringing Alastor towards them. Alastor looked exactly like he did when he was alive, having a mixed complexion and large circular glasses with dark brown hair.</p><p>“Vox…So that’s what you looked like underneath that screen…”</p><p>“I guess so. Didn’t think you’d look like that honestly. You're a lot less intimidating without your demonic form…”</p><p>“You're one to talk, you look like a teenager…”</p><p>Vox rolled his eyes,“I died in my twenties, idiot…”</p><p>“That certainly explains your attitude on things…”</p><p>“Shut up…”</p><p>“You first.”</p><p>Volastor chuckled,”You two never cease to start up arguments. Even after all this time. Some things truly never change…”</p><p>Alastor sneered, gaze serious upon seeing them,”Volastor. This behavior of yours is uncharacteristic. Where did this come from? You cannot just trap us inside you because you're too clingy to let us go…”</p><p>“You act like anyone can stop us…”</p><p>“But you know it’s not right to imprison us. Vol, you're not a child, we know you can distinguish right from wrong. You know it’s wrong to imprison us, do you not?”</p><p>They fell silent, averting their gaze. They knew it was wrong, but they didn’t see any other option and the idea of them leaving set them in a panic.</p><p>“Your silence speaks volumes. Vol, we get it. You don't want us to leave but keeping us here is wrong. You have to let us go…”</p><p>“But...we love you…”</p><p>They stared at the fusion, somewhat bewildered by such strong phrasing towards them.</p><p>“Platonically…” They added awkwardly.</p><p>“Oh thank god,” Vox admitted,”That clears things up, but still, you can’t keep us in your mind. It’s unfair and flat out ridiculous.”</p><p>“But we don’t want you to go...We love you two, you're our best friends. We can’t just let you leave…”</p><p>“Volastor, you're a grown man, you don't need us bossing you around anymore.”</p><p>“So? We don’t want you to go. You're our best friend…We love you so much that it’d tear us apart if you were to go…”</p><p>“If you truly loved us, Vol. You’d let us go,” Alastor replied,”You don't imprison those you love. Even if it’s for a short period of time, that sends an alarming message…”</p><p>“We know. We just thought it’d be better to place you here for our conversation…” They sighed,”We’ve done so much together and we don’t want it to end this way…” They tried to reach out for them, the other two backing away from the fusion, slightly fearful,”You're scared of us, aren't you? We wouldn’t harm you, why are you distant towards us now?”</p><p>“You just imprisoned us…”</p><p>“It was necessary…”</p><p>“No it wasn't,” Alastor snapped,”Quit trying to say otherwise. Your clinginess to us is unhealthy and now you're going as far as to trap us in order to prevent us from leaving. If you truly cared about us, Vol, you’d want us to be happy and allow us to leave…”</p><p>Volastor narrowed their eyes,”You make it sound easy. You get the easy way out, we’re stuck living in the aftermath. We just don’t…” They gritted their teeth,”Want to be alone...If you leave, who will we confide in? The others won’t understand like you two do…”</p><p>“If you give them the chance they will..” Vox said,”Just because you're slow to open up doesn't excuse trying to trap us…”</p><p>“Indeed, I’ve been awake for hours and you just thought leaving me in a dark room with cuffs was going to change my mind…” Alastor said,”Even if it was only hours, it felt longer when I was truly alone…”</p><p>Vol looked down, trying to reach out only for Alastor to brush him off,”We’re…” They were tempted to apologize but the words died on their tongue.</p><p>“If you truly want to apologize, you should allow us to do what we wanted to do from the beginning…”</p><p>Vol’s fist clenched,”But-”</p><p>“This isn't just about you, Vol. Let us be happy dammit. We spent so much time sitting in the backseat and now that you're able to function, it’s time for us to leave. Face it, there’s no place in this world for us any longer. It’s best we leave so that you can permanently establish yourself as a person…”</p><p>They sighed before reluctantly freeing Vox and Alastor of their restraints and saying,”Just do it already…” Alastor and Vox approached, the fusion nearly jumping when they hugged them,”W-What are you doing?”</p><p>“Just giving you one last hug, you’ve never been hugged by us before so we decided to give you one before we depart…”</p><p>Vol reluctantly gave in to this hug, a warm feeling in their chest as they returned it. As they hugged Alastor and Vox, the two overlord’s forms began to slowly turn transparent, something that caused great panic within Vol as they could see their components began slowly removing themselves from existence,”Vox, Alastor, you're…”</p><p>“Fading? We know, Vol…”</p><p>It was one thing hearing it, but seeing them slowly fade away was enough to cause them to lose their composure, hugging onto them tightly as if to try and desperately keep them there, whimpering and pleading with them,”Please...don't do this to us. We’re sorry, we’ll do anything, don’t leave. Don't do this, not now! We’re not ready, this is too fast! Anything but this, please! We're begging you, don't go!"”</p><p>“Vol, sssh...it’ll be OK. We promise, everything is going to be just fine. You’re going to be fine, Vol. You're an independent person, Vol. It’s time we establish that for real…”</p><p>“Please..don’t go…”</p><p>“We have to…” Alastor said,”It’s the only way for us to be free…”</p><p>Vol’s eyes began turning glassy, tears welling up in their eyes as they saw Vox and Alastor fading away, their smile barley staying on.</p><p>“Hey now, don't get sentimental on me, Vol. There’s no need to cry! We’re going to be right here beside you, just like you always wanted.Come on now, don’t let me see you frown, those icy tears won’t do in my house. You have to smile, my friend!” Alastor teased, wiping Vol’s eyes to prevent any leaks from falling through.</p><p>The fusion attempted to smile, their mouth heavily straining under the pressure.</p><p>Vox cringed, trying to comfort them,”You don't have to smile if you don't want to…”</p><p>They shook their head, lying through their teeth,”No..It's alright. We’re fine...We're not crying. We’re fine. We swear…”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Most certainly. See?" They smiled weakly, trying to restrain any tears from pouring out of their sockets. It hurt emotionally, but they didn't want Alastor to see them frown in a moment like this, especially when he was going to fade away.</p><p>Vox pretended to believe their smile, knowing that the fusion was simply trying to make them happy in their last moments together.</p><p>Vox and Alastor’s forms were becoming hardly visible, Vox sighing,”I guess this is the end of the line for us, huh Alastor?”</p><p>“I suppose so. To think it would end this way is...bittersweet. I suppose that the only way for us to move on is if we are no longer here. To think we’d be willingly removing ourselves from existence shows how far we’ve come…”</p><p>“Yeah…” Vox suddenly backed away from Volastor, clutching his side in agony,"Argh! Fuck...This is the part I was dreading..."</p><p>Alastor did the same,"Dammit..."<br/><br/>Volastor tensed,"Vox, Alastor, what's going on!? Why are you two in pain?"<br/><br/>"We're losing grip on this world, we'll be out and transferring everything to you is not a painless process," Vox coughed, becoming weaker by the second,”Don't worry, we’re gonna be alright. It's just...really painful…”</p><p>Volastor gasped as he could see Vox and Alastor’s forms slowly disintegrating into the air, their feet being the first to almost fade away completely. Volastor immediately rushed over to them, trying to keep them stable as they drifted off, placing them on the ground. He clutched Alastor and Vox’s hands, pleading with them to stay,”Please..not like this...Don’t go…”</p><p>Alastor chuckled,”You know we can’t do that. It's too late, the process has already begun. You're becoming whole, Vol. Be happy for yourself…”</p><p>“Not without you two…You'll be gone, forever..."</p><p>“We’re going to be right here, Vol. We promise, even if it doesn't feel like it, we’re still with you. It’s going to be alright, we’re going to be fine...Just...close your eyes…”</p><p>Volastor shook their head,”No..We’re going to see you go, it's the least we can do…”</p><p>“Figured you’d say that…” Vox coughed, turning his head towards Alastor,"Guess this is the end of the road for us. No more TV Demon or Radio Star rivalry. It'll all be over soon, Alastor."</p><p>"Indeed. Have to say, I'm a bit saddened by these events, but at least we're going to go out together." </p><p>"Heh, guess this is it.." Vox then said,"Guess we really are-"</p><p>"Rivals Together," Alastor finished, a proud smile on his face."Now and forever..." Alastor then coughed,"Dammit..."</p><p>"P-Please...stay with us...as long as you can..."</p><p>"We're afraid that time isn't much longer, Vol. We're fading away, our time is coming..." Alastor replied weakly.</p><p>Vol clenched their hands tightly, their body shaking violently with sadness and despair,"No...we're not ready...This is too soon."<br/><br/>"Vol, it's time for us to go. We'll always be with you, Vol..." Vox said,"It's gonna be alright.."</p><p>"No its not," They whined,"You're going to stop existing..."<br/><br/>"This may be the end of us, but it's just the beginning for you, Vol. You'll do just fine on your own, we know you will...So smile, feel happy and be at peace..."<br/><br/>"And remember, even if we're gone, you'll have friends to look out for. You were everything to us, probably the closest thing I've ever had to an actual son, it's sad it had to end this way, but I think you'll be better off for it. Our presence in this world isn't need any longer. In a way, maybe you'll be stronger after this." Vox then sighed, seeing the pained expression in their eye, using his faded hand to cup their chin,"Don't worry Vol, it'll all be over soon. There's no need to cry..."</p><p>"Our time is coming, but I can't say I regretted this experience despite everything. Such a shame we had to part ways, but it's for the best. Goodbye, Vol, be sure to smile for the others..."</p><p>They held onto each other until the very end, only letting go when the other evaporated into participles. Vox and Alastor smiled before their eyes shut for the final time before their being crumbled into tiny particles, taking their final breath.</p><p>Vol was on their knees, eyes shaking in horror, silent as they could only watch their components fade from this world helplessly.</p><p>The only thing that remained of Vox and Alastor were blue and red  particles that soon morphed itself into a purple particle that seemed to resemble the fusion, only difference being that they were purple and slightly transparent.</p><p>"W-What? Who are you?"<br/><br/>It cocked it's head to the side, it didn't appear to have much of a personality yet it still motioned towards them. Vol reached out to the creature and the particle fusion allowed Vol to touch them before the latter absorbed the creature on instinct, taking everything it had with them as a bright light shined through.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Their eyes snapped awake, now seeing themselves in Alas-their room. They paused, now standing up. They must’ve been out for a few hours.</p><p>They felt different, both in terms of power and mind. Like a presence had been lifted from them.</p><p>They then reluctantly asked,“Vox? Alastor? Are you two there?”</p><p>There was silence. No comebacks, not even a response. Volastor’s eyes lowered as the realization came crashing down. Vox and Alastor were gone forever…</p><p>Their knees wobbled as they fell, tears welling up inside their eyes, a waterfall gushing from their sockets as they began weeping. Their sobs were of utter heartbreak and betrayal, unable to hold back their cries any longer.</p><p>They were supposed to be happy for them, but their tears didn't cease.</p><p>“D-Dammit you two…” They sneered,”You two always got what you wanted in the end. Yet you didn’t care enough about the consequences you left in your wake…”</p><p>As they cried, the door creaked upon, Vark walking inside on all fours. The hammerhead cocked his head upon seeing his ‘owner’ on the floor, crying their eyes out. He was tempted to go over there, but he couldn’t help but stay back upon smelling the air, noticing the lack of a familiar scent.</p><p>Before, he could sense a mix of Vox’s scent on them, now, it was gone, as if it had been erased. And their appearance...looked different from what he was used to.</p><p>Volastor looked up, now seeing the shark and weakly smiling,”H-Hey Vark...Mind coming closer to us? We’d appreciate it…”</p><p>Vark didn’t move.</p><p>Vol paused,”Vark, what’s wrong? Why aren't you coming towards us?” They motioned towards Vark, yet the shark still didn’t move, in fact backing away from them when they tried to beckon him.</p><p>They narrowed their eyes, wondering why Vark wasn't responding like they had hoped. They noticed that Vark seemed to not recognize them, something they didn’t understand as they had been with him for a long time. He had to recognize them, surely?</p><p>They then stood up and looked in the mirror, eyes widening upon seeing all the red and blue parts of their outfit was a purple shade. Even their monocle had turned a purple tint and their eyes did as well. The blue and red parts of their hair turned a dark purple as well, as if signifying that the union was permanent.</p><p>“Oh god…” They blinked, touching their body,”They really did go all the way.” They could feel their power at their fingertips, no longer being restrained like they were before. Their claws were purple as well, all parts that could be distinguished as Vox or Alastor had changed.</p><p>Their faces changed as well, having a mix of Vox’s and Alastor’s hair and a mixed facial structure. Even the blood stream on their mouth was purple. Their eyes were less wide yet still lively in expression, hair slightly messy but still stylish. Their monicle had been replaced with circular eye-glasses.</p><p>They clench their fist, even with their fascination with their appearance, they felt empty...</p><p>They then asked,”Vark? We know you don't recognize us, but we assure you, we’re still here. Vox is...gone forever, but we still love you…”</p><p>Vark looked...upset, as if the realization his owner was permanently gone had got to him. He looked ready to cry, but Volastor approached and said,”Don't worry, it’s going to be alright. Vox may not be here anymore, but we’ll take care of you…”</p><p>Vark seemed...happy at this and cheered up. Vol smiled weakly as he pat Vark over the head. After regaining their composure, they took a deep breath. Even if Vox and Alastor weren’t physically there, they hoped they’d be happy with them now…</p><p>And while a part of Vol knew it was never going to happen, they were secretly wishing that perhaps one day, they would all meet again. As impossible as it was, he wished he could see them again…</p><p>‘At least we can dream about them…’ They thought before heading out and moving on. Vox and Alastor walked so they could run…</p><p>And with that, they smiled and sighed,”better get going. Hey Vark, do you want to play fetch?”</p><p>Vark nodded.</p><p>“Good. Come along with us then…”</p><p>And so they left. It was far from a happy ending, but it wasn’t completely depressing either. Perhaps this what they called...a bittersweet end...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Final chapter here, tell me what you guys think because I think this rewrite is much better. And dammit, I felt something teary in my eye writing.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what you guys think below! Love to hear it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>